Don't Wake Me Up
by otaku137
Summary: This was just a little 'what if' scenario that I got to thinking about while watching the season 4 episode, "This Year's Girl" and it quickly became a novel. What if Buffy did get through to Faith and what if Buffy isn't the only one with a little sister when Glory arrives? This is a Buffy / Faith centric fic and is AU with new non-canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Notes:** This basically came up from a 'what if' scenario. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think.

 ****

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Buffy's POV**

She's cold, but warm - like rum and coke on the rocks. Liquid fire burning the back of your throat. So beautiful, better than the sunrise at the beach. The way she moves, entrancing and deadly. Her eyes are cruel, calculating, but buried beneath her vengeful glare is sadness, hurt and betrayal.

My fist flies for her face. Why am I hitting her? I don't want to fight, but that's what we're doing. I wish I could forget why we are fighting. I'd prefer none of it ever happened. I wish the deputy mayor hadn't died, wish my friends didn't react to her the way they did. I wish I'd never—

A hard right hook pulls me from my thoughts as I hit the floor with a crash. That feels like a bruise— and the coffee table. Sorry Mom.

She dives on top of me hurling her fists and for a moment I would swear there were tears in her eyes. I push through the punches and grab her face.

"Faith!" I yell. "Faith, it's okay!"

She screams as she pummels my body. I don't know if I can take much more.

"Faith, stop!" I say as she beats on me in a blind rage. "Please, Faith, stop this!"

"You're dead!" she screams her voice hoarse.

Now I know for sure... she's crying. I grab a handful of her hair and roll on top of her. She struggles, but I manage to pin her arms down.

"Are you going to listen to me?" I ask narrowly avoiding her spitting in my face. "Faith, I don't want to hurt you, please, stop struggling."

"I want to hurt you!" she snaps back at me.

Sirens blare from the front yard and I panic. Of course, Mom would call the cops. I can't let them take Faith. Someone is going to get hurt. I roll my eyes and release her arms. She stops and stares at me for a brief moment before I get off of her. She gets to her feet and I hold my hands up.

"I'm not going to stop you." I tell her. "Meet me at Angel's. We can finish this there."

One unfortunate cop comes through the front door and moves to grab her. She quickly dispatches his him knocking him out cold on the ground. She runs out the back door with officers hot on her trail. Sounds like she did some damage on her way out.

A few minutes later, Mom rushes down the stairs when they give the all clear and scoops me in a hug.

"Are you alright?" She asks fussing over me. "Did she get away?"

"Yeah, I should call Giles." I reply lowly. "Let the rest of the gang know."

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?" Mom asks in concern.

"I'm fine." I say giving her an attempt of a smile.

I walk to the phone and dial my Watcher's number.

"Buffy, what's going on?"

"It's Faith." I reply. "She had Mom hostage."

"Oh, good, Lord," he says and I can almost hear him cleaning his glasses. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine." I reply.

"What about Faith? Is she—" he pauses, but I know what he wants to ask.

"No, she got away."

"I'm glad that everyone is unharmed." he says. "Buffy— you should know-"

"What is it?" I ask quietly.

"The Council— has informed me that _they_ will be dealing with Faith from here on." he says snidely.

I know how much the Council irritates him.

"Faith is _my_ issue." I say. "You can tell the Council to call off their dogs. I won't be handing Faith over."

"Buffy— this is out of my hands. We both know Faith is too far gone— we need to hand her over to the proper authorities."

"Proper authorities just got their asses kicked!" I hiss into the phone. "I have two officers outside crying about broken ribs and another about his nose not to mention the guy in the living room—"

"Buffy!" Giles says getting my attention. "They have the means to deal with a rogue slayer. We do not. I say we let them deal with this."

"You didn't see the look on her face tonight." I say quietly. "She's in there, Giles. I'm not giving up on her. Not again. You tell the Council if they come for Faith— they're going to deal with me."

"Ah— yes, of course." he says sarcastically as I hang up the phone.

I grab my coat and move to head out the door.

"Buffy!" Mom calls as she speaks to a large bulky officer. "They need your statement."

Irritation swells inside me. I can never just make a grand exit. I take a look at the mess that is all over the place. I hope Mom has rental insurance as much as this place gets ransacked and destroyed. It feels like this statement thingy is taking forever. I mean- I don't want to keep Faith waiting. I feel like it takes away from the dramatic fight that's about to take place.

If only I could reach her. If the Powers That Be were to heed my prayers, I'd ask them to show me the way to make this right. Give me the words, make me a puppet, I want to take it all back. I want a different story with a better outcome. I meant what I said before, with different circumstances I could have been Faith.

I already screwed things up once, but I won't let it happen again. As soon as I'm able I rush out the door and head to Angel's empty mansion. So many memories here. I can't remember very many good ones, but hopefully—.

When I walk inside the fireplace is roaring and candles are lit everywhere. She had time to set the stage I guess.

"About time you showed up," she remarks walking up behind me.

"That's really what you want to say?" I ask turning to look at her. "What is this— a western?

She's weak and tired. Probably not ready to be out of the hospital. I'm actually fairly certain it's just sheer hate and anger that's driving her right now.

"It's high noon somewhere," she says holding out her arms. "So, when do we do this? You hit me, I hit you. It's kind of what we're good at."

"No, I'm done fighting." I reply taking off my coat and dropping it to the couch.

"See," she gets in my face. "You don't get to decide that by yourself. I say what happens this time! Me! Not: 'Calls all the shots, Buffy' I bet you hate that."

She points at me with an accusatory finger.

"You hate not being the one in control," she continues menacingly in my ear. "Hate that I won't - jump when you tell me to— or maybe— that's what excites you about me."

"It is." I reply lowly. "The way you live your life is exciting, but there are consequences. The deputy mayor— he's a consequence."

"Yeah and we know how well that played out. On me! You were there, Buffy! But look who's perfect little image remains intact!"

"I didn't say it was right!" I argue back.

"I thought you were different," she says disgusted. "But you turned on me too! Just like everyone else. The mayor is the only one who cared about me and he's dead because of you!"

"He was—" I go to argue, but I stop myself.

"What?!" She screams at me. "Evil?! Yeah, to you. At least I meant something to him—"

She pulls at her hair as she fights back angry, heart broken tears.

"Now I have no one!" She continues punching a large hole in the concrete wall. "And you get to have EVERYTHING!"

She lunges for me and I fall with her to the floor. I said I wouldn't hand her over, I really _don't_ want to hurt her, but I also don't feel like dying today. I shove her off of me sending her flying across the room. She hits the wall with a hard thud and she's back on her feet again coming for me.

"Faith, stop!" I exclaim digging my heels into the floor and grappling her as she fights to take me down.

She pummels me hard in the stomach and she breaks free from my hold so quickly I can barely register her hands around my throat. I struggle to breath as I try to fight her off, but the look in her eyes is wild. I throw out my legs and manage to free myself as something shiny in her hand distracts me.

Like lightning she grabs my hand and for a moment the world flashes in vivid technicolor. When my vision returns I'm staring at a mirror image of myself. Where is Faith? All of a sudden my reflection moves of it's own accord and punches me hard in the head. Everything goes black.

I don't know how long I'm out, but I vaguely recall myself being dragged and when I wake up I'm leaning against a hard surface. Every muscle in my body aches and my head is killing me. I move my arms and legs. They're heavy. I look at my wrists. Great. She brought out the chains. Couldn't even take me to dinner first.

Music blares from upstairs and I sigh. It's hard to tell how long it will be until she comes back. She's probably plotting something heinous, which reminds me. I should probably get out of these chains before she comes back.

I pull at my restraints. These things kept Faith occupied for quite some time once. I don't see me getting out of them any time soon. A cheerful humming comes rushing down the stairs when all of a sudden, I see what I can only describe as myself walking around without me.

"Faith must have hit me pretty hard." I mumble confused.

"Knocked you clean out of your body," the other me says— to— myself, but something sounds off. "Oh, you're going to wish you killed me."

"Faith?! What did you do?!"

"Just a switch-a-roo," she says offhandedly. "You should be fine in there."

"Where am I exactly?" I ask looking around wildly.

My hands shoot to my body. I have hands and a body, so— my eyes shoot to a mirror and staring back at me is Faith. She switched bodies, but—

"How?!" I ask almost in panic. "You have to put us back!"

"That's too boring," she says putting on some dark lipstick. "Here, see if I got my impression right: I'm Buffy Summers and I'm gonna slay you—"

She sways her hips and flips her hair seductively. Well— mine.

"Not bad." I reply with a shrug. "Though I didn't realize my ass was capable of doing what you just did."

"I can do things with your body that you've never dreamed of." Faith replies cockily.

"Please, go on like that and you'll be a dead give away." I counter sitting down calmly on the floor.

She laughs, but I can tell I got under her skin.

"W—well, what are you doing?!" She replies in irritation. "You're just sitting there _not_ freaking out."

"I don't know, Faith." I reply kicking back like she does. "I think it's time I had a vacation. You go ahead and be me. You and I both know that's what you've wanted all along. _My_ life, _my_ friends and family. You know— maybe the mayor _wasn't_ so bad after all. He really _did_ care about you, but you're wrong."

"How's that?" she asks calmly for the first time tonight.

"I might have a lot of things you don't." I tell her as I make myself comfortable against the wall. "But I don't have everything. Life is what _you_ make it. So, please, by all means—walk a mile in my shoes. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not afraid I won't just kill you?" she asks with a smirk.

"No." I reply lacing my fingers together. "If you were going to kill me you wouldn't have chained me to the wall."

She lifts her eyes to mine and sneers.

"We'll see, Summers," she replies and walks up the stairs.

I move to take off Faith's jacket to get comfortable, but I realize— I'm in chains. No way that's happening, right now. Well done, Buffy. Good thinking. I sigh. She could have at least took this damn thing off me or— her before chaining me up. I could just tear it off, but it _is_ a nice jacket. The mayor could have gotten it for her.

As much as I believe I did the right thing, I know it's hurting Faith. He almost killed me over her. Even though his intentions were evil he really was there for Faith in his own twisted way. A part of me wonders if maybe his gift was intended for this purpose. So she can realize that it's not so great being Buffy and that other than the evil, murderous, rampage there's nothing wrong with who she is.

I've had a lot of time to think about my relationship with Faith. People assume I don't think much while I deal with the forces of darkness, but I do. Girl's got to have some down time. I've been waiting for Faith to emerge.

I knew it was only a matter of time before she did, I had this whole scene scripted in my head that we'd have an emotionally charged battle with us somehow managing to talk this out, if she wasn't such a loose canon but no— this is _much_ better.

Sure, there are so many ways where this could go wrong, but beneath it all— I trust Faith. She wants to be a good person. She's just lost her way. I close my eyes. I'm sure I'll be here a while. God, I hope I don't have to pee anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Buffy's POV**

I wake up stiff as a board rubbing at my neck. I'm still chained to the wall, but there's a plate of food and a bottle of water in front of me. How sweet. I get up with a groan and grab the plate. At least she didn't forget about me. I wonder where she is.

I eat quickly and get up to put the plate on the cabinet. There are metal handles on this bad boy. Hm. I _could_ get out of this, but that's not going to make Faith/me very comfortable. I can't gain her trust that way, but as I think about it the urge to pee becomes overwhelming.

"What would Faith do?" I ask myself out loud.

"She probably would have gotten free and killed you already," a voice says behind me. "Hey, B. Or should I say 'Faith'?"

I turn to face her and hold up my hands.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask hearing Faith's raspy voice.

"A while," she admits. "Just coming back from a night on the town until I realized I had to feed you."

"Hm." I reply taking a bite of the McDonald's biscuit. "Thank you."

She walks over to a small day bed and sits down hard.

"You're not making the hostage situation very fun," she comments crossing her legs.

"I'm sorry." I reply while chewing.

"I expected you to be screaming for help," she continues running her hands up and down my body. "Try to get to your friends— but you act like you don't even care about them. I'm not stupid Buffy, I know you can get out of those—"

"I trust you." I respond quietly.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't," she says getting to her feet. "I could have snapped Riley's neck last night in his sleep."

My heart slams into my throat.

"Y—You were with Riley?" I ask softly.

"Don't worry," she messes with something on the table. "I didn't take him for a test drive. He was— nice to me, but— a serious downgrade, B. What happened to the guy you almost killed me over? I mean— at least Angel would've been able to tell—"

"You mean Riley didn't notice?" I ask not too surprised. "Well, he's not exactly observant."

"I think I might ditch the boyfriend," she smirks at me. "He's cute, but really not my style."

"Are you even trying to be me anymore?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"I have to," she whispers. "I can't just—be me."

"Why not?" I push gently.

"If you hadn't noticed, Buffy—" she says walking closer to me. "I'm a killer. No body trusts me. They trust you. I helped this girl at the bar last night—and she— she thanked me. She looked in my eyes and _thanked_ me. _Me_. She didn't know me. Just— grateful I saved her life. Do you think if I were in my body—with the face of a _wanted_ murderer that she still would have thanked me?!"

"Yes." I reply quietly. "Because it's not who you were that matters. It's who you are now—"

"I _am_ a killer." she says interrupting me. "Made a career of it for a little bit."

"Yeah, and if I'd have handled it better you wouldn't have." I tell her.

She shakes her/my head and gets in my face.

"What is this?" She asks slamming her fist into the wall beside my head. "Do you think appealing to my inner savior is going to make me change? I've got news for you, Buffy. That ship sailed the second you put a knife in my gut!"

"I'm not giving up on you, Faith." I reply meeting her angry eyes. "What I did to you— it was wrong and what _we're doing_ is even worse. We can fix this. We'll make it right, somehow."

"Do you think I'm going to be like Angel? All sad and brooding over the things I've done. The deputy mayor was an accident, but everyone else was just a trophy."

"I don't believe that." I reply. "I believe that the deputy mayor was an accident. I was there, but I know you. We were friends once, maybe even—"

I shake my head to steer away those thoughts.

"We can have that again." I say changing course. "I know there's someone good in you. I believe it."

"Prepare to be disappointed." She sneers. "I'm not you, Buffy. I can't be 'little miss perfect'."

"Good." I reply. "I don't want you to be. I liked the Faith, I knew. A little brash and reckless, but you were real and honest. I know that if some things were different, I could very easily be you and I don't think it's a bad thing."

"You don't think being a killer is a bad thing?" She asks in surprise and I weigh out my next words.

"Well, no." I reply. "I _am_ a killer. Just like you. Even at your darkest there was honor in you, Faith. You told me how to defeat the mayor—"

"I what?!" She exclaims looking at me as if I'm crazy. "I would _never_ have done that!"

"Damn, slayer dreams." I say shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" she asks giving me a knowing look.

"Just—" I begin trying to figure out how to start. "We were making a bed and you told me the mayor's weakness was human emotion. That's how we defeated him."

"How?" she asks.

"I don't think you should—" I try to say, but she interrupts me.

"How?!" she screams.

"You." I reply in defeat. "You were his weakness. He loved you, Faith. I'm sorry."

She sits down on the couch with a hard thump. She's quiet for a while and I can tell she's hurting. I've seen the look on my face enough to know and she's trying to keep it hidden.

"Slayer dreams." She whispers looking down at the floor. "I had them too—while I was—"

"You did?" I ask when she doesn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah." She replies crossing her arms in a huff. "It was always the same. You killing me— over and over again. You'd stab the mayor with my knife and ask me if I remembered. We'd fall into an open grave and you'd win, but right before I woke up—I crawled out. I won— and I'm going to again."

She gets to her feet and slams me against the wall by my throat.

"You should die." She whispers. "No one would miss you."

"Faith." I try to say as tears begin to roll down my face.

"Stop it!" She demands. "Stop crying! You have _no_ right to cry."

"Faith." I whisper as my vision begins to darken.

"No!" She screams. "Stop saying that name!"

Her grip falters and she drops her hand.

"I can't do it!" She cries backing away from me. "Why can't I do it?!"

"Because you're not evil, Faith." I reply gasping for air. "I'm going to make you see it."

She sobs on the floor in front of me and I kneel down to meet her eyes.

"I'm never giving up on you again." I continue. "You can kill me if you want to, but I'm not going to hurt you ever again."

"Why would you say that?" She asks clutching herself.

"Because regardless of what you believe, I care about you, Faith." I reply gently touching her arm. "If it takes me dying to make you see it then so be it. These hands are never going to hit you again."

She flinches a bit at my touch, but she doesn't shove or hit me. I'd call that progress.

"You would—" she says looking at me with a mixture of hope and doubt. "You would die for me?"

"Yes." I reply without hesitation.

"Why?" She asks tearfully. "I've done so much—"

"You have, but so have I." I reply lifting her chin to meet my eyes.

She looks into my eyes for a long moment as if trying to find deception somewhere, but I know my heart his honest. I've never seen her so fragile, so broken. If there's any hope left it's here and this is the moment.

"I know saying I'm sorry doesn't fix things. I may never be able to undo the damage I've done... but I want so much to try—"

"I can't—" she says shaking her head. "I can't fix what I've done. I can't bring back the lives I taken— there's no forgiveness for that."

"There is." I say taking her hands. "You've just got to forgive yourself first."

"I can't—" she says breaking into tears.

"You _can_." I insist. "It will take time, but you can— _we_ can. Together. _Please,_ Faith, let me in. Let me help you."

She cries openly and I can do nothing but hold her close. I'm surprised that she's letting me, but I'm not going to comment on it. I run my fingers through her hair. It's strange— comforting myself, yet it _feels_ like Faith. I wish I could have done this in my own body, still— it's not her body that needs comforting. It's her soul.

After several long moments she stops crying. I can tell she's tense. Maybe she's finally realized I'm holding her and is about to lay me out for it but the violence I expect from her doesn't come.

"Since when do you comfort me?" She asks leaning into my arms.

I chuckle slightly so she doesn't think I'm mocking her.

"Since when do you let me?" I ask softly.

She looks up at me with a slight smile. Not quite my smile, but the sweet smile only Faith has.

"Pretty much now." She says wiping at her eyes. "Sorry, I cried all over you— well, me."

"Trust me." I say playfully. "You're not the only one struggling with pronouns."

She nods her head in reply and I'm quickly reminded of something.

"Um—" I say awkwardly. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but— I've _really_ got to pee."

Faith laughs and gets to her feet. She looks down at me for a moment with indecision clouding her eyes. She shrugs and reaches into her back pocket.

"Why didn't you say so, B?" She asks tossing me the keys. "It's not like you couldn't have gotten out of those yourself."

"Because— I mean it— this time— no funny business. No tricks. No plots. I have your back and I know you'll have mine."

I throw the keys back to her and hold out my wrists.

"I _trust_ you." I say sincerely.

She looks down at my wrists and to the keys in her hand.

"We—" she says with uncertainty. "We can really start over?"

"I wish we could have that clean slate. It may not be a start over but it's a new beginning. For both of us."

"What if I screw up?" She asks on the edge of tears. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't." I say wiping tears from her eyes. "You didn't hurt my friends today."

"H— how did you—" she starts to ask but I roll my eyes.

"Faith, come on." I reply. "There's no way you could resist that temptation. I know I wouldn't."

She nods and stares at the keys.

"You really think we can do this?" She asks squeezing the keys tightly.

"I know we can." I reply taking her hand in mine.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Summers." She sighs as she forcefully flips my wrist over. "You make it really hard to be your enemy."

She quickly unclasps the chains and drops them to the ground.

"You were never really my enemy." I reply honestly.

"Tell that to my guts." She playfully winces. "Sorry. I should probably stop throwing that in your face now."

I shrug.

"Well the shoe fits." I smile at her. "I _did_ knife you."

"I shot your boyfriend with a poisoned arrow and plotted to take over Sunnydale." She chimes in.

"I never said we didn't have problems. But— I think we're off to a better start this time around."

She gives me a shy smile. I didn't think she was capable of one but that also reminds me.

"So—" I say awkwardly. "Are we going to switch back or are you cool with me going to the bathroom as you?"

"I don't mind if you don't." She teases with her trademark smirk. "Besides— I kind of— um— broke the little— gadget thing— accidentally— on purpose."

I shrug and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Oh well." I say as we walk upstairs. "Good thing we have a Will— I'm sure she'll find a way."

We make our way into the dimly lit living room and I go in search of the bathroom. It's got to be around here somewhere. Do vampires even use the restroom?

I walk into Angel's bedroom. It's all the same as I remember it. I'd bet if I looked in the drawers I would find his clothes still neatly folded inside. Part of me still aches when I think of Angel, but that part of my life has passed.

I find the bathroom and finally relieve myself. When I walk out Faith is curled up on the bed. She looks exhausted. I sit down beside her and brush the hair out of her face. She rolls over onto her back and looks up at me.

"You should get some sleep." I say softly. "Coming out of a coma can't be an easy thing."

"You tell me." She replies.

"Oh, right." I nod. "Body swap."

She smiles sheepishly and sighs.

"I'm sorry. I've spent eight months in a coma thinking you wanted me dead. Instead I wake up and find you wanting to save me. Then you make me believe I can be saved. I think that's a stranger feeling than waking up from a coma."

"Then I should be the one to apologize." I lay down across from her. "You were always redeemable. I jus— I was an idiot."

"Slow down, B." She replies playfully. "Don't shock me too much, my heart may not be able to take it."

"It's the truth. The way I handled _everything_ when it came to you was just—wrong."

Her eyes are downcast and she shakes her head.

"Not everything." She admits hesitantly resting her hand on mine. "Th—Thank you."

"For what?" I ask quietly.

"For saying that." She bites her lip. "For believing in me."

I give her words some thought and I lace our fingers together.

"You know what's funny?" I ask and she shakes her head. "I never actually stopped."

Her eyes light up and I'm rewarded with her special smile. I've missed that smile, I realize, and the way she used to look at me— almost like she is now, but with my face. I can't wait to see it on hers.

"We should head to Giles' place." She sits up. "Get Red on the body swapping case."

I put my hand on her shoulder and push her back down.

"It can wait." I say softly. "I don't mind being Faith for another night."

"Buffy," she replies with a giggle. "It's just two in the afternoon."

"Oh." I reply with a big yawn. "God, Angel could use some windows."

"Well, severe allergy to the sun and all—" she shrugs.

"Oh, yeah." I giggle. "Sleepy brain talking."

"Mine or yours?" She asks as I scoot just a little closer.

"Probably mine." I reply as I notice her inching.

"If you're sure—" she's being oddly shy. "We _could_ get some sleep. I don't mind going now if you're—"

"Faith." I interupt wrapping my arm around her protectively. "I'm _fine._ "

She swallows hard at our closeness. I don't think I've ever been this close to Faith or intimate, but it seems so easy, so invariably correct that it doesn't even occur to me that she might be uncomfortable.

"I should probably sleep on the couch." I say pointing my thumb toward the living room.

I squeeze her arm reassuringly and get to my feet. I hope she doesn't think—

"Wait!" She grabs my arm. "Y—You don't have to. If—if you don't feel comfortable— I'll take the couch. Your ex's place after all."

"I'm not uncomfortable." I say softly. "I was thinking more about _your_ comfort actually."

She tugs on my arm gently pulling me back onto the bed.

"I haven't— slept— since I woke up." She responds anxiously. "I'm— scared."

"Dreams?" I ask and she nods.

I quickly get myself comfortable and pat the bed.

"No _bad_ dreams tonight." I pull her close to me "I'm on guard."

Faith chuckles when I wrap her protectively in my arms.

"You're going to save me from bad dreams?" She asks sarcastically. "You've always been full of yourself, Summers. Not even you can stop bad dreams."

"You don't think so?" I reply playing with her hair. "Challenge accepted."

She's quiet for a few moments. I almost think she's asleep, but her breathing indicates otherwise. Her head is rested on my shoulder. I can feel our souls connecting like they used to. I've missed our connection so much it's been painful.

"Am I dreaming?" Faith asks sleepily. "Are you really here with me?"

"Yes." I reply threading our fingers together. "I'm here, it's not a dream."

She goes quiet again but she curls in closer to me. Her breath tickles my neck sending strangely pleasant tingles down my spine and her hand caresses mine.

"Good." She whispers. "If it is— please, don't let me wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Notes:** This basically came up from a 'what if' scenario. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Faith's POV**

It's the dream again. The mayor and I are having a picnic at the cemetery. I'm in my own body and we're talking; laughing like we used to. He was such a kind man— even though he was planning world domination. Strange how that works, huh?

"So," he says popping a grape into his mouth. "You and the slayer— new BFF's."

"Yeah." I reply. "I guess so. She says I deserve another chance. Says I deserve— forgiveness."

"Well, you know what that means, right?" He asks handing me an apple. "You're changing your ways. Heck! I don't even think you're mad at her anymore!"

"Are you disappointed in me?" I ask fearfully. "Does this mean I'm weak?"

"Never." He replies seriously. "My Faith isn't weak! You're the slayer! Well— _a_ slayer. If anyone can turn their life around it's you."

"You really think I can?" I ask and he grins.

"Of course you can! Look, Buffy may have killed me, but hey— no hard feelings— I'd have killed her if I had the chance! Ha! But no— I think this is good!"

I struggle with that one. She killed the only person that ever really cared about me.

"Now, _Faith_." He responds in a scolding tone. "All's fair in love and war. She beat me fair and square- a little dirty with the whole knife thing— but— we did go after that vampire of hers— how is he by the way? Strong son of a gun that one!"

"Alive and well, I guess." I reply thinking about his words.

"Then you should join him." He smiles. " _I'm_ dead, Faith. You're not. I don't want you stuck in limbo with me, forever. You have a bright new future waiting for you! If I know anything about Buffy Summers it's that she never gives up no matter how bad it looks."

"It almost sounds like you admire her."

"Don't you?!" He asks with a knowing smile. "I know you have a rocky history with Miss Summers, but deep down I know the truth."

"What's that?"

"What drives all things? You can't hate someone that much without-"

"Love." I reply understanding what he's saying. "Can't have one without the other."

"That's my girl!" He makes me smile with that one. "Now, from the outside looking in— you have two options. You can let your anger and hatred for Buffy consume you _or_ you could give Buffy a chance. Let something real and long lasting happen. You should be with the person you love most—"

He picks up the small snake that always comes crawling up to us.

"—you certainly don't belong here, Faith." He continues putting the snake in the grass. "Like this little guy! Scurry along now!"

"But—" I hesitate trying not to cry.

I know what's coming next.

"I don't want to leave you behind." I continue hurriedly. "You're the only one that's ever— believed in me, loved me—"

"That's not true." Buffy says sitting down beside us.

What's happening? She isn't stabbing him to death.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you again." She responds, as if reading my mind.

"See!" My only father figure says joyfully. "Here we are! You're two most favorite people, sitting on the same cloth. Should I be polishing a shotgun? Ha ha! Just teasing, Buffy! Care for some tea?"

"It's getting dark now." Buffy replies with a sad smile. "We should probably go soon, but thank you."

"Oh well, there's always the afterlife!" He laughs joyfully. "Ah, Faith. I'm going to miss you, kiddo!"

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask as he grips my hand tightly.

"I hope not!" He comments playfully. "I'm _evil_! As much as I'm a family man, I don't want you where I'm going!"

"Is it bad?" I suddenly fear for his soul.

"Ah!" He waves me off. "What is hell like for a demon mayor? Heck! I might even run for office! My credentials _are_ astounding. No, hell is no place for my Faith. You're going to turn your life around."

"How?" I ask clinging to him for dear life.

He looks at Buffy and gives her a smile. All of a sudden, it's pitch black outside and the mayor is standing before the open grave.

"All it takes is a little push." He remarks poking above my heart. "I'm going to miss you, Faith."

I hug him with everything I have and he returns it. All too soon he pulls away and looks at Buffy.

"Take good care of my girl, slayer. She deserves the best."

"I will Mayor Wilkins." Buffy replies with a smile. "For what's it's worth— thank you— for loving her when I—"

"Say no more." Wilkins replies placing his hands behind his back. "It was my eternal pleasure. Now, Faith. Would you do me the honor?"

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"If you want a new beginning—" he says with a sad smile. "You've got to bury the past. You have to let me go."

"Y—You mean?" I am literally trying not to cry. "I I—can't put you in there! I—"

"You can." He states firmly. "You can do anything. I've always believed that and now it's time for _you_ to have a little faith. Go on! You're a big girl! Give your old man the shove!"

"Is this really—?" I begin, but he interrupts me.

"You know I never say goodbye." He responds, scolding me gently. "That one doesn't count! Come on! Show me that slayer strength!"

Buffy places a gentle hand on my shoulder and nods. I grab his shirt gripping it firmly in my hands. A part of me wishes he'd just throw himself in, but I know he won't. This is his final lesson for me.

"Just a little push, Faith." He places his hands over mine. "Just let go."

"I love you." I cry.

"I know." He replies wiping the tears from my eyes. "I love you too, kiddo. Go ahead, bury your past, put me to rest."

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves, but my heart is breaking.

"You got it, boss." I say softly and give him a gentle push.

He falls effortlessly into the open grave, smiling at me the whole way down.

"I'm proud of you, Faith." His words fill me ears on his descent.

I hear him land with a thud. I almost follow after him, but I know I can't. My future is waiting for me. Buffy is waiting. I turn to look at her and she gathers me in an airtight hug. I let myself cry on her shoulder. She isn't fighting me like before. She's being kind.

All of a sudden, the ground gives out from under me and I'm falling.

"Faith!" Buffy cries grabbing my hand. "It's alright. I've got you. You're safe."

I look down and it's as if all of hell's fire is trying to pulling me down.

"B—Buffy!" I call as I feel my grip slipping. "P—Please, don't let me go!"

"I won't." She says oddly calm. "I'm never letting you go again."

I look into her fiery blue eyes— she means it. I tighten my grip and reach up with my free hand. She takes it without hesitation and quickly pulls me up. When my feet hit the ground, my eyes open for real and there she is— in my body with the same look in her eyes as in my dream.

That's when I know— I'm going to be okay. She's really here. I'm not going to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Notes:** This basically came up from a 'what if' scenario. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Buffy's POV**

I don't know when I drifted off to sleep, but when I wake up Faith is still firmly attached. Her eyelids are fluttering and her breaths quick and rapid. Oh, no. I said I'd protect her from bad dreams. Of course, I'd start failing right off the bat.

"Faith." I whisper shaking her gently. "It's alright. I've got you. You're safe."

"B-Buffy." She says barely above a whisper. "P-Please, don't let me go."

"I won't." I reply not sure if she can even hear me. "I'm never letting you go again."

Her breathing slows and her grip on my hand tightens. She opens her eyes after a moment and just looks at me. I can tell she's surprised, but not quite sure what to do.

"Hey." I say softly hoping not to startle her.

"Hey." She replies relaxing. "So— I guess, it was real after all."

"What?" I ask running my fingers through her hair.

"I— I was falling. It was the same dream from before, but this time it was different."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and she slowly nods.

"The m-mayor—" She replies in a small voice. "Said I had to bury my past if I want a new beginning. It was the cemetery— the same dream, but— a different conversation."

I wince. I could only imagine what she must feel— waking up to the person that kills her in her dreams every night.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"No!" She says quickly. "Y—You didn't kill me— or— or _him_. You were— nice to each other. I did it, Buffy— I pushed him in. I didn't want to, but— I did it."

"What do you mean?" I ask turning to face her.

"It wasn't us falling in the grave this time." She's trying not to cry. "He told me— I had to let him go, I had to bury my past—"

She breaks down into real tears, but she's determined to continue.

"I pushed him in— I did it. Then the earth tried to swallow me whole— you were there to catch me— you're always there to catch me."

She cries on my shoulder and I can do nothing but hold her.

"It's alright, Faith." I whisper in her ear. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I— I believe you." She responds curling into my neck.

I think that's the first time she's ever said that. Now it's up to me to not let her down and I never want to ever again. I know it's going to be intense. She's going to be face to face with people she's hurt- but I won't let them touch her. Then there's the Council's men that we have to deal with.

I swear— if they interfere with this Faith won't be the only slayer with a criminal record and I mean that. That knowledge kind of scares me, but in a more terrifying way it doesn't. I _want_ to protect Faith by any means necessary and the fact that the idea of killing a human in this case _doesn't_ bother me is worrisome, because I will— for _her_. Does it mean my humanity is slipping?

"Are you okay?" Faith asks tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply pulling myself from my thoughts. "So, food?"

"Starved." She nods.

"Come on." I hold my hand out to her. "Let's grab some dinner and when you're ready we'll head to Giles'."

"When I'm ready?" She inquires with curiosity.

"Yeah." I shrug not sure what she's curious about. "What's up?"

"Don't you want to switch back as soon as possible?" She asks climbing off the bed. "I mean— I _am_ a wanted fugitive."

"Oh, right."

I didn't think about that, but then again I'm really not that worried. Sunnydale is full of criminals and lots of people tend to turn the other way. We'll just need to stay away from watchful cops. They're not too happy with Faith at the moment.

"We'll be fine." I continue. "I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. If we have to- we'll lay low for a while until you think you're ready."

She's quiet for a moment and gives me a grateful smile.

"Thanks." She mumbles and then chuckles. "Almost sounds like you _want_ to."

"Mm." I reply cocking my head. "You, me, a little downtime and maximum chillage? Sounds like a good time to me."

Her eyes light up at that and she gives me a wicked sexy smirk.

"Folks might get the wrong idea, B?" She replies teasingly.

It so odd hearing my voice talk to me like that, but if I'm being honest I'd tell you: I can hear Faith's voice speaking to me in my head. The sensations her innuendo gives me, however, I will deny.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Willow's gay now and we share a dorm. It's like we're in high school all over again."

Faith grins.

"I _knew_ something was up!"

"What do you mean?"I ask and she looks kind of guilty.

"I may have— run into Willow at the Bronze last night." She says wincing. "I was kind of rude to her friend. My gaydar _totally_ went off though."

"Yeah." I comment sitting down beside her. "I've only met the girl a couple of times, but- she seems sweet."

"Sorry." Faith mumbles.

"Why?"

"I said some pretty nasty stuff to her." She admits. "She just— didn't seem all that important. I was nice to Willow! If—that helps—" She drops her head and sighs. "Come on. Let's eat and get this over with. The sooner the bashing's over the sooner we can get over it."

"Okay."

I'll admit— I'm kind of disappointed she didn't want to lay low with me for a couple of days. I've liked spending time with Faith. One on one she tends to share more of herself. She's always been like that. Tough to everyone's face, but beneath it all— she's a young woman that feels just like everyone else.

It's okay though— it's just a rain check. I can hang out with her anytime once the situation is settled. I just hope she wants to.

We head into town receiving strange looks as we go. I wonder what we look like to people. Faith has a walk to her that is completely different from mine. It's more confident and kind of a- strut. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but our bodies just don't match the walk we currently have.

She's putting on her brave face. It almost looks like old Faith walking beside me, but in my body, of course and me— well— I'm known to have a prissy walk. We must look crazy.

We grab a couple of burgers and sit down to eat. People kind of clear the area. They usually do when they think there's trouble. Faith doesn't _look_ like a criminal, but— there's a reason they call her the dark slayer. She likes a lot of black.

When we're finished we walk the few blocks to Giles' place and once we reach the door I feel her stop. I turn around and she's hugging herself anxiously. I walk back to her and rub my hand down her arm.

"It's going to be okay." I say quietly so as not to catch the attention of anyone inside. "I'm here and— maybe it's just Giles'."

Voices from inside immediately tell me I'm wrong. Faith drops her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Maybe I'm _not_ ready for this. They're going to freak."

"Yes, they probably will." I admit and take her hand in mine. "They'll— sling hurtful words, yell and maybe even scream a lot, but that's all they are— it's just words. I won't let them touch you and if it's gets to be too much we'll leave."

She looks into my eyes seemingly searching for something.

"You'll—" S0he says hiding her face. "You'll stay with me?"

"Yes." I say firmly. "I won't leave your side— not even for a second."

She nods at me after a moment and walks with me to the door. When I knock, she quickly threads her fingers together with mine. The door quickly opens and Giles' is standing there.

"Buffy!" He says worriedly and his shock is obvious when he sees the both of us. "Faith."

"Hey, G-Man." Faith replies awkwardly. "We got a problem."

He looks at Faith in my body and then looks at me.

"Oh, Lord. So, it's true."

We both look at each other and then at him.

"We—uh—T—Tara—" he stutters removing his glasses and pointing inside the house. "She— She said your energy seemed a bit— uh— off—yesterday. Uh— c-come in."

He steps aside and opens the door for us. Faith looks at me fearfully and I squeeze her hand. I step inside cautiously keeping Faith close. When I get to the living room I see my friends and give them a wave.

"Hey, guys." I grin.

"Hey, Faith!" Xander says as he flips through a book. "F-Faith!"

He looks up and scurries out of his seat.

"B-Buffy?!" he exclaims pointing. "Faith is here!"

We look at each other and he kind of sits back down.

"Oh, wait—" he says pointing at the two of us. "You knew that. Body swap. Right. Is anyone else having trouble with this?"

"Yes." Faith and I say together sharing a private smile.

"Nope, just you." Willow says sighing. "Hey, Buffy. Faith."

I know Faith doesn't miss the wicked look of scorn Willow gives her, but she says nothing—just inches slightly closer.

"Red." Faith mumbles.

She glances at Tara who gives her a sympathetic smile. I think I'm going to like this girl.

"Hi." Tara says softly. "It's nice to meet you."

Faith blushes and nods.

"You too." She mumbles glancing at the floor.

"You're being strangely cordial." Xander comments smugly. "Taking a break from being an evil bitch?"

"Xander!" I scold him and he shrugs.

"What?!" he retorts. "Are we not going to discuss the giant elephant in the room? Faith is an evil, virginity stealing, psychopath and she should be in chains well on her way to merry old England."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not, Buffy?" Willow asks. "I mean- I'm not trying to jump on the hate train, but- really- I want to hear you out."

"Thanks, Will." I reply surprised. "Faith deserves another chance. She _wants_ to-"

"Get on our good side and murder us in our sleep?" Xander asks cutting me off loudly. "I don't think so."

"Shut up, Xander!" Anya adds curtly. "At least, hear what Buffy has to say."

She looks at me and nods.

"Thank you, Anya." I respond in confusion. "She wants to change, she wants to do what's right."

"You mean to go prison?" Xander asks receiving a glare from everyone in the room.

"If I have to." Faith states, finally speaking. "I— I don't— I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Well, you did." Xander says closing his book. "Especially, me!"

"How did she hurt you exactly?" Anya asks confused. "You said she took your virginity. When is that a bad thing?"

Faith blushes and hides her face.

"How I treated you was— wrong." Faith says looking up to meet Xander's eyes.

"Really?" He asks. "Are you sure? You don't look too convinced."

"Okay, stop nit picking." I tell him getting fed up.

"He has a right to speak his piece." Willow comments.

"Here I thought you were on my side." I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"I'm not on sides, Buffy." She remarks earnestly. "While his— argument isn't exactly a strong one. He has a right to give his side."

"No." Faith interrupts shaking her head. "He's right. I used him, h—hurt him and tossed him aside. He has a right to be mad at me."

"Wow." Xander states in a mocking tone. "Faith admitting she's wrong. Never thought I'd see the day-"

I clench my fists in anger, but Faith's hand on my arm calms me down.

"It's okay." She reassures, loud enough for only me to here. "I deserve this."

I shake my head as he continues slinging insults until I can't take it anymore.

"Alright, enough!" I say firmly.

"Buffy, it's okay." Faith repeats. "Obviously, they're not interested in this whole forgiveness thing, right now. I didn't expect them to just welcome me. I have some proving to do."

"You don't owe them anything." I tell her, but she shakes her head.

"Yeah, I do." she says softly. "And I owe myself. They're good people, Buffy. Don't lose your friends on _my_ behalf."

Giles' and Tara are the only ones that have remained silent throughout this whole thing. I don't know what angle Willow is getting at. She seems kind of neutral, but still hurt.

"There is the whole matter of the body swap." Willow reminds us. "Which I'm working on, but we shouldn't forget— it _looks_ like Faith is here willingly. That should mean something."

"Yeah." Anya agrees. "Just because she was evil once doesn't mean she can't be good."

" _Yes_ , it does!" Xander inputs. "She's _killed_ people!"

"So, have I." Anya replies pointedly.

"Yeah, but you're different!" he says tossing his hands up.

"How?" Anya is obviously annoyed.

"You're not evil anymore." He says and stops.

"So, basically what you're saying is—" Anya responds visibly angry. "you're a hypocrite."

"Ye— No!" Xander says turning his attention to her. "Faith is _still_ evil. I'm not convinced this isn't one of her little plots."

"Faith isn't really a big thinker." Willow notes and looks to Faith. "Sorry, I just mean—"

"I'm more of an action girl." Faith agrees with a shrug. "It's accurate."

Willow nods and an unwilling smile tugs at the corner of her mouth.

"Still not buying it." Xander maintains and I can tell Faith is getting antsy.

"You don't have to." She says louder than she's spoken the whole argument. "Look, I'm _sorry_ I hurt you Xander. I'm sorry for everything I've done—to _all_ of you, and you don't have to accept my apology. That's fine. I don't need your approval— I don't need anyone's. Buffy thinks I have a chance— that's enough for me."

I look at her and her shoulders are square, but she's not taking a fighting stance. She's just standing up for herself. If she were in her body it might be kind of sexy, but I chase those thoughts away. A bit of pride swells in my chest when no one has anything to say.

Giles' clears his throat and puts his glasses on.

"Faith?" He asks cautiously. "You've obviously been through a lot- would it be alright if we could- speak with Buffy in private?"

"Sure." She answers and goes to walk outside, but I squeeze her hand.

"I'm not far." I say quietly and she smiles at me.

"Thanks, B." She replies in a hushed tone.

"I—I'll go with you!" Tara says receiving a worried look from Willow. "It's alright. She won't hurt me."

She gives Willow's hand a squeeze and smiles at Faith as they walk outside. Hm. At least _someone_ is in her corner.

"I think I'll go too." Anya says and gets to her feet.

"You're going outside with a known psychopath?!" Xander exclaims and Anya sighs.

"No, Xander!" She replies angrily. "I'm going to sit outside with someone that's just like _me_."

Xander sighs as Anya follows Faith and Tara shutting the door hard behind her. She's got a point. She was responsible for hundreds if not thousands of deaths, but she's found acceptance here and she didn't _willingly_ change. Her source of power is why she's no longer a demon. It was destroyed in high school.

I feel better knowing there are some reasonable voices here—though I never thought I'd ever say Anya was reasonable, but- she's definitely earned some respect here.

Giles' takes a seat and motions for me to do the same.

"We're going to discuss this like normal adults here." He says in a warning tone.

"Normal adults would turn the murderous psychopath into proper authorities." Xander counters in a mocking tone. "Let me know when you find these 'normal' adults."

"Xander, you don't have to like it." I sigh. "Faith is here and she's sorry. Things got out of hand before— if she wants a second chance I say we give it to her."

Xander rolls his eyes and throws up his hands.

"Do you really know that she wants to change?" Willow asks quietly. "Really, Buffy. Are you sure?"

"Yes." I reply firmly. "You weren't there— you guys didn't see her—. It's real."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly the best judge of character are you, Buff?" Xander asks and I'm offended.

"Uh— that's not true!" I retort. "I was right about my demon roommate! _You_ guys were the wrong ones!"

"Buffy's right." Giles interrupts. "Her slayer blood is better able to sense the forces of evil much better than ours."

"Well, I think her slayer blood is really off this time." Xander scoffs.

"Excuse me?" I retort. "You're the one that keeps getting crushes on demons that want to kill you."

"Faith, isn't a demon."

"If she were up to something evil I'd know." I argue. "I'm kind of offended that you think _my_ gift is faulty!"

"What else are we supposed to think?" Willow asks softly. "Just the other day you were trading punches with her and today— you're—holding hands."

"Which is slightly disturbing." Xander adds receiving a look from Willow. "What? I'm still a guy!"

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway!" I glare at him. "Look, she's doing this with or without your approval, but she's not doing it alone. So either you guys are—"

"What?" Xander asks. "With you or against you? Ever think maybe that's what Faith wants?"

"No! I'm not turning on anyone! I'm just not going to turn my back on her when she needs somebody!"

"Who says that somebody has to be you?" Willow asks and I just look at her.

"I do." I reply softly. "I _want_ to be. I love you guys, but none of you know what it's like being a slayer— that's a connection _only_ Faith and I share. It's not your fault, but— I _really_ believe Faith wants to change— I—I _believe_ her. So— regardless of what happens here. I'm not abandoning her— not again."

"Well, then I think the matter is settled." Giles comments quietly. "If Buffy believes Faith's desire for change is authentic then I believe her."

"So, that's it then?" Xander asks irritably. "Our feelings don't matter."

"That's not true, Xander. Of course, your feelings matter. Faith has made mistakes— big ones, but we all have and we forgive each other. We forgave Angel— sort of— and Anya— even Spike and— and Riley! He's one of those commando guys, that kind of helped create Adam!"

"Buffy has a point." Willow agrees, giving me a small smile.

"I know, I just don't like it!" Xander says pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighs and shakes his head, "Alright, fine!" Immediately sulking. "But I don't have to like her!"

"Okay." I nod. "That's fair."

"You know I'm in." Willow says with a shrug. "Tara doesn't think she's a threat and— I trust you. You know I'm all about the redemption."

"Thanks, Will. It really means a lot you guys."

"Well, now that it's settled." Giles adds in, sipping on a cup of hot tea. "What are your plans for dealing with the Council?"

I take a second to think. I kind of forgot about them.

"W—Well?! I didn't think that far ahead! I was worried about Faith and this whole thing I didn't really think about it!"

"Don't you think you should?" Giles replies and I see him roll his eyes. "Buffy, they are after her. They want to charge her for murder and this isn't like a normal trial."

"You mean you're not innocent until proven guilty?" I ask in confusion.

Giles' kind of nods.

"Basically. They already know Faith is guilty— it's a matter of what to do with her now. They'll decide if she's capable of being rehabilitated or if she must be put down."

"She's not a dog." I respond angrily.

"We know that, Buffy." Giles reassures. "But _they're_ not so forgiving. Faith is still _technically_ the Council's slayer."

"Well, not anymore." I say firmly. "They can try to take her, but I won't let them."

"Are you saying you're willing to _kill_ for her?" Giles' asks seeing straight through to me.

Of course, he would. He's pretty much my father.

"Yes." I reply without a doubt. "Yes, I would."

The room is quiet as my words take weight. I don't expect them to understand. I don't really understand it myself, but it feels right. I won't ever kill someone as a first option, but if it becomes us vs. them. Best believe, I'm taking those bastards with me. Some of them don't even qualify as human. I know what they do to slayers, after all, but they're not doing it to Faith.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Notes:** This basically came up from a 'what if' scenario. Thank you so much for the reviews so far. Please continue to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Faith's POV**

I can hear their voices from here. Damn slayer hearing. I mostly just hear Xander being his usual whiny self, but he's a good guy beneath it all. Kind of makes me regret treating him the way I did but— can't take it back now.

"So, you slept with Xander." The woman named Anya says.

Great, now I get to deal with the angry new girlfriend.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I mumble and she shrugs.

"I don't care." She says sitting down beside me. "I'm just curious."

"Ah." I reply awkwardly.

Tara dips her head hiding a blush. She seems meek and timid, but nice.

"Did he last longer with you or is seven minutes his best?" Anya asks making me snort.

"Damn." I reply. "Sorry, I think you're outta luck there. Some things never change."

"That's what I thought." She says kicking at a rock. "Oh well, I love him. He's mine. Don't make any moves, sister!"

"Don't worry—" I mumble quietly. "He's cute, but— not really my style."

"Good." She nods.

She gets up and paces a bit. She doesn't seem to be the patient type. Hell, I'm not all that patient either, but at least I can chill. Tara moves to take Anya's seat. She seems super nice- like- I don't feel at all threatened by her. The opposite actually- she's kind of relaxing, but something tells me she's powerful.

We sit together in silence for a moment. I wish I had something to say. I do, but apologizing doesn't come easy to me. I give her a quick glance and our eyes meet briefly. She quickly looks away. It's kind of- cute. When she looks back I give her a small smile and she blushes. Wow, really shy. I'm such a jerk for being mean to her.

"Um—" I stutter not really sure what to say. "I'm s-sorry— for how I treated you at the Bronze last night."

"Oh!" she says her eyes opening wide. "I-I know! It's okay."

"No." I reply turning to face her fully. "Y-you have nothing to do with any of this. It wasn't— personal."

She nods her head and goes quiet for a moment as if pondering her next words.

"I-It's good, you know." she says taking a deep breath. "What you're d-doing. I can t-tell you mean it and- B-Buffy too. She really c-cares about y-you."

"Thanks." I reply tucking my hair behind my ear. "Y-You really think so?"

"Oh, I know it!" She says turning to me fully. "You're a really good p-person."

No one besides Buffy has ever said that to me before, but— why is she being so nice to me?

"I know what it's like—" she comments quietly. "—to have a d-darkness you can't away run from, but— it doesn't mean you're e-evil. It's what you do with it— that's what counts— right?"

She looks up at me with an almost anxious look on her face. Is she trying to convince me or herself?

"I guess so." I reply fidgeting with my fingers. "Kind of like Angel if you think about it."

"A-Angel?" she asks. "Th-the vampire?"

Willow's probably filled her in for the most part.

"Yeah." I shrug. "He's a demon with a soul— always fighting his darkness to be a hero. Always looking for redemption and—helping people."

"Yeah!" She responds with a bright smile in her eyes. "Like that."

She almost looks relieved. I wonder why, but I barely know the woman so I won't push the issue.

"So, you and Red? When did that happen?"

Her face turns a bright scarlet and she hides her face.

"W-Willow?" she asks looking down. "We— We're just friends. W-We met at Wicca Group and kind of been h-hanging out f-for a couple months now. She's nice."

"She's good people." I reply.

It's obvious Tara's into Willow. Shame it's not something more by now, but I have a good feeling about it. Red's definitely into her too. I'm pretty sure I saw some hand holding between them, but— Buffy holds my hand— doesn't necessarily mean anything.

It almost feels like I'm disappointed. Sure, I've thought about it. Who wouldn't? Buffy's hot in all the right places. Got the slayer thing going on- just like me, but she's so together. Not at all like me. I'm not even sure we have much in common anymore other than the whole slaying gig.

"What's wrong?" Tara asks when I'm quiet for a while.

"Oh, sorry." I reply coming back to the present. "Just— thinking. Been doing that a lot lately."

"You're wondering about Buffy." She says with a nod.

How does she know that?

"I-I can r-read aura's." She explains. "Plus y-you get this look on your f-face when you think about h-her."

That's wicked cool! A real witch and not just a wannabe like I've dealt with before. I knew there was something different about her.

"That's pretty cool." I reply quietly and she blushes. "Okay, witchy woman. Let's see what you've got. Read me."

She crosses her legs in front of her and closes her eyes. I turn to her and cross my legs closing my eyes. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing. Do I really want someone I barely know doing a read on me? Maybe I do. Maybe she can see something in me that I can't.

The second I clear my thoughts I can feel this strange sensation as if someone is peering inside my soul. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, but as soon as those thoughts go through my mind the presence backs away gently.

Then I feel slightly disappointed. I _want_ someone to know— I want someone to see. What I've been through, who I am, because right now, I'm not even sure who that is. I hear Tara's breath hitch as I let her in. My eyes shoot open and her hands crash down on my arms. Suddenly, it's like I'm watching my whole life replay before my eyes.

My mom, my stepfather, my watcher—all of it. Every tear, every lash, every beating and heartache. The good moments are few and far between. The best of them involving Buffy. One memory in particular was eating dinner with B and Miss Summers. My heart hurts for destroying that relationship. Joyce has always been good to me.

When the visions stop I see Tara in front of me. Her eyes are rolled in the back of her head. I quickly grab her shoulders. If Red walks out and sees this she's going to think it's _my_ fault. I'll be dead for sure.

"T-Tara?" I ask softly.

She quickly sucks in a breath and her eyes return to normal. When she looks at me she's crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask anxiously and she nods her head. "I'm going to need you to say something or I have to get Red."

"I'm o-okay."She says wiping at her eyes.

"Did you— see all that?" I ask and she nods taking my hand in hers.

"It's going to be okay." She says reassuringly. "I see you. You're not a bad person."

"I'm not good either." I remark, relaxing a bit.

"Not yet." She suppresses a smile. "But you will be. I know it."

"You see good in me after all that?" I ask with uncertainty. "I think your witchy powers might be a little off."

"Every one is capable of good and evil." She says seemingly more at ease. "Your past is darker than theirs— but with all the bad you've been through— it makes you compassionate in ways they can't understand. You may be tough and withdrawn, but you're vulnerable to the people you let in l-like Buffy— she's the only one here who can actually hurt you and it scares you, but— a part of you _wants_ to let her in because she's the only one who can really understand-"

"Understand what?" I question when she lets her sentence drop.

"The darkness." She replies softly. "She fights it too, but— it's more than that. You're at peace when you're with Buffy— she— fills a void that you've never let anyone close to and Buffy-"

She blushes.

"Th-the admiration you have for her—" She says hiding her face. "It's mutual— definitely."

I do admire Buffy. I wish I knew how she balances her life with slaying and fighting. For me it's one or another. When I'm slaying, I'm slaying. When I'm living I'm living. I'm an—

"All or nothing." Tara states as if reading my mind. "That's how I know you really mean what you say. You know that words carry weight. You carry the weight of every word that's been said to you. Good or bad— but you're _good_. I know you are."

"I'm glad someone does." I reply and she gives me a blushing smile.

"I knew it last night. You've been through a lot and you're hurting— but you're not evil."

I give her words some thought. She really hit the nail on the head that's for sure. Heck, some of the stuff I never really thought about, but— she's not wrong. I found nothing to call bullshit on— she's good. I like her.

The door opens and Tara gives me a knowing smirk when I feel my face light up at Buffy's presence. I give her a playful shove as Red follows Buffy outside. I don't miss the not so subtle jealousy on Red's face, but I expected that— I just didn't expect the same look on Buffy's. Who's _she_ jealous of? Tara gives me a gentle nudge and I look at her.

"What?" I ask and she blushes.

"You were staring." She says lowly stifling a giggle.

She discreetly nods toward Buffy and gets to her feet. Oh, shit. I need to stop thinking so much. Making me do weird shit.

"Sup, B?" I ask getting to my feet.

"I was about to ask _you_?" She shoots a brief glare toward Tara.

"Oh!" I say and hold my hands out. "It was so cool! Tara was telling me she reads auras, so I let her read mine. She's a friggin' witch, B. A real one— and freaky accurate too."

I give Tara a nervous smile and she nods her head in understanding. It's the only way I can tell her she's right without really saying it.

"I'm a _real_ witch." Willow mumbles under her breath.

"Oh, sorry, Willow." I wince. "I didn't mean _you're_ not a real witch it's just—"

I sigh.

"Cut me a break, would ya?" I mumble. "Coma for eight months— not exactly at my social best."

"I know what you meant." Willow asserts with a forced smile. "You're forgiven, but next time you're a toad."

She sticks her nose up at me and takes my seat.

Was she teasing me just now? Buffy wraps her arm around my shoulder and kind of hugs me. What's going on? Xander and Giles' walk outside and kind of gather around Buffy. I feel like I'm facing judge and jury.

Xander kind of clears his throat and takes a deep breath. He walks up to me and I can't tell he'd rather be somewhere else. Not that I blame him.

"We're not okay." He says bluntly.

I just look at the ground. I've already said all I can.

"It's past stuff." He continues. "I'm not convinced there's not something dark and sinister in this for you, but Buffy believes you— and I believe Buffy. We're good, but we're not friends."

"I understand." I reply quietly. "For what it's worth— Thanks."

He looks at me for a second and just shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'll never get used to that." He comments going to stand beside Giles'.

Willow shares a look with Tara and gives me a small smile. The look in her eyes tells me all I need to know. She takes a deep breath and shrugs.

 _"Hurt her and I'll kill you myself."_ Willow's voice says in my head.

Whoa. Red's gotten stronger. She hides it well.

"Okay?" She asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, Willow." I reply lowly. "I got you."

Buffy gives me a strange look, but Willow grins at me secretively. I've always appreciated Willow's spunk. Chick's got attitude when it counts, I can respect that. Her concern for Buffy has always been kind of admirable. Makes me wish I had a friend like that— who knows though, maybe me and ' _Scarlet Witch'_ could be friends after all. I mean— we at least have one thing in common.

I give Buffy my best charming smile and her face gets kind of flushed. It's a little weird seeing _me_ make that face, but— in my head— I see Buffy and the image— does stuff to me. Makes me feel things I'm not used to, but it doesn't feel bad— I think I'm— excited? Maybe giddy?

I didn't know I was capable of feeling _giddy_ over anything nonviolent. Knowing that I am makes me feel better. Actually— makes me feel kind of great. Maybe I _can_ do the hero gig. With Buffy with me— I guess— I just feel like I can do anything and I'm not hating the high I'm riding right now.

Giles' walks over to me putting his glasses back on.

"Welcome back, Faith." He gives me a fatherly smile.

He's always _tried_ to be there for me. I was just always too afraid to let him. Wesley never made it too easy either. Maybe it can be different this time around. I just know it really means a lot that he's letting me come back- I think I'm actually trying not to cry.

"Thanks." I say trying to speak past the lump that's suddenly appeared in my throat.

Buffy squeezes my hand and then the tears really start coming.

Giles' hugs me tight to him and lets me cry against his shoulder. I feel Buffy's protective eyes scanning the area as if daring anyone to say a word. No one does and after a moment I feel Buffy hug us both.

"Welcome home, Faith." She whispers in my ear. "I've missed you."

For the first time in my life— I finally feel like I _am—_ home and it's finally not a bad thing. This is it. It's where I belong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Notes:** Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like it. I appreciate the feedback so much. Here's to hoping you like the next chapter. :)

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Buffy's POV**

It's really happening. Faith's back. Willow and Tara performed the spell to get us some mystical object that let us switch bodies again. Just in time to save a church held hostage by some vamps working for Adam too. It was Faith that was the first to respond. She was headed out the door before I could open my mouth.

She's really taking this hero business seriously. Heck, she even got out of being arrested _because_ she helped stop those vamps. Officer just turned the other way. There's still the Council's boys to deal with. I know Faith is worried about it, but she won't say anything.

We're headed to see Mom today. It was Faith that recommended it. She wants to apologize to her. I think it's really sweet. I meet her in front of my house and she's carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"You're going all out on this thing." I comment as she struggles to switch arms.

"Hell yeah, B." She says grunting when the wind about blows the flowers out of her arms. "You're mom is kind of a big deal— to me. She was always really nice and I pay her back by holding her hostage—"

"Faith." I take the flowers. "It's going to be okay, you know? You didn't have to do all of this—"

"I want to make a good impression." She shrugs. "If I'm going to be around— I mean— if you want me to be—"

" _Of course_ , I want you around." I reply taking her hand in mine.

"Then I want Miss Summers to know I'm serious!" She grabs the bouquet and walking to my front door.

"W-Wait up!" I say in a hushed tone.

"What?!" She asks annoyed. "Are we doing this or not? I could— ding and ditch then just leave the flowers if—"

"No!" I disagree, hushing her. "I just— Are you okay?"

She sighs trying not to roll her eyes.

"Look—" She replies seriously. "I'm in— for real— I'm on the Scooby bandwagon, but I want to make it right with the people that matter most, you know?"

She raises her hand to knock on the door, but I stop her.

"I know you're in—" She says, "and you're all— gung ho about the path to redemption, but— slow down! It might make Mom anxious if you're all in her face about it."

"I'm not going to jump on her!" Faith replies. "But I should the first one to speak— I think I owe her that much respect."

So, that's why she's doing this and making a real gesture about it. She wants to show my mom respect. I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." I reply and she nods.

She raises her hand and knocks on the door. Mom opens the door and is confused when she sees me.

"Buffy? Why are you knocking? Is everything okay?"

Then she sees the bouquet of flowers and the person holding them. Faith stares up at Mom for a moment as if she'd forgotten what she wanted to say, but I grab her hand and she snaps out of it.

"Faith." Mom says and I can see the fear in her eyes. "Oh, God. What have you—"

"It's okay, Miss Summers!" Faith responds quickly. "I-I'm just here to a-apologize— I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

"Buffy?" Mom asks looking at me in concern. "Are you behind this?"

"Nope." I reply holding my hands up innocently. "This was all Faith's idea, but— she's serious."

Mom gives us a suspicious look and nods her head.

"Alright." She says begrudgingly. "Let's discuss this inside."

"Thank you." Faith mutters softly.

Mom gives me a death glare as we walk inside to the dining room.

"Please, let me start." Faith continues, giving Mom a hopeful look and Mom nods. "I'm so— so sorry, Miss Summers. For what I did to you— what I did to Buffy— I will _never_ hurt your family again. I understand I have a lot to make up for- a lot of it— I _can't_. I wish I could— take it all back. You welcomed me into your home and I betrayed your trust. You— don't have to forgive me. I- I don't know how, but— I'm going to make it right— somehow. That's— That's all."

Mom looks at her and Faith goes rigid. She looks terrified. I want to hug her and tell her everything will be alright. Mom just stares into her eyes for a minute as if she's weighing the truth of her words, but Faith is steadfast. I know she's awaiting a slur of vicious words, but— I don't know if Mom is capable of being cruel. Not when Faith is being so earnest.

After a moment, Faith steps forward and hesitantly hands Mom the bouquet of flowers. I'm not sure Mom even knows how to react at the moment.

"Oh!" Mom says taking them cautiously and asks quietly. "These—" She gives Faith a perplexed look, but shakes her head, "are for me?"

"Y-Yes." Faith says anxiously. "Tulips, right? I r-remember you said you liked them when—"

"You helped me with my garden." Mom notes, surprising me.

I look at Faith who's smiling shyly. When did that happen?

"I'll just— put these in water." Mom gets to her feet.

She walks into the kitchen and I hear water begin to run. Faith is fidgeting with her hands. I'm not sure if I should comfort her or go talk to my mom, but Mom makes up my mind when she comes back in the room with the flowers in a vase.

"You _really_ want to make things right?" Mom asks Faith directly.

Faith nods emphatically.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Faith murmurs softly. "Whatever it takes."

Mom nods and takes a deep breath.

"Well, you can start by fixing my coffee table." Mom says shaking her head. "I've been trying to piece it back together, but it's giving me the hardest time."

Faith cracks the brightest grin as if she just won a beautiful pageant. God, I wish she'd smile at me like that, but then— she does and it takes my breath away.

"I-I'll have it done it no time!" Faith says rolling her sleeves up.

"It's out back." Mom says and Faith jogs out the back door.

I sit down and tap my fingers on the table.

"Thank you, Mom." I comment, breaking the silence.

"Oh, don't thank _me_." She says giving me a scolding look. " _Willow_ called and filled me in before you got here."

"Ah." I reply and she smirks.

"Oh, yes. Buffy, what were you thinking? If Willow hadn't have called me I'd have freakedout _so hard_ on you both."

"I know." I reply, grimacing. "Faith _really_ wanted to do this and she _means_ it, Mom."

Mom sighs and crosses her arms.

"I _know_." She says looking at me squarely. "I've raised a daughter. I know what a sincere apology looks like— flowers— was a nice gesture. I'm— kind of touched that she remembered."

"You always have been a sucker for flowers." I give her a grin.

"Flowers can say so much more than words can ever express." She replies, cocking her head. "I appreciate the gesture."

"It was sweet." I say biting my lip. "When did Faith ever help with your gardening?"

"Sometime after Christmas last year. She came by looking for you and— you were out with your friends. She seemed— flustered— just— emotional, but trying to keep cool. I figured something was on her mind."

"What did you talk about?" I ask curious.

"Now, Buffy." She says shaking her head. "You don't win someone's trust by telling their secrets."

"You're right. I'm sorry I asked."

"You're forgiven. I always knew she'd come around. She's fragile— with all the things she's been through— her trust in you is important. Once you have it— _completely—_ there's nothing that girl won't do for you— nothing. You're important to her, Buffy."

"I am?" I ask and she gives me a knowing smile.

"Of course you are. It was _you_ that got through to her. Whatever you did or said— was exactly what she needed from _you._ I don't think she would have opened up to anyone else. She needs _somebody_ she can count on. I'm glad you've made that person you."

"Sure, no pressure." I say and Mom taps my hand.

"Just be careful, Buffy." Mom responds, squeezing my hand. "Being someone's rock is not easy, but if anyone can be that for Faith it's you and you're not alone."

"You want to be there for Faith?" I ask quizzically.

"If she'll let me." Mom replies with a nod. "I don't think she's ever had a _real_ family that actually cares about her, but— all we can do is try."

"She really thinks a lot of you, Mom. I think she was more afraid of _your_ reaction than anyone else."

"Do you know why?" Mom asks and I shake my head. "Because I'm your mom. If I can forgive her then there's hope that you will too."

"I already have." I reply quietly.

"Yeah, maybe." Mom says with a shrug. "I just don't think she believes she's earned it yet and she's certainly not ready to forgive herself. It's going to be hard, but don't give up on her. She's got a good heart beneath it all and she really _really_ cares about _you_."

"I care about her too." I reply with a smile.

Mom gives me a secretive smirk and walks into the kitchen.

"What?" I ask, but she holds up her hands and says nothing. "Mom, what is it?"

"I'm not saying a word, dear." She says as I follow her.

She pours herself a cup of coffee and gives me an innocent smile.

"So—" Mom says sipping on her cup. "How's Riley?"

Oh, yeah. I haven't really seen him much since Faith's been back.

"I don't know." I reply honestly. "Been a little busy."

"Oh, with Faith?" Mom asks with a strange tone of voice.

"Yeah—" I reply giving her my suspicious look. "Why?"

"Just asking, sweetheart." She remarks flippantly, putting her cup of coffee down.

She cocks her head and looks out the back window.

"Who is Faith talking to?" She asks and I turn around to look.

Some man is talking to Faith, but I don't know-

"Buffy!" Faith screams as she falls to the ground.

"Mom call Giles!" I race outside.

When I get to her the man is trying to haul her off. I quickly land a quick kick straight to his face and the man sneers.

"You must be Buffy." He says in a thick English accent.

"You must be trying to kidnap my friend." I reply rearing back to punch him. "I'm guessing Council boys?"

"Damn, right." He replies clutching his face. "Came to take the bitch home to be tried."

"Looks like you're leaving empty handed." I smile. "Go home."

"I'm not leaving without the target." He states gruffly. "You going to stand in my way?"

"You betcha."

He gets up and fixes his coat.

"Alright, then. You can't protect her forever, slayer."

"Like hell I won't!" I growl as Mom walks outside.

The man nods his head at Mom and gives me a wink.

"We'll see about that." He replies and walks away.

I turn to Faith and she's shaking all over. Mom and I crouch down beside her.

"Faith, look at me!" I say as she watches the man leave. "It's okay now."

"Are you alright?" Mom asks gently touching her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." She says shaking her head. "D-Did he just tase me? Geez! He could knock down an elephant with that thing!"

"Faith, are you hurt?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I can't believe he just walked away like that." Faith replies, getting to her feet. "You must have scared him, B."

"Yeah, a little too good to be true." I cannot help feeling leery.

Faith's right. It was too easy. Something's up.

"Mom, did you call Giles?" I ask and she nods.

"He's on his way." She replies.

Faith's eyes suddenly go wide.

"Get down!" She exclaims.

She pushes me and Mom down as gunfire explodes around us hovering protectively over us. I quickly grab what's left of the coffee table and use it as a shield.

"Come on, Miss Summers!" Faith says hauling Mom to her feet.

We quickly make our way inside the house. Mom screams and ducks for cover as someone rushes into the kitchen with gun. Faith jumps on top of me knocking me to the floor just as he pulls the trigger. BAM! Pellets scatter as the back window explodes.

Faith is quick to her feet and grabs the barrel of the gun burning her hands as she kicks the man in the chest. He flies back into the wall as the first shooter comes through the back door. Faith quickly points the gun at the man making him freeze.

"That's right." Faith says dangerously. " _I_ have the gun. Now what?"

"Don't even think about it." I say grabbing the other man by the throat just as he's about to pull a pistol from his holster.

I slam him up against the wall and his eyes are terrified.

"Drop the gun!" I say and he hesitates.

I squeeze harder and hear the gun clatter to the ground.

"Are you alright, Mom?!" I ask sliding the gun over to her.

"I'm fine, honey!" Mom responds while grabbing the pistol.

She cocks it back and aims it straight for the man's chest.

"Call them off." I say and the man begins to laugh. "I don't really think this is a laughing matter, do you?"

He grins and looks over at Faith.

"We brought insurance." He continues chuckling and I quickly spare a look to Faith.

A single red dot suddenly appears on her temple.

"Faith, look out!" I scream as I dive for her.

We hit the floor just as the cabinet explodes right where Faith was just standing. I close my eyes and prepare for death as the man at the back door gives me a toothy grin. Then WHACK! He falls to the ground in a low groan and Giles steps through the door.

"Get away from the windows!" He orders and we do as we're told.

Faith gets to her feet and helps Giles drag the man inside. I turn to look for the other guy and see that he hasn't moved a muscle. In all the conflict Mom managed to keep her cool and keep him pinned. Good.

"How many are there?" I ask slamming him against the wall.

"More than you can take." He sneers and I punch him in the mouth.

"How many?!" I hiss dangerously.

He raises his head and grimaces.

"Three." He says and I look to Giles.

"Sniper's across the street." He replies peering carefully out the window. "They're ordered to bring her in or kill her."

"Looks like they've settled on killing her." I mumble.

Giles quickly ties up one gunman while Faith and I quickly duck tape the other to a chair. Her hands are shaking, but she's trying not to show it.

"The Council won't let you get away with this." He remarks snidely but I tape his mouth shut.

"We'll see about that." I reply coldly.

I walk into the dining room and take a deep breath. Faith's eyes are concerned as she watches me, but when she takes a step toward me her face contorts into one of pain and she nearly hits the floor.

"Faith!" I catch her around the waist and that's when I see it.

Blood gushes from a bullet hole in her stomach.

"God, Faith!" I'm trying not to freak out.

"Buffy!" She says through gritted teeth. "A-Are you okay? M-Miss Summers?"

"I'm okay." I insist,but she pushes me away gently.

"Y-Your mom. Go! Check on her!"

I race into the kitchen where Giles has the men sitting back to back and get to Mom.

"Mom, are you hurt?!" I ask and she shakes her head almost as if she's in a daze.

I look her over quickly and see that she's fine.

"Buffy?" Giles asks and I look at him worriedly.

"Faith's been hit!" I reply rushing into the other room.

Faith is leaning against the wall panting heavily and Giles checks her wound. He rips the sleeves from his shirt and presses it firmly against the bullet hole. Faith grunts in pain as he removes his belt buckle and cinches it tight around her belly.

"Keep it tight." He instructs and she nods sliding down the wall.

"Damn." She hisses. "Sorry, B. Can't even fix a coffee table without getting shot."

"We're going to get through this. You're going to be okay."

She grits her teeth and shakes her head.

"I wasn't meant to get through this." She says trying not to cry. "There's no saving me."

"Yes, there is!" I tell her firmly. "We're going to get through this, I promise."

Her voice starts getting tired and I know it's not a good sign.

"Thank you." Her breathing is jagged but she takes my hand in hers. "For a minute— I really—believed I— I could be."

Her eyes droop closed and panic sets up shop in my chest.

"Faith?" I shake her gently, when she doesn't move I shake her harder. "Faith!?"

IGiles comes rushing back and checks her pulse.

"She's alive." He reassures and I breathe a sigh of relief. "Not for long though if we don't get her to a hospital in time."

"Oh, no!" Mom murmurs when she sees Faith. "Is she?"

"She's alive." Giles repeats. "Barely. What happened here?"

"Guy you took down opened fire on us. We might not be having this conversation if it weren't for Faith. She—"

I punch the wall and my fist goes straight through it. I'm supposed to be keeping her safe from these guys and she gets shot. I don't care what it takes— she's getting to a hospital and they're going away. They tried to kill us- anything that happens now is self defense.

"Buffy, now is not the time—" Giles says, but I silence him.

"We have two of them." I reply cutting him off. "One more outside. If I can find him I can take him down."

"They'll never go to prison." He shakes his head. "They'd be out and on the streets before you can snap your fingers— no, I think it's time to call the Council."

"Faith doesn't have time for that." I mumble and he shakes his head.

"You can't kill them, Buffy!" He says loudly.

I look him dead in the eyes. All I can see is red. Red blood dripping from Faith's stomach as she struggles to breathe. She could have killed them, but she didn't— why didn't they just leave her alone?

"You watch me." I reply and quickly peer outside the window.

A quick flash of light catches my eye. I can see him. He's a good shot, but he's not a very good at hiding. His scope reflects off the sun. I quickly retreat from the window and make my way upstairs, but I stop and face my mom and watcher before I go.

"If she dies— they die." I state and make my way to the back yard quietly.

The sniper's in the front. He can't follow what he can't see. I'll just circle around until I'm behind him. I have to hurry though. Faith is losing time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Faith's POV**

I wake to the sound of gunshots. My eyes immediately search for Buffy and she's nowhere to be found. I jump to my feet, but the sharp burning pain in my gut slows me down. Oh, yeah. The Council boys tried to take me out, but where's Buffy? Miss Summers grabs me around the shoulders and guides me to a chair.

"Thank God you're awake!" She says in concern.

It's weird. She's checking on me as if she's actually worried.

"W-Where's Buffy?" I ask desperately. "Is she—"

"She went to take out the sniper." Giles responds, peering out the window.

"I-I heard gunshots." I say anxiously. "I have to get to Buffy!"

Miss Summers pushes me back into the chair.

"You're hurt." She sates. "You can't help Buffy right now."

Just as she says it Buffy crashes through the front door with her arm grappled around a man's neck.

"Giles!" She yells, pushing the man toward him.

The former librarian punches the man in the face and knocks him out.

"I think we have negotiations to discuss." Buffy continues looking pissed.

She takes one look at me and hurries to my side.

"What were you thinking?!" I ask and she clutches me tightly.

"I had to." She says breathing heavily. "We have to get you to a hospital— now! Mom?!"

"I'm on it." She acknowledges, grabbing her keys.

She rushes out the front door while Buffy lifts me into her arms.

"B, wait!" I say, but she's not having it.

She carries me outside where Miss Summers is waiting in the car.

"B-Buffy!" I struggle as her mom opens the back door.

"What?" She asks as she settles me inside.

"Are you okay?" I ask feeling myself grow tired again. "I-I need to see—"

"I'm fine." She says softly. "You're the one that got hit."

I grin at her as I struggle to breathe.

"Better me than someone else." I grunt and her eyes look at me worriedly. "You know a hospital's going to—"

"Save you." She finishes, but that's not what I meant.

"I have a record." I remind her haggardly. "They'll notify the police. I'd rather die than—"

"You're not going to die." She caresses my cheek. "I won't let anyone take you from me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Take me from _her_? Is she really that concerned for me?

"You're not coming?" I ask kind of disappointed.

"I've got to take care of the Council." She replies, hurriedly. "If we can get them off your back then maybe the police will be easier. I—Thank you, Faith—"

She leans in and leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek making my head spin.

"Go!" She tells her mom and shuts the door before I can say anything.

Miss Summers spins out on the pavement as we take off and I watch as Buffy's eyes follow us. She's hugging herself as if she's scared. Must be pretty bad if _B's_ scared. I glance down at my stomach. I'm bleeding out— that's why I'm tired. I better stay alert if I'm going to make it, but my eyes are so heavy.

"Faith?" Miss Summers asks nervously. "Faith, I need you to stay awake! I don't know what I'll do if you pass out on me right now."

"Sure thing, Miss Summers." I grunt as she hits a pothole.

"Sorry!" She gasps flooring it through a red light receiving honks from angry drivers. "Just hold on!"

The engine revs and we're careening through town.

"Damn, Miss Summers." I say as she rounds a corner. "Got some mad driving skills."

"When your daughter's a slayer— you learn to be flexible." She says and I nod.

I can feel myself slowly passing out. My vision's getting kind of hazy. I can still feel Buffy's lips on my cheek. A kind reminder that I _do_ have something worth living for. She's never kissed me before.

"Here we go, Faith." Miss Summers says screeching to an abrupt halt. "I'm going to go get help."

She gets out and rushes into the hospital quickly returning with nurses and a gurney. Great. This again. You'd think I've had enough of hospital beds by now, but here I am again. They get me on the gurney and rush me inside.

"Her blood pressure is really low." One nurse says. "I can't believe she's still alive."

"We need to get her into the OR immediately." Another doctor comments. "Tell the surgical team to prep!"

"On it!" One of the nurses says and rushes off somewhere.

"W-wait!" I reply, getting anxious. "You can't just take this thing out of me?"

"It's okay, Faith." Miss Summers says squeezing my hand. "They're going to take care of you. Just let them do their job."

They wheel me away and I cling to Miss Summers for as long as I can. Eventually, she has to let go as they take me into the back. I don't want to be alone. My heart races and I feel a cold wave overcome me. I-I think I'm panicking. I don't want to die yet. There's so much I have yet to be forgiven for.

Before I can really say anything a doctor puts a mask over my face and my consciousness quickly fades. I'm back in the dark. There are no dreams to comfort or haunt me this time though. It's just black. Void of all color just like my life, except for Buffy- she- brings color to my black and white world.

Buffy, if I don't make it— please, forgive me. She's always been important to me. Sometimes too important, but that doesn't matter now. There's nothing I can do or say now to show her that now. Maybe the Powers that Be will let me be a ghost— if only for a moment— there's so much I need to say to her.

It's strange— I'm warm in this pitch black void. A bright light shines in the distance. This must be the white light everybody talks about. It's funny. I never thought I'd ever see it. Figured I was destined for some hell dimension for the things I've done. Well, I know one thing— I'm not going toward it. I'm far from being finished.

 _"It won't be easy, slayer."_ A voice resonates from around me.

"Who's there?" I ask nervously.

 _"Your destiny."_ The voice replies. _"You sacrificed yourself to save another. An act of selflessness and true love. Your reward is the choice in front of you."_

"So, I get to go to Heaven?" I ask confused.

 _"Of sorts. You can finally be at peace. Pain, violence, anger, despair, all these things will be no more. You will no longer need to seek redemption."_

"Sounds like a pretty sweet deal." I reply. "What's the catch?"

 _"You will leave them behind."_ The voice continues. _"Where you go, the slayer and her friends can never follow, but you will have eternal and blissful peace."_

Eternal peace— but what about—

 _"I can make it so you never remember—"_ The voice says interrupting my thoughts. _"No recollection of your life from before- just peace and everlasting joy."_

Sounds like heaven to me, but- Buffy. Even without my memories— I would know that something is missing. There would always be a gaping hole in my heart. I just wouldn't know why. I can't. I don't want to forget her.

"What's my other choice?" I ask anxiously.

 _"You may live."_ The voice says simply.

All of a sudden, I see Buffy sitting beside me clutching my hand. I'm in the hospital bed and the doctor is shaking his head. She's crying. Why?

 _"Faith."_ I hear her voice echo from around me. _"Please, Faith. You can't leave me— not yet. I just got you back."_

Her voice is broken and her hands shaking as they squeeze mine.

 _"I know you're in there."_ She says openly crying. _"I can feel you. They say you're dead, but— I don't believe them. Just wake up!"_

She sobs to herself laying her head on my arm.

"I'm dead?" I ask in shock.

 _"Yes."_ The voice replies again _. "But you have a choice. You can go back or move on to the peaceful place you've earned. I'm sure Buffy would understand."_

"I-I can't." I reply softly. "I'm not done yet."

 _"If you decline my offer it will not be offered again."_ The voice says sternly. _"Choose wisely, slayer. Your final destination may not so generous in the future."_

"I can't." I reply firmly. "I don't care how good this place is. It's not heaven without her."

 _"You would turn your back on Heaven for one woman?"_

"Yes!" I say with certainty. "I don't want to know a world without Buffy. I have to do this! She believes in me! I can make things right, but I can't if I'm dead. So— put me back in my body."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Thanks for the offer, but— I'm not taking the easy road. Not this time. Buffy's waiting for me."

 _"Very well."_

Everything goes black again. The bright light in the distance disappears in front of me and I sigh. It _looked_ pretty, but I meant what I said. There _is_ no heaven for me without Buffy. Screw that. I'd rather have it hard and painful— redeeming myself by Buffy's side than heavenly peace without her. It wasn't really a choice at all.

 _"Perhaps— there_ _ **is**_ _hope for you after all, dark slayer."_ The voice whispers as I begin to hear Buffy's quiet sobs. _"We'll be watching."_

My eyes shoot open and I gasp for air.

"F-Faith?!" Buffy exclaims and grapples me in a choke hold.

I cough and sputter feeling my heart kick back to life. I lean back on the bed taking Buffy with me.

"I'll go get a doctor!" She says turning to quickly leave the room, but I grab her hand.

"Wait, wait!" I say catching my breath. "I'm okay. Just— stop."

She stares into my eyes. I can almost feel her struggling with something, but I'm not sure what.

"You're alive." She whispers gently touching my face.

"I'm here." I reply softly.

"Th—They said—" She begins, but her voice breaks. "I'm so sorry!"

She rests her forehead against mine brushing her fingers through my hair repeatedly.

"Why?" I ask hoarsely.

"I promised." She says trying to blink back tears. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you— I failed."

"No, Buffy." I reply quietly. "If it meant saving you or Miss Summers— I _wanted_ to die—"

"Don't say that." Buffy whispers shaking her head.

"Why?" I mumble awkwardly. "Honesty a bit too much for you?"

She just looks at me and then closes her eyes.

"For the moment." She replies nodding. "Can we just— _not_ talk about you wanting to die right after you actually died?"

I chuckle and grimace in pain.

"Sure thing, B." I reply scooting to make room.

"Don't move!" She commands in a scolding tone. "You could tear something!"

"What?" I ask looking at her. "I'm just making room."

"I can't lay with you on there, Faith." She says lowly.

"Sorry." I mumble. "Don't want to embarrass you."

She looks at me in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" She asks in that pissy tone of voice that grates my nerves.

Wonderful, she's mad now. Heaven is starting to look better and better— I don't mean that— I kind of like it when she gives me attitude. Means she cares usually.

"I'm not embarrassed of you, Faith." She says seriously. "You just had a bullet removed from your stomach. I just— I don't want to hurt you."

She stops and her face goes red, but it doesn't stop her from caressing my face with an almost loving expression. She leans forward and leaves a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I'm going to get a doctor." She repeats quietly and leaves the room.

Within seconds a doctor busts into the room and he's looking at me like I'm some kind of freak. Well, there's a big fuss about to be made. Oh well, least I'm still breathing and- there's still a Buffy. My eyes lock with hers as the doctors check my vitals and whatever.

She looks relieved and I can tell she's trying not to cry. She really _cares_ about me. I never thought I'd actually believe that, but I do and— I care about her too. More than I have anyone— anything. It's not every day you turn down Heaven for someone—

It was the right choice. It's not even a question. I'd make it a thousand times over just to see her face one more time. Even if it damns my soul to eternal hell fire. It's Buffy-she'll always be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Notes:** This is just as short chapter but hope you like it.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Buffy's POV**

I never thought I'd cry— if something ever happened to her— I don't even want to think about it. She's been released from the hospital. We managed to scrape a deal with the Council of Watchers and they've done some paper work. Faith's no longer a wanted criminal. The fact that she died protecting someone weighed heavily in her favor.

She's staying at Mom's until she fully recovers. Of course, there's no place else I'd rather be, but I _do_ have class. Riley's been a bit distant lately too. He wasn't very happy that I accepted Faith back to the group after she stayed the night with him in my body. It's not like they slept together— at least I hope not. I'm not sure if the jealousy is toward Faith or _for_ Faith.

That confusion bothers me. I'm not generally interested in women as a whole, but— there's always been something special about Faith. We were so close once— it _almost_ felt like it could have been something, but I was with Angel at the time— now I'm with Riley. He's injured too— but Faith needs me more right now.

I feel like I'm being torn in half. Why do I get to be the confused slayer? Can't Faith be the one confused? She probably hasn't even given it thought— our chemistry. It's intense. Sometimes I want to punch the smirk off her face and others— lovey things happen in my brain. I sigh as I head to my next class.

"Woe is Buffy." I mumble to myself.

"What's with the woe?" Tara asks falling into step beside me. "Is Faith okay?"

"Faith's fine." I reply sighing again. "Just brain stuff."

"Oh." She replies nodding.

"Where's your other half?" I ask peering up at her.

Usually there's no Tara without a Willow. Tara dips her head and blushes.

"She's um— in study group this period."

I nod and we walk for a while in awkward silence. I don't know her very well. So, I'm not sure what she'd want to talk about. She's a witch, so magic is safe topic.

"So, how goes the Wicca?" I ask and she grins.

"It's good." She says turning to me happily. "Willow and I perfected a light spell. It works like a torch, but it just floats in front of you."

"That's nifty!" I pout. "I want a floaty light."

"We can teach you!" She says and I shrug.

"Eh. I'm not much with the mojo, but Faith might dig it."

"She seems to like magic." She says with a grin. "I think she likes the results and the ability more than doing it herself. You know, like parlor tricks."

"You're pretty good at reading people, huh?" I ask as we make our way outside.

"I-I like to think so. My mother was a—pretty powerful witch. She t-taught me stuff."

I nod and give it some thought. Maybe she can tell me— if what I'm feeling isn't just lust. Faith _is_ kind of sexy— with that damn smirk. Maybe that's the problem— she's just too cute.

"Faith was pretty impressed with you." I say and she grins.

"She's nice." Tara responds giving me another grin. "Really passionate beneath it all."

"Faith? Passionate?" I ask arching my eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah." She nods. "The people that matter to her— she's super passionate about. She feels a lot."

"Wouldn't know by looking at her. She's usually just— tough, hard ass— non-expressive."

"But you know what that really means though, right?" She asks and I shake my head. "With Faith her emotions are confrontational so she struggles with which one she wants to feel, but then she gets mad at herself and the end result is anger or— nothing."

"I never thought about it that way. But I can see where you're coming from. I've been recognizing some signs."

"Why so focused on Faith's feelings?" Tara asks dipping her head. "Wh-what about yours?"

"Mine?" I ask and she nods. "I don't know. I'm so happy she's alive, I— haven't really thought about much else."

"Kind of says it all." She says with a knowing smile. "You'll figure it out, but if you want to talk about it I-I'm all ears. I won't judge you— I like Faith— so I can be neutral."

"Maybe." I reply as Willow joins us.

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow instantly hooks her arm with Tara's after she greets me.

"Hi." I grin and she leans affectionately into to Tara.

"Hey." Tara blushes.

I don't know why I was ever jealous of Tara being close to Faith. She has so much love in her eyes for Willow. The way she looked at Faith is the one she was giving me just seconds before— hope for friendship. I like her. I think she's good for Willow too.

"How's Faith doing?"

"She's good. Mom's looking after her. She tries to do stuff herself, but Mom puts her in her place and Faith doesn't argue with her. They bicker, but I think they're enjoying it. I don't know— it's— sweet."

Willow gives me a suspicious look.

"Anyway." I continue rolling my eyes. "I think I'm going to ditch the rest of the day— find Riley. Haven't seen him much since—"

"Faith." Willow and Tara nod.

"Not really _her_ fault." I say with a shrug. "I'm stopping by Mom's after class. You guys want to come along?"

"Sure." Willow replies. "Probably won't stay as long this time though. She needs to rest."

"Okay." I nod. "I'll see you both after school?"

"Yep!" Tara grins and Willow nods.

"Later!" I say and skip off to find Riley.

I hop up to his dorm and jog up the stairs to his room. The door is open— but it never hurts to knock.

"Hey, Buffy!" He says with a bright smile.

"Hey." I reply quietly.

He loves me— I can tell. A part of me knows the answer— I'm not stupid. I just don't enjoy hurting people. He hugs me to him gently. I return the gesture feeling the weight of him in my arms. No— it doesn't feel the same anymore. It began to get dull the moment it started and disappeared the second she woke up.

I don't love Riley— not like he deserves. It's nothing he's done— he's just not— _her,_ but I can't admit that yet. Not fully. She could destroy me. She's always had the power— it's just taken this long for me to admit it.

I dive in blindly, because it feels right— as if I should feel my way through the confusion instead of over thinking, but experience in heart break tells me otherwise. Regardless, my decision's been made. I won't string him along.

"Riley." I say softly. "Could you sit down, please?"

"I don't like where this is going." He comments with a huff as he sits at the end of his bed. "Is it me? Did I— do something?"

"No, of course not." I say reassuringly. "I just— I don't think we're going to work."

"I mean— I know I've been distant, but I didn't know it was that bad." He responds sadly. "I thought with the whole Faith thing that you could use the space— now I'm kind of wishing I didn't."

"Even if you didn't—" I reply shaking my head. "I care about you Riley, but— I don't love you. You deserve to have that. I'm sorry."

He drops his head and I go to leave, but he stops me.

"That's it?" He asks in confusion. "I don't get a say?"

"No." I whisper trying not to let the hurt in his face get to me. "This is my decision, Riley. I'm not changing my mind."

I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." I say again sincerely.

I walk away and the door shuts. Things crash and thud in the room behind me.

"Bout time you broke his heart." The guy I can never remember says and I roll my eyes. "Now he can get back to the career you stole from him."

I just keep walking. The guy's never liked me since I interrupted his little bromance. It's all good now. Riley and I are done and he can have his friend back— it's not like I wanted to take him from them to begin with. He did that on his own.

I sit down when I reach the gates. Willow and Tara should be along soon. What am I doing? I mean—Faith's made no indication she even feels the same way. I mean— sometimes it's obvious, but she's always been a major flirt. Who knows if she's serious? I guess I could ask her, but I'd probably get the brush off.

I don't know. She's been more honest about her feelings lately. So, maybe. I couldn't bear it if she made fun of me. I'd probably kill her. Metaphorically speaking. Right.

"Let's go, Buffy!" Willow calls from across the street.

I fall in line beside them as we make our way to the bus stop. Tara looks at me and gives me a knowing smile. I think she's onto me. I stifle a groan and try to keep up with their conversation. I just want to be at Mom's already. I could use a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **** **Faith's POV**

I'm laying in someone's bed watching TV at Miss Summers' house. She's at work or something— got me all set up though. The coffee table is covered with snacks and I've got a huge cup of Cola beside me. I've never been one to watch this stuff, but Miss Summers' won't let me do anything else really.

I've never been looked after before. It's kind of weird. Miss Summers treats me like one of her own. She even helps me change the bandages, but I try to do stuff by myself for the most part. If I can get away with it anyway. Miss Summers packs a bitchin' attitude when she feels the need. Shuts me right the hell up, for sure. Reminds me of my manners— or lack of them.

I hear the front door open downstairs. Must be Buffy. Seems to be about that time. She's been here every night since I was released from the hospital. I think Miss Summers is enjoying it. Something tells me she's been lonely since Buffy's been away in college. We've gotten to talk some since I've been here.

I've talked to Miss Summers about things not even Buffy really knows about. Not in great detail at least, but I want to change that. Buffy has the right to _know_ me— what I came from— my past. It isn't pretty— but it made me who I am and I can change that too. In time. Already getting started.

Buffy walks into my room carrying a paper bag. Willow and Tara file in behind her.

"Hey guys!" I say pleasantly surprised by their company. "Glad you could stop by— TV's been kind of boring."

"How are you holding up?" Willow asks taking a bite from a cookie.

"You know—" I shrug. "Five by five— though it— kind of feels more like a three today."

"She's milking it." Buffy says giving me a playful look.

"Totally." Tara giggles and I toss a pillow at her.

I sharp pain makes me wince.

"Okay, maybe not!" Buffy notes in concern as she makes me lay back.

"I'm good." I say as she tries to lift my shirt. "Hey, I'm fine. Just pulled a bit that's all."

She glances down for a second and finally backs off. The look in her eyes in worry mixed me something else— almost primal— what's going on?

"Is it taking a bit longer to heal?" Willow asks as Buffy retakes her seat.

"No, not really." I respond sitting up carefully. "It's pretty much good, just— tender in places and closing up. Should be good to go— maybe by tomorrow. Though I can take care of myself _now—_ "

"Nope." Buffy counters firmly. "Doc said a couple of weeks."

"Slayer healing cuts that in half, at _least_." I argue, but she shoots me a glare. "As you can see— I'm kind of met with heavy resistance."

"So it is seen." Willow remarks, holding out a piece of her cookie. "Want some?"

"No, thanks." I reply gesturing to the bed. "Miss Summers has me scheduled for a sugar coma I think—"

"She does enjoy taking care of you." Buffy confirms. "I haven't really been daughter of the year."

"School stuff." I shrug. "You got the whole bright future thing happening—"

"What about you, Faith?" Tara asks taking a bite of her fries. "Think you'll be enrolling at UC Sunnydale?"

I giggle at that.

"I didn't graduate high school." I reply nodding when Buffy offers me a cheesy fry. "I figure I'll step in more for Buffy— let her focus on the school gig."

"What?!" Buffy exlaims in a scolding tone. "No. I mean— the offer is sweet and thoughtful, but— what about _you_? Who says the former dark slayer can't get her GED and go to college?"

I kind of blush a bit. Never gave it much thought honestly. I just never saw myself really into the whole higher education thing. It's kind of cool she thinks I can— maybe—

"I don't know, B." I reply softly. "Never really saw myself doing all that— kind of figured I'd end up working the bars or food joints or— end up at the other end of my stake— haven't given much thought to it."

"You should." She gives me a sweet smile.

"Yeah, definitely!" Willow says excitedly. "Oh! I could help you study! I'm actually a very good teacher, I'll have you know."

She gives me a bright smile and takes a bite of what seems to be frozen yogurt. Can she eat enough sweets?

"Maybe." I mumble. "I'll think about it."

"It would be nice to have a fellow slayer on campus." Buffy grins handing me a sandwich.

"Thanks." I reply looking in her eyes.

Her eyes look different today, sad, but also hopeful and— open— vulnerable. She's never looked at me like that before. What's changed? She clears her throat and empties the paper bag in her hand.

"I got an extra large order." She says settling on the bed beside me. "Didn't think you'd mind sharing. Your frozen yogurt's in the freezer whenever you want it."

"Thank you." I reply smiling at her.

She looks at me for a moment then shakes her head.

"So—" She comments crossing her legs. "Tara mentioned a floaty light?"

"Yeah!" Willow says excitedly.

She holds out her hand and mumbles some words I don't recognize. All of a sudden a little ball of light appears in her hand. The tiny ball lights up the room and swirls about almost playfully, before disappearing in front of me.

"Nice, Red!" I say in approval.

"Thank you very much." She replies triumphantly. "I can teach you if you like."

"Nah, that's okay." I say shaking my head. "I dig the magic and all, but I think I'm more of a—"

"Hands on kind of girl." Buffy and I finish together.

"Real funny, B." I say smirking.

"Here all night." She retorts, taking another fry.

"Ha ha." I reply sarcastically.

She stretches out on the bed resting her head on my knee carefully. As the four of us talk Buffy's hand makes its way to my leg. It's not an obscene gesture— it's just intimate— an intimacy I've never known. It's so casual and innocent, but I'm so overly aware of it— not in a bad way, but—in an 'I like that Buffy's touching me' kind of way.

It's such a good feeling— the knowledge that she's this comfortable with me. It makes me want things— things I don't deserve. Not yet. I have yet to be redeemed, but I'm off to a good start. That's something at least. So— am I allowed to enjoy these moments with her? Get a grip, Faith— it's just skin— friends do this stuff— but— _we don't_ do this stuff.

We never have— I never let it happen. This time though— feels different— happened naturally as if it was _supposed_ to. It can't be bad if Buffy's doing it and maybe I _do_ deserve some of the things I want—who am I to say no? I don't think Buffy would give them to me if I _didn't_. Would she? No— she's not that kind of girl.

She's only close like this with the people she trusts. I _earned_ that. Painfully, but it's worth it. To be like this with Buffy— I can think of no better reward. As I sit and chat with them I start to feel some of the things I knew that I've been missing out on. Belonging. I like how it feels. Especially, when Miss Summers comes home. A family. It's all I ever wanted.

"I brought home dinner if you're all hungry." Miss Summers says after checking my bandage. "Take out."

"I think we're going out for dinner." Willow says making Tara blush. "Thank you though."

"Anytime, Willow." Buffy's mom replies. "I'll see you girls later."

She gives me a wink and walks downstairs. Tara takes Willow's hand and nods.

"Okay, going now." Willow says waving to me.

"See ya, Red." I reply with a nod. "Later Tara."

"Bye." Tara says giving me a smirk.

The two leave and Buffy makes no motion to move. My fingers find themselves in her hair tucking loose strands behind her ears. She seems to relax after a moment, but I know she's still awake.

"Long day?" I ask breaking the comfortable silence.

"Eh." She replies shrugging. "Heart just wasn't in it today."

I nod as she sits up and looks at me. She moves further up the bed and lays her head down on a pillow. She makes a pouty noise when I turn toward her and she gently tugs on my arm. I realize my cue and lie down beside her.

"That's better." She says linking her pinky with mine.

"Something on your mind?" I ask when she's quiet for a minute.

She shrugs.

"I broke up with Riley today." She states quietly.

"Oh, yeah— the boyfriend." I mumble. "I forgot about him— I'm sorry."

"No big." She responds, taking a deep breath. "Is what it is—"

"Which is what?" I ask feeling my heart begin to race.

She goes quiet again— peering into my eyes as if searching for something. Breathe, Faith— has nothing to do with you— does it? More than that— do I want it to? She reaches over and caresses my cheek.

"I don't love him." She says simply. "I thought I could, but— I just don't—"

"Still—" I start, trying to swallow past my heart. "It's not an easy thing— I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She admits quietly. "It's good— I'm— being honest with myself about some things. I know I'm _capable_ of loving someone— just not him."

I nod in understanding as she tucks my hair behind my ear.

"Got somebody in mind?" I ask anxiously.

She just looks at me as if with new eyes making my breath hitch. She leans forward until our foreheads are touching and she closes her eyes.

"Maybe." She almost whispers. "I guess we'll see."

When she opens her eyes it's breath taking. Could she mean me? Her eyes are so loud, speaking to me in languages I've never known— care, love, hope, but one feeling I recognize well— fear. Can't have that. I don't want Buffy to ever be afraid of me again.

"B-Buffy?" I ask quietly and she looks at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asks running her fingers through my hair.

"A-Are you afraid of me?" I question, already knowing the answer.

"No." She replies, surprising me. "I'm afraid of what you mean to me. What that means— I don't know."

I nod to her. Least she's being honest. It's cool though, right? I mean— I know how confusing my own feelings are— I wouldn't say I'm afraid though. When I think of anything regarding Buffy— the only thing I'm afraid of is disappointing her. I _know_ I don't want to do that again. I _trust_ her not to hurt me— so it leaves me vulnerable. So be it. It's Buffy.

She takes a deep breath and quickly sits up. She climbs off the bed pulling me behind her.

"We should go eat." She says letting go of my hand.

I should say something. I don't know what, but— she has to know— she's not the only one.

"Buffy, wait." I say and she stops.

God, what do I say? How can I make her smile? That's what I want— her smile— if she's smiling there's hope— for me— for _us_.

"Me too." I respond, as she turns to face me. "But— I'm not afraid. I know— trusting me— completely— it's going to take time—"

"No, Faith." She closes the gap between us. "I _do_ trust you."

"Yeah, but—" I begin, but she interrupts me.

"I'm not afraid of _you_." She clarifies. "It's the string of badness that tends to follow me around— I don't want _anything_ coming between us again."

"I won't let it." I counter and she hangs her head. "Just hear me out— I know I have a lot of work to do before I'm solid on the path of redemption, but I'm in it— I don't care who throws what at me— I _won't_ be tempted again—"

"I know." She remarks firmly. "It's just— the people I— love they get hurt. A lot. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because I was selfish—"

"Selfish?" I ask in disbelief. "This coming from the girl who saves the world a lot. You're not selfish, Buffy. A little self absorbed at times, but— never selfish."

"Thanks." She deadpans.

"That's not—" I sigh and sit down on the bed.

She cocks her head and takes a seat beside me.

"What do you mean?" She asks softly.

I smile up at her and she blushes. What _do_ I mean? I've always cared about Buffy. That much is clear, I accepted that a long time ago. She's a 'settle down' kind of woman, the exclusive kind. I don't have that track record, but— again— it happened without me noticing. I _want_ that— with her. No fear. Just Buffy.

"You're not selfish." I say lowly taking her hand hesitantly. "I know it's not going to be easy and you can take all the time you need. I won't— push, but— whatever you've got— whatever bad you think is coming— I can handle it. You're not alone. Not anymore."

She looks at me as if I'd said the best thing in the world.

"Thank you, Faith." She smiles.

She rests her head on my shoulder for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"Come on." She says after a moment. "Let's eat before Mom starts yelling—"

"Girls?!" Miss Summers interrupts, as if on cue, making me giggle.

"Coming!" Buffy responds loudly.

She tucks my hair behind my ear and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"I mean it, Faith." She says softly. "Thank you."

"No problem." I mumble as she laces our fingers together.

We walk downstairs carefully. Stairs are a little hard still, but with Buffy's arm around my back, I don't have much to worry about. It's just icing on the cake when she doesn't remove her arm when we walk into the kitchen. Even better, as we sit down to eat, her hand finds mine under the table.

As we talk to Miss Summers about her day at the gallery and listen to Buffy talk about school I find myself content. Sure, I'll be healed up soon and won't be staying here anymore, but— maybe we can still do this. Like a real family. Listen to me— a family girl. When Buffy smiles at me my heart kicks into overdrive. Could I really have everything I want? Could it really have been here all along?


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **CHAPTER 10  
**

 **Buffy's POV**

It's been an— interesting couple of days. Apparently, I missed out on a wild haunted frat party. Oh well, Willow and Tara seemed to manage just fine. Giles jumped in when the going got tough and Anya too. I wasn't even needed. Now, though- it's a different story. Oz is back in town.

He was pretty receptive to Faith, who stopped by to bring me lunch. It was sweet. Made me completely forget about Oz until he walks up with a calm expression on his face.

"Hey, Faith." Oz greets brightly. "Good to see you."

"Oz?!" Faith gasps sizing him up. "Look at you! Mad vibes, yo— very zen."

"I could say the same about you." Oz replies coolly. "I see your slayer senses are still keen."

"Some things never change." Faith smirks. "You don't feel that, B?"

"He's definitely more mellow." I reply looking him over. "If Oz could actually _get_ more mellow."

"Anything's possible." He grins. "I was just meeting up with Willow. Have you seen her?"

"No." I reply kind of confused.

"She might be with Tara." Faith comments, peering over at me with a shrug.

"Oh, the friend." Oz remarks somewhat awkwardly. "She's— different."

"Says the werewolf." Faith counters playfully. "Tara's good people."

"Yeah, she fits in nicely with the weirdos." I chime in.

Well, she does and I don't think I like the way he called Tara 'the friend'. I'm starting to think there's more to this than he's saying. I hope he doesn't think he can just swoop in and pick things up where they left off. I also think Willow might have a little more explaining to do. If she's going to do this thing with Oz she needs to let Tara know.

When I look at Faith I find her watching me. She nods her head in agreement. Faith thinks a lot of Tara. Willow might have a knuckle sandwich coming at her if she handles this the wrong way and I wouldn't stop it. One thing I can always agree with Faith on— you stick up for your friends and you tell them when they're wrong.

"Well, I should get going." He comments, motioning toward the building. "It's good to see you. Hopefully, you'll be seeing more of me."

"Later." Faith replies warily.

"See ya." I say and watch him walk off.

"I like Wolf Boy, but I think he's barking up the wrong tree." Faith remarks in annoyance. "Least he better be. Sorry."

She probably thinks I'm annoyed with her for sticking up for Tara.

"Right there with you." I sigh. "Willow needs to clear this up or someone's going to get hurt. Tara doesn't deserve that."

"Damn right." Faith says as she watches Willow meet up with Oz.

She takes a deep breath and gets up just to sit beside me as we watch their exchange. There's a tentative hug. I can tell it's super awkward for Willow and she's trying to be friendly. I think she's got this but it doesn't hurt to check in later.

"Hey you." I tap Faith's side gently with my elbow. "Where's _your_ brain today?"

"I feel kind of dirty." She states, grimacing. "Like— I know Willow is hanging out with Oz and I want to punch her for it, but I also get she needs to figure it out. I just— feel bad for Tara."

"If you're worried you should go check on her." I encourage, tickling her side playfully. "What are friends for, right?"

"Yeah." She replies with a nod. "Friends. Never thought I'd have one of those."

She jumps down and starts to walk away.

"Hey!" I call after her.

She dips her head and walks back with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't _we_ friends?" I ask kicking at her playfully with my shoe.

She dips her head a bit and kind of blushes.

"I-I didn't mean—" she stammers, but she cocks her head at me when I smirk. "I— kind of thought—"

She steps a bit closer just inside my personal space. The look in her eyes is coy, but playful— and highly sexy.

"We might be something better than that." She says letting her voice hit that raspy edge.

I close the distance between us jumping down close enough to carefully brush against her. I lose my balance a bit and she immediately wraps her arm around my waist to steady me drawing me ever closer. I let my hands rest on her shoulders and loosely trace down her tattooed arm.

"We are," I reply softly.

Her eyes light up and she gives me her real smile.

"See?" She asks softly her lips inches from mine. "You're in a league of your own, Summers."

She smirks and backs away giving me a wink as she turns her back to me. God, the energy between us is so intense sometimes and— she makes me feel things. Definitely need to step up the patrolling tonight. I can say one thing for sure— slaying is great for releasing some tension—you know the kind.

I love flirting with Faith. I mean— it's more than just flirting. We've just acknowledged our feelings a couple of days ago. She's been— more reserved than I thought she'd be. Tentative, but respectful and I'm loving every second of it. It feels very much like falling— over and over again. It's exciting, but— comfortable.

In a way, I know where I stand with Faith. She's very open about herself in a way she never was before. In private— she's shown me a side to her I've never known. It's vulnerable, it's deep and honest— both hard and so soft. The way her hands touch me after a few scrapes and bruises is so gentle— almost reverent— it eases every pain whether emotional, mental, physical or even spiritual.

She nurtures my soul. Every night when I go home to Mom's, Faith is waiting for me on the porch with a hot cup of chamomile tea. Sometimes— it's an ice cold beer. She can usually tell what kind of night it is before I even show up. She definitely makes more use of her slayer senses than I do. She's instinctual while I'm more strategic.

I guess that's why I'm surprised at her reserved approach to our feelings for each other. Then again, I know Faith. If she just wanted a one night stand— she'd be all over me, but she's not. She's really taking this seriously, even though she doesn't back down from a flirt and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I make my way walk to my dorm and I'm surprised to find Willow. She's laying on the bed and she's crying.

"Hey." I say softly.

"Hey." She replies with a smile.

"So, Oz is back!" I say walking across the room.

"Yep." She responds, trying her best to be cheerful.

"Okay, so no, yay." I reply looking at her in concern. "Willow? Is everything okay?"

"He's back." She answers, crying. "It's everything I— thought— I wanted, but now I'm not so sure. He's— Oz, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I reply. "The bottom line is what do _you_ want?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She sniffs back tears. "God— Tara— the look on her face when she saw him— and then me— I don't know what to do."

"Either way somebody's going to get hurt." I tell her earnestly. "But you have to be honest. Do this the right way and just be honest."

She sniffs a bit and nods her head.

"I'm going to find Oz." she says getting to her feet. "Tell him the truth about Tara— and then— I'm going to find Tara—"

A knock sounds at the door and Willow answers it.

"Tara!" Willow gasps pulling her inside.

She quickly latches onto Tara as Faith shuts the door behind them, but then quickly pulls away.

"You're shaking!" Willow says in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's O-Oz." she says urgently. "W-We were talking and something upset him— h-he changed. The army guys have him!"

Willow gasps and clutches her chest.

"Buffy, what do we do?!" Willow asks and Faith scoffs.

"Your boyfriend's a real tool." Faith retorts, cracking her neck. "Took off with Oz before I could explain. I'd have kicked their asses if I weren't turning over a new leaf. Army boy's lucky you gave me a conscience, B."

" _Ex_ boyfriend." I correct her and she gives me a smart assed apologetic look. "I'll handle Riley."

I grab my coat and put it on. Willow and Faith are hot on my heels.

"What are you doing?" I ask and they look at me like I'm stupid.

"We're coming." Faith says as if it's obvious.

"No, you're not." I reply firmly. "Faith, you're still healing and— Will— I think you're too close to this— besides— someone should stay with Tara."

"But—" Willow argues and Faith rolls her eyes.

" _I'll_ stay with Tara." Faith says grabbing Willow's arm. "Make the right choice, Red."

I grin at her when Willow kind of gulps.

"Hurry back, Buffy." Faith comments and looks me directly in the eyes. "You better come back in one piece."

"Don't worry." I reply squeezing her arm. "I'll be back soon."

She nods and walks back into the room. Willow looks at Tara with so much turmoil in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says sincerely to the shy witch. "I have to go—"

"It's okay." Tara responds, trying not to cry. "G-Go. I'll still be here— I'll always be your friend."

Willow shakes her head and grabs her arms.

"That's not even a question." She tells her, sniffing back tears.

She looks back at me in silent question and I take the hint, but she better speak quickly. We have to figure out a way inside the Initiative. After a few moments, she joins me and we head to Giles'. If anyone has a plan it'll be him.

When we get there I'm surprised to see Spike offering assistance. I know something isn't right about Spike here lately, but right now I don't have time to deal with it. We have to save Oz before they do something awful to him.

We enter the Initiative through a very inconspicuous back door. How Spike knew it was here is another question entirely, but we go in decked out in army gear. We find Oz and I knock out the guy with the badge to open the door until suddenly the lights come on.

"Trap." I say with a sigh.

"Hey, Buffy." Riley greets with a smirk. "How'd you get in here?"

"You guys aren't very good at locking your doors." I reply sheepishly. "Look, I just want my friend."

"This _friend_ is a suspect under military investigation." He replies coldly. "He fits the description of a demon that attacked one of our squads. Graham isn't doing too good."

"I'm sorry." I respond sincerely.

"It wasn't Oz!" Willow tearfully defends the wolf. "He was with me last night!"

"Willow." I comment softly. "Last night was a full moon."

"I know!" She says anxiously. "He's learned how to control it! We were up talking all night!"

"See." I turn to Riley and his men. "He's innocent."

"We can't just take her word for it." He replies with a smirk.

"I think that's exactly what you're going to do." I respond, crossing my arms in front of me.

The men in front of Riley cock their weapons.

"Is that so?" Riley asks arching an eyebrow. "I don't want to hurt you, Buffy— but I will follow orders."

"Like hell!" I hear Faith's voice sound from behind them. "Drop the guns or this asshole gets it!"

"Faith?!" I exclaim in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Tara got tired of waiting and went back to her place." She shrugs. "I thought I saw you guys lurking across campus— decided I'd do some recon— this guy's a real prince."

She smacks him in the back of the head making him drop to his knees in front of her.

"So," She says in her raspy voice. "You going to tell your boys to drop their guns or do _we_ get to have some fun?"

She gives me a look and presses the gun to the man's head. Faster than I can blink she points in a random direction and fires pressing it to his temple. He grunts in pain as the hot barrel burns his flesh.

"Do as she says!" The Colonel commands.

"But sir!" Riley argues.

"Do it or be court martialed for insubordination!" The man yells at him and Riley simply nods.

The men drop their guns and Faith hauls him to his feet.

"We're not done with you yet, Sarge." Faith retorts, kicking him in the ass and forcing him ahead of us.

She leads us out of the Initiative and waits until we're all out.

"We're coming for you." The Colonel remarks through gritted teeth. "On my honor I'll—"

Faith rolls her eyes and knocks him in the head. He hits the floor hard out cold.

"Yeah, yeah—" Faith replies, her tone oozes boredom. "You'll get us for this— tell me something I haven't heard before."

Xander walks Oz back to Giles' house and Willow keeps her distance at Oz' request agreeing to meet up later. Faith falls in step next to me with her hands in her pockets.

"You alright?" She asks when we're out of earshot.

I smile and link my arm with hers.

"Yes." I reply clutching her arm.

"Had to be awkward." She comments, glancing at me. "Seeing Riley like that."

"It was." I admit. "I didn't think he'd be such a— jerk. I never realized he was such a bigot. I'm _glad_ I broke up with him."

"Me too." She glances at me again but this time with a shy smile.

I return the smile and pull her closer.

"You know—" I say coyly. "That's the third time you've saved me."

"What?" She asks chuckling. "Nah, you'd have been fine."

"Okay, I'm good at what I do—" I reply seriously. "But I don't think I'm bulletproof."

"I think you are." She says almost shyly. "You're a super hero, B— to me anyway."

She kicks at a rock in the street and I look at her. She's nervous, but trying not to show it.

"You really think that?" I ask softly.

She takes a deep breath and nods her head.

"Well— can't speak for the world or anything, but— yeah," she says with a shrug. "You're _my_ hero, for sure."

I stop when she says that and she takes a couple of steps ahead of me then pivots to face me. She sighs and drops her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry—" She apologizes lowly. "I'm not good at— talking—"

She huffs and takes a small step closer.

"You're doing a pretty good job." I give her an encouraging smile.

She blushes and turns away from me briefly.

"You—" she stutters. "You give me something I've never had before. That's— pretty heroic if you ask me."

"What's that?" I ask gripping her denim jacket and pulling her close.

"Hope." She states with certainty. "With a life like mine— it's kind of hard to come by."

"All it takes is a little faith." I reply giving her a smirk. "I believe in you. It's not heroic— it just is. You're a hero too, you know. I have proof."

"Uh oh— Can't let you ruin my bad reputation." She remarks, as I lean against her shoulder.

"Well, you didn't let Mr. Trick kill me." I remind her. "You saved me _and_ Mom from getting shot. _Then_ keep me and my friends from death by firing squad. I'd say your bad reputation has turned to putty."

She shrugs.

"It's worth it." She says when I smile at her.

She reaches up almost nervously and caresses my cheek making me melt inside. I can't help but smile.

"Definitely worth it." She whispers softly as I get lost in her dark eyes.

This time _she_ leans forward and leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek sending pleasant shock waves through my body. She blushes and clears her throat when she pulls away, but I take her hand in mine locking our fingers together tightly.

"Let's go home." I say leaning against her side as she puts our hands in her coat pocket.

"Yes, ma'am." She replies.

We make our way back to Mom's who's probably long in bed by now. I unlock the front door with the spare key and find Mom at the dining room table sipping a cup of tea.

"Hey, Mom!" I greet with a wave. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Well, I got a phone call from Faith saying something came up and you'd probably be late." She replies. "So, I thought I'd wait up and make sure everything is okay."

"We're good. Might have some military guys on our back, but— I think we're safe here."

"Please, the guy's full of hot air." Faith scoffs. "He propositioned me before I not so gently informed him that there are, in fact, _two_ slayers."

"He did what?" I growl in annoyance. "Why didn't you say something?!"

"I gave him the what for." She replies reassuringly. "Riley's boys though— They're lucky I let them off as gently as I did."

"I thought you and Riley were dating, Buffy?" Mom asks in confusion. "Why would he hurt you?"

"Following orders, I guess." I respond with a shrug. "To answer your question, no, we're not together anymore. Turns out he's too much of a blockhead."

I give Faith a discreet smile. Mom wasn't too thrilled learning about Riley, but the sly smile she's giving Faith right now is comforting.

"Good." Mom sighs in relief. "He just didn't seem like the right fit for you."

"Yeah." I agree. "I think you're right. It's okay though. I'm good."

Mom gives me a grin and stifles a fake yawn.

"Well, since you girls are home." She remarks, getting to her feet. "I'm going to bed. Good night. Dinner is in the oven. I made lasagna."

"Yes!" Faith says excitedly with a fist pump. "With cheesy garlic bread?"

"All the fixings." Mom replies, leaving a kiss on Faith's forehead and giving me the same. "Enjoy and good night."

"Night!" Faith and I reply before diving for the oven.

"You're mom makes killer lasagna." Faith sighs pulling it out of the oven. "The bread is so good— cheesy, but with a buttery crunch."

"I know!" I agree, digging in.

We don't even bother with plates. We grab a couple of forks and carry it to the kitchen table. I see where Mom has already ate, but I don't care— I'm starving. I always am after a mission. We giggle as we fight over the stringy delicious cheese. Faith gathers up a tasty looking bite on her fork.

"Here." She says sticking a piece of garlic bread on her fork. "Try it together."

She holds her fork out for me and I take a bite. It almost melts in your mouth with a garlicky crunch. So good. Faith grins at me happily as we talk. By the time we're full, I'm yawning.

"You look tired, B." She notes softly.

"I guess so. I'm actually kind of wired. Kind of just want to curl up and relax the rest of the night."

She nods her head and turns to face me.

"How's a hot bath sound?" She asks sweetly. "I'll get it set up for you— then when you're done can chill and watch TV or something."

"Sounds perfect." I reply as she gets to her feet.

She takes my hand and leads me upstairs.

"You get your clothes." She says heading into the bathroom.

Before I even walk into my room I hear the bath water running. She's so thoughtful— so sweet. I should do something for her— show her I appreciate the things she does for me. I'm not entirely sure how though. I don't even really know what Faith likes— until now I didn't really think she had a romantic side to her.

She's more attentive and giving than I expected. It makes me feel special— no one's ever treated me like that before. Sure— they'd say I was special with some explanation behind their actions because they love me oh so much, but— _she_ doesn't say a word. She's just doing it. That makes it feel even better.

I gather up my pajamas and walk into the bathroom. She has a few lavender candles lit and the bathroom light dimmed. Yes, she's definitely romantic whether she knows it or not. She dips her head and moves to walk out of the bathroom. I stop her as she passes and just hug her tight.

I take a deep breath inhaling her scent and I feel her breath hitch. I just want to hold her for a while. I'm wide awake now. I want to get out of this bath and just feel her in my arms tonight.

"Can we—" I stammer anxiously. "Maybe— watch TV in _my_ room?"

"Yeah, sure." She replies softly. "I'll get changed and go fix some snacks. I know you can eat more."

"Starting to get my second wind." I reply receiving a smirk.

She smiles and walks out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her. I quickly get in the bath tub and try to force myself to relax for a few moments, but it doesn't come easily. I'm so anxious to spend time with Faith, I can hardly shut my brain off for even a second.

When I finish bathing I put on my pajamas and put on a bath robe. I'm wearing shorts so it's kind of hard to tell I'm wearing any bottoms. I walk into the bedroom and see Faith sitting on the bed in her night clothes eating popcorn. I clear my throat and she looks at me in surprise.

Her mouth actually gapes open for a moment, until she realizes she's staring. She blushes profusely, before I let her off the hook.

I quickly undo the robe and reveal my pajamas with a coy grin.

"Nice." Faith blushes shaking her head. "Really had me going, Summers."

"Did you _really_ think I was naked?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, I—" she begins with a blush, but I don't let her finish that sentence.

"Forget I asked." I reply poking her in the ribs.

"You're beautiful, Buffy." She responds seriously. "Even if I was blind— I'd still stop and stare."

"How would you know I'm beautiful if you're blind?" I ask pointedly.

She glances at me for a moment and sighs.

"Because—" she comments quietly. "I can _feel_ you. Your kind of beauty isn't just skin. It's deeper than that— it's your soul that makes you beautiful."

I'm quiet for a moment as I sit down beside her. She continues eating popcorn and watching TV as I literally gush like a moron beside her. I grab the remote and turn the TV off. She looks at in concern and quickly swallows her popcorn.

"Everything okay?" She asks worriedly. "Did I say too much— I-I'm s—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." I cut in, taking her hand in mine. "I have a confession to make."

She sits up and gives me her full attention.

"I didn't really want to watch TV tonight." I admit nervously. "It was— kind of an excuse to just spend time with you."

"Oh." She replies and nods her head. "W-Well, what do you want to do then?"

I start clearing the bed of all the snacks she brought upstairs and she does the same. I lay down on my bed and pull her to lie down beside me. She settles on her back comfortably and I squirm just a little closer until my head is resting on her shoulder.

"Is this okay?" I ask as my hand rests just beneath her chest.

"Yes." She whispers, gently resting her hand on mine.

Her other arm moves from beneath me and settles around my shoulders protectively. I sigh feeling relaxed for the first time all night. My fingers make small patterns on her stomach making her stomach flinch in her ticklish spots. She leans forward and kisses my forehead.

She's getting more comfortable showing affection, at least when we're alone. I think she's afraid I'd reject her affection if we were in public. I wouldn't, but I'm still really enjoying these private moments. She makes me feel safe— in a way no one else ever has.

I cuddle into her neck and feel her fingers in my hair stroking it gently.

"Stay with me?" I ask, as I feel sleep tug on my eyelids.

"A-Are you sure?" She questions quietly.

I nod against her shoulder and hug her carefully. She's still wounded after all.

"Please?" I ask again when she says nothing.

"Sure." She replies softly holding me tight against her.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I ask trying to fight the Z's.

"Promise." She answers, playing with my hair. "No place I'd rather be."

"Mm." I hum in approval. "Me neither."

I close my eyes and quickly drift off to sleep. I've never felt so good before. Who knew that Faith Lehane would give me the best night's sleep I've ever had with another person and it didn't involve sex— or even fear. Just us. Nothing can compare to this feeling. Not even Angel comes close and for the first time— I'm not afraid of what that means.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. Please let me know what you think of the following chapters.

 **CHAPTER 11  
**

 **Faith's POV**

I'm sure glad Red and Tara figured things out. I was really stressing about it. Tara was a wreck. She tried to hold it together, but a few words from my mouth ended with her in tears. I felt like an ass, but she assured me it was nothing I'd said. I _should_ punch Willow just on principle.

You don't treat a lady like that. Even if she you do choose her— she should never feel like Tara felt. The uncertainty in her eyes and the fear— the fear you feel when you're afraid of losing the other half of you. I know it. I face it every time I'm with Buffy— even when I'm not.

Sort of why I've been tagging along for patrol night lately. I mean— Buffy's on her game and everything... but I don't want anything happening to her. What if I'm not there and she bites off more than she can chew? Two slayers are better than one.

She definitely protests when I dive in the fight. I'm still kind of healing from the gunshot, but it's whatever— I'm good enough for some light slaying.

Still— I hope I never make Buffy feel the way Tara did. I want her to know she's my first choice. Always. I throw a kick in as Buffy stakes a vamp knocking my own opponent to the ground. Buffy tosses me a stake and I finish him off. A sort of tingling sensation trickles up my spine and I turn with my stake raised. My jaw drops when I see who's standing there. He looks angry and more brooding than usual.

"Faith." He greets begrudgingly.

"Angel." I reply with a nod.

I back off and lower my stake but I'm definitely on high alert. We didn't end things on a positive note— I tried to poison him.

Buffy steps in front of me.

"It's okay." She reassures holding her hand up to him.

"Seems like." He counters coldly. "Looks like you're the best of friends."

"How long have you been watching?" Buffy asks softly.

"A while."

He smirks and spares me a glance and rolls his eyes. I'm kind of getting the feeling he wants to talk to Buffy alone, but— I don't know how I feel about that.

"Faith?" Buffy asks getting my attention.

Great, she's going to ask me to leave, but she doesn't have to. I nod my head and start to walk away, but she grabs my hand.

"I'll only be a few minutes." She says, squeezing my hand gently.

She turns back to Angel and I take my cue. I'll be close by though. Try not to listen in, but if he goes evil on her I'll kill him. I walk across the cemetery just far enough to be within sight and just watch. I can tell there's a heated changing of words but what, I have no clue. Eventually, there's a hug— a lingering one and my emotions start to jumble.

Why is she hugging him? I mean— I know their relationship was pretty intense— first love and all that, but— I'm kind of getting a better understanding of how Tara felt. If it were _anyone_ else I probably wouldn't feel this way. I take a deep breath and watch as Angel leans in and kisses Buffy.

I'm immediately hit with so many emotions I can barely register what's happening. Is she kissing him back? I can't watch anymore— an ice cold feeling washes over me— true unabashed fear and crippling pain. I should have known— but how could I?

It feels like a thousand stakes are stabbing me all at once from the inside. A part of me wants to walk over and stake him leaving ash and dust on her perfectly glossed lips, but that would _kill_ Buffy. As much as it hurts— I still truly never want to hurt her again. I-I need an outlet— I need to hit something.

 _ **Crack!**_

I jump at the sound of my fist connecting with the mausoleum. A small corner crumbles as I remove my bloody fist. Will I always be so destructive? I shake my head and walk out of the cemetery. I'm going home. I don't want to see anymore, but then again— home is where Buffy is and that's between her dorm and her Mom's.

There's no place I can go that she wouldn't know to look. Oh well, got to face her sometime. Doesn't mean I got to make it easy. I make my to Miss Summers' place and find her making a pot of coffee.

"Hey, Faith." She comments cheerfully as she sees me. "I was wondering when you'd be home. Where's Buffy?"

"Oh, ran into Angel." I reply bitterly.

Miss Summers looks at me and I know I'm shaking. I can't hide it no matter how much I breathe.

"Faith?" She asks in concern. "Has something happened?"

"N-No!" I reply shaking my head. "Buffy's fine— just— a me thing."

"Want to talk about it?" She asks closing her newspaper.

"Not really." I reply, but I shake my head. "Yes. I don't know."

I give her a look of confusion. How can I talk to Miss Summers about Buffy? Let alone that I have feelings for her daughter. Why can't it be simple— you know? Like yeah, Buffy said something and hurt my feelings— nope, that would be too easy.

"Come on." She encourages, tapping the table. "Make yourself a cup of coffee and join me on the patio. It's a nice night."

I nod my head and do as I'm told. Sometimes I just need someone to tell me what to do. Like I'm overwhelmed and the only thing that makes sense is doing what I'm told. So, I fix my cup and walk outside. She's sitting on the back steps looking up at the sky so I join her.

"You know." She says with a sigh. "When Buffy's dad and I separated, I thought I was angry at Buffy— that she made me lose the one thing that made sense. She didn't of course, we'd had problems long before Buffy's calling. I just— didn't know another way until I realized— I wasn't angry at Buffy, I was angry with myself for not making the decision to begin with. I love my life now. I'm much stronger than I gave myself credit for. Buffy, the first time we'd bonded in months since the divorce was because she was having trouble with Angel."

"How did that go?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Lost his soul—" she remarks waving her hand back and forth. "Regained his soul, had to die, came back. It was hell for Buffy— but in the end they made a choice. They just weren't meant to be together."

"Maybe someone should remind them." I mumble and Miss Summers nods.

"I know my daughter—" Miss Summers replies. "She really cares about you, Faith. I don't think Angel is going to get in the way of that."

I look at her in surprise and she rolls her eyes.

"You think I don't see it?" She asks. "You might be a slayer, but I'm a mom. We see things you think you think we don't and we're usually right."

I give her a small smile.

"I guess." I reply hesitantly. "Just— when I saw them— together—"

"You were jealous." She finishes for me and I balk at her. "I'm telling you— I know everything."

"Starting to think so." I reply and she gives me a playful shrug.

"You need a different perspective. You have just as much power in your relationship with Buffy as she does. Don't forget that. If something doesn't sit right let her know how you feel."

"I-I don't want to hurt her feelings." I reply. "She has reason enough to change her mind about me— like she needs me whining on top of it."

"She's not going to do that." Miss Summers reassures. "If I know Buffy, she's probably feeling really bad for upsetting you and is— coming to apologize... now."

I look up and Buffy is jogging toward us.

"I think it's time to turn in." Miss Summers comments offhandedly, patting my shoulder. "Night, Buffy!"

"Night, Mom!" She bids coming to a stop in front of us. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Buffy." She gives me a wink and going inside.

I sigh and look up at Buffy awkwardly. Her eyes appear to be relieved, but also apprehensive. She stops in front of me and I hand her my cup of coffee. She takes a drink and kind of grimaces.

"Geez, want some coffee with that sugar?" She asks then takes another sip. "Oh, chocolate. Nummy."

"Glad you like it." I reply leaning back a little.

She's quiet for a moment as if thinking of what she wants to say next.

"I'm know—" she says quietly. "What you saw— why you left. Felt a lot like a punch in the gut."

"Sorry," I mumble but I'm quickly annoyed with myself.

Why should I be sorry for my feelings?

"You don't need to be." She replies. "I would have probably reacted the same way if I saw— that— with you."

"Except you wouldn't knock a chunk out of a mausoleum." I sigh as she takes my hand in hers.

"Ouch." She caresses my hand gently. "I can't say I wouldn't if the situation was reversed."

"How is Angel?" I ask somewhat defensively. "Can't say I was too keen to ask with all the whirlwind of stuff going on in my brain."

"He's good." She replies with a nod. "He heard you woke up and came to check up on things."

"Looked like more than checking up on things." I respond bitterly.

"You're right." She says softly. "It did— but if it makes you feel any better I punched him in the face for it."

That gets my attention, but I'm not quite ready to not be angry.

"You still kissed him." I point out.

"I did." She admits taking me by surprise. "But I stopped it when—"

"What?" I grumble.

"I didn't— _feel_ anything. I thought I would— seeing him again, but there was just— nothing. I felt _you_. Your hurt and pain— anger. Still do— I'm sorry, Faith. It won't _ever_ happen again."

"Are you sure?" I ask kind of taken aback. "You don't try to kill someone for someone you don't love."

I wince as soon as I say it.

"I'm sorry—" I start to apologize but a look from her silences me.

"You're _right_. I _did_ love Angel, but— that part of my life is over. All I feel— all I want to feel is you. The way you make me feel— nothing compares to that. Not even Angel."

She looks at me with sincerity, but also fear— like she's afraid she said too much. I don't know what to say— we're not exactly known for tender moments, but it looks like this could be one if I don't screw it up.

"Wow," I whisper.

I never thought I could ever— offer anything like that someone— especially Buffy. I don't want to ruin it. I want to make it work, whatever it takes.

So, I let go of my anger and take a deep breath.

This is what I want— and Miss Summers is right. I _do_ have power— and it's time I start acting like an equal. So, I choose my next words carefully.

"Angel's— pretty important to you. I-I guess, I can't fault you for figuring things out. I—just—the thought of _anyone_ touching you—"

"Look at me," she interrupts me. "Where am I? I'm _here_. With _you_. It's your hand I'm holding. Doesn't that say something to you?"

"Yes." I whisper. "Buffy— just— hear me out."

I get to my feet and pace a bit. I've never been very good with words or talking about feelings, but this is different— it's Buffy— she deserves more than words— least she knows when I say something I mean it. Power, Faith. Use your power.

"I know I'm not—" I stammer shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm not the best at— saying stuff. I-I never thought I could have what you had with Angel— least of all with _you_."

Buffy dips her head and I panic.

"But I want it." I say quickly before I lose my nerve. "That's— why it hurt so much. Why I left— because I wanted to be _him_. I don't want anyone else to touch you or k-kiss you. I want to be that person. The _only_ person. So— now you know. I-I can leave if you want me to—"

"Faith." She grabs my shoulder to stop my pacing. "Does it look like I want you to leave? Haven't you been listening? You— you're _it_. That indescribable feeling— the unstoppable force. I couldn't stop these feelings if I tried— and I don't want to."

"How do you know it's good?" I ask on the verge of breaking. "What if I'm—"

Not good enough is what I want to say, but she doesn't let me.

"You are." She reassures, caressing my cheek. "You always were. _I_ had to grow and— I have. I wasn't ready then— to accept what you are to me, but— I am now. I'm not running or pushing you away this time. I'm right here. I'm ready."

I stare at her in awe. How does she do that? Make me feel like I'm dying then turn around and all of a sudden I'm flying. It's a high I've never felt before and the extreme low could be dangerous, but— it doesn't scare me. I controlled myself earlier— for the most part— I didn't go all evil psycho on her or Angel when I could have. God, I-I really am changing for the better and— I _love_ her. That's the only word that makes sense.

As I look into her watery eyes her sincerity steals my breath.

"So," I say taking a step back. "If _I_ kissed you— would you punch me in the face?"

She smiles and steps inside my personal space.

"I don't know." She remarks with a playful, but sexy smirk. "You could always find out."

"Really?" I ask feeling my blood begin to burn.

I want to let her set the pace— and I badly want to find out. I just don't want to move too fast and make a mess of things.

"Really." She states, biting her lip.

I rest my forehead against hers. It's so hard to hit the brakes when I want to go full throttle, but— she's precious to me.

"Could we—" I say suddenly nervous again. "Maybe— wait?"

The light in her eyes dim and for a moment I worry that I've lost her, but I know her. She doesn't give up so easily.

"It's not what you think." I continue quietly. "I'm with you— all of it. I want this too, but— I want to do it right. I've never done the whole dating thing— you know, 'get some, get gone'. I don't want that with you— I want something real— better. You deserve that and— maybe— I do too."

Her eyes light up in a loving smile.

"You do." She releases a held breath. "You're right. Actually, I'm— enjoying what we have. It feels—"

"Like falling." I finish knowing the feeling she's talking about. "Me too."

She smiles and hugs me tightly. What is she hugging me for? I guess, she's not upset at me for wanting to take things slow, but— does this mean we can date different people? Hell no. I want exclusive Buffy rights (who doesn't?), at least, if she's going to date me— I know I don't want to see anyone else.

"So?" I ask with a shrug. "What does this mean? Like— are we a thing— together?"

"Do you see me?" She says pointing to her face. "So not going anywhere. I know where I belong. I'm yours."

I let those words sink in— Buffy... is mine and— I'm hers, right? She— she wants me?

"Yours too." I mumble awkwardly. "If you want."

She steps forward taking my head in her hands and stands on the tips of her toes to leave a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"I want you, Faith." She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

I breathe a sigh of relief and pull her to me. I need to feel her close to me, feel her warmth. I'm terrified, but so happy— it's an adrenaline rush I've never had before. It's all encompassing and overwhelming, but it feels too good to let go. Is this what she meant before— when she said she could feel what I felt?

Sometimes it's hard to figure out where she ends and I begin, but maybe this time it's just mutual. While I might have a hard time believing Buffy is _this_ happy and excited to be with me, I don't cut out the thought completely. I just know I've never been happier than I am right now. I've never felt so connected with anyone before.

She takes a deep breath and pulls back to look at me. She tucks my hair behind my ear letting her fingers trace my jaw line making me blush.

"You're _beautiful_." She whispers, nudging me with her nose gently.

I don't know how to take it, well— mostly— I don't know what to say without sounding like a tool or some kind of loser. Why is it so hard to just be myself?

"Thanks." I reply embarrassed. "Talking to yourself again, Summers?"

That gets a laugh out of her, immediately relaxing me.

"Well, I'm known to be a little self absorbed at times." She responds, pulling gently on my jacket.

"Can't say I blame you." I smirk giving her a quick glance. "You definitely have _my_ attention."

Her face flushes a bright pink and I hear her heart begin to race. Maybe I know what to say after all. She clears her throat and yanks me close.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Lehane?" She questions, her voice a bit deeper than usual.

My heart slams in my throat when I look in her eyes. She smirks when I hesitate and we both know she's got me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I reply leaning forward just a bit, but I quickly step around her and hop onto the porch.

She releases a held breath and joins me lingering close for just a moment.

"That's too bad." She says twirling her fingers through my hair. "Maybe you should start."

Honestly, if she kissed me right now, I probably wouldn't say no. Might also not say no to some other things she might want to do tonight, but— she means more to be than that. I don't want sex— well— that's a lie, but it's not _**all**_ I want. I want to make her fall in love with me. We can have our moment _then_.

"Who says I haven't?" I ask softly.

I kiss her forehead and pull her close. I just want to hold her and she doesn't seem to mind. It feels so good to be this close.

Eventually, we go inside and get dinner then head to her room. She asks again if I will stay. In a lot of ways, we're doing things backwards, but it seems to work for us.

We're not like other people. So, as long as it feels right— I guess, we just go with the flow. Buffy will tell me if she doesn't like something— never had a problem before and I just proved to myself that I can tell Buffy what _I_ want too.

So what if I spend an innocent night with Buffy. While it might still be a bit early— we're together— even if we're taking baby steps and skipping a couple here and there. It's _us. Our_ relationship. No one needs to understand it, but us right? I just hope the rest of the gang can accept it, but I'm not really worried. We get through everything— we'll get through that too.

Listen to me talk. All optimistic and cheerful. I kind of like it, but more than anything I _love her._ I feel like I'm walking on sunshine or whatever. May not be able to sleep at all tonight. Oh well, I have plans to make. Look out Buffy Summers, you gave me the chance to be better, but for us— I'm going to be the best.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. Please let me know what you think of the following chapters.

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Buffy's POV**

I was hoping she would kiss me the other night, but— it's more poetic this way. It wouldn't feel right if we'd kissed right after Angel kissed me. She's— sweet and romantic. Loving in a way I've never known before. It's playful, it's nurturing, healing— I feel stronger than I ever have before. My heart is so full of love for her.

She makes me and Mom breakfast and coffee. She brings a flower she picks on her way to bring me lunch at school every day. It's always something different and she tucks it behind my ear before she leaves. We've been spending a lot of time together. More and more I find myself unwilling to part from her.

It's a constant tugging at my soul. Partly because I _want_ to be where she is and the other I like to think is because she's thinking of me. We still have Adam to deal with— I have _no_ idea how to beat him. I throw everything I've got at him, but it does nothing. I can tell it's getting to Faith.

On the rare nights I actually stay at my dorm she patrols the campus grounds and dorm halls keeping an eye out for funny business. I feel safe knowing she's around. She's been taking on the brunt of slayer duties lately. She thinks I should be more focused on school. My grades are fine— better even. She makes that the foundation of her counter argument when I try to dip out on homework.

"You're smart, B!" She throws at me while tossing a vampire over a tombstone. "You _should_ focus on your homework. At least one slayer in history should graduate college. Why can't it be you?"

"No pressure!" I reply quickly staking a vamp on his descent from a headstone. "You're going to put the ancestors on me? What about you? In case you forgot there are _two_ of us."

"I'll work on it." She shrugs ducking under a mean right hook. "Got to get one through first—"

She takes a hit and lands on her back, but she quickly jumps to her feet staking the vamp with a swift back hand.

"Then—" she continues uppercutting a vamp coming from behind her. "I'll go. You'd do the same for me, right?"

"Of course I would!" I reply kicking my next vamp in the chest. "You know I want to see you succeed."

"Then what's the problem?" she asks focusing her attention on me for a second.

"What do you— mean?" I ask as I narrowly avoiding a kick to the face.

"Why are you out here when you should be at home?" she asks grappling with the vamp that put her in a head lock."

"Why in the— hell do you— think?!" I reply punching my vamp into a daze.

I quickly exterminate just as Faith finishes hers.

"Honestly, I think you're procrastinating." She shrugs. "You've got the stuff, B. If you put more effort into it like you do the slaying— you'd easily compete with Red."

"Slaying is life or death." I point out.

"Yeah, but isn't college? It's your future, Buffy. It's as bright as you make it. I just want to— do my part, you know. Contribute something— to us."

"You already do." I say softly. "Is it so bad that I want us to do it together?"

"No. Just you have a pretty big head start. So, how bout we compromise?"

"Hit me." I remark taking her hand in mine.

"I'll study for my GED. I can study during the day, we can hit the books when you come home. We can do patrol together on the weekends and I've got you covered through the week and major assignments."

"Still sounds like you're doing everything." I reply.

"Not really. I'll get plenty of study time especially with you in the afternoon. Maybe you can help me out with a few things. If you're not overly busy you can always join me or stay home and chill."

It's not a bad compromise. I just feel bad that she's taking on the brunt of slaying, but she's agreed to work on her GED. If she gets it we can go to school together.

"Okay, fine, but—" I stop walking and poke my finger onto her collarbone. "On one condition."

"What's that, Summers." She counters with a flirty wink.

"I want us to really do this together. I'd kind of like to share a dorm room with my girlfriend and walk you to class—"

"Is that what I am?" She asks almost shyly.

Oh, maybe I should have asked Faith before opening my mouth. We haven't really put a label on our relationship yet.

"I-I—" I stutter but she grabs my hand.

"Deal!" she says skipping forward almost giddily. "You know, I've never been walked to class before."

My eyes light up when she turns to look at me with that perfect smile that always looks like a smirk, but it's different. Her eyes are smiling too— I realize. I almost feel like I made her day— calling her that. Girlfriend, it feels nice to say it— while a little weird. I love that something so small made her smile at me like that, but at the same time it breaks my heart.

She's never done this— I realize. This is absolutely something totally new to her and she's thriving. She was meant for so much better than the life she had. All it took was a little bit of— well— faith and she has all of mine.

"I'm so walking you to your first class." I comment and take her arm in mine.

"I'm going to have actual class?"

"Yep!" I say bouncing inside. "Just a couple hours a day."

"Cool. I'll make sure I can still bring you lunch though."

"I'm a big girl. I can feed me. Though I'll miss you— it's okay, we'll have all of college to spend together. We could even have the same classes!"

"You think so?" She asks trying not to show she's excited.

"Oh yeah. I have tons of them with upperclassmen. Though you might be a bit of a distraction."

"Why's that?"

I squeeze her arm and shrug my shoulders.

"Reasons. None of them entirely your fault. Mostly."

"Spill it already, Summers. Don't leave me hanging."

"You've— got— a supernaturally _wicked_ sex appeal."

"Is that you talking or the post slayage hormones?

"Mostly me. My hormones are just hungry."

She blushes and nods her head.

"Glad you think so." She mumbles hiding her smile. "So, nothing low cut and tight in all the right places— got it."

"Hey!" I pout as we make our way to the sidewalk. "Don't rob me. I don't want to sit through boring physics with nothing to look at."

She looks at me in surprise. I don't think she's quite used to my actively flirting with her. Can she really blame me though? She's gorgeous and okay— I've thought about _it_. I can have an extremely high libido and so can she apparently. I hope by the time she's in college we've done— _it—_ by then.

I don't know though. She hasn't even made the move to kiss me. It's come close a couple times, but I can tell she's afraid of screwing it up. It'll happen when it happens. I don't want to pressure her. She's making big changes in her life and— I want it to be at her pace. 'When she's ready' kind of thing— though I'll admit— it's a little torturous at times, but I'm still loving it.

Who says she has to make the first move? I can be 'First Move Buffy'! Maybe she wants to and doesn't know how. Yeah! I _should_ take the lead here. It might even encourage her to do the same and I know exactly what to do. A date. A real one.

"I can work with that." She notes, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Go on a date me." I blurt out randomly, rather than ask.

"What?" She stops in the middle of the empty street.

"Sorry, I probably should have asked instead of—"

"No, it's cool! I-I just wasn't expecting it. Kind of came out of nowhere. Actually, I've been— meaning to ask you. Looks like you beat me to it."

She starts walking again and retakes my hand.

"You can still ask if you want. The answer is yes, by the way."

She grins and briefly looks away.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks scuffing her boots against the pavement.

"Well, food."

"Definitely, food," she giggles in response.

"I don't know. I haven't been on an actual date in a long time. What are the cool kids doing these days?"

"Still hitting up the Bronze."

"Nah, been there— done that."

I think for a minute and she appears to be in deep thought. What can we do that we haven't already done? Sunnydale isn't that exciting— but who says the date has to be in Sunnydale? Why don't we hit L.A for a night?! Hell a weekend! But _that_ might have to wait until Adam's defeated and I don't think first dates are supposed to last an entire weekend.

Then again we haven't exactly been doing things the way normal people do. We aren't normal people so why would we? I think things are progressing at a normal pace, we were sort of close before— so some hurdles have just already been crossed. I'm comfortable with Faith. I should call Angel.

He said that we were welcome anytime in L.A. He's a really forgiving guy. Yes, definitely calling him next time she's out on patrol. I'm sure she'll be up for it once the Adam thing wraps up. A no slay, weekend stay in L.A sounds like the perfect date to me.

"Just leave it to me. I have a plan."

"Should I be worried?" She replies with a sly smile.

"Nope. Got it all up here."

"That's what I'm worried about." She mumbles nudging me playfully.

We turn the corner toward Mom's and I kiss her hand.

"It's going to be fun and super romantic. Trust me."

"I do." She says stopping and pulling me close.

Her eyes glance down at my lips and for a moment I think she might actually kiss me this time. She rests her forehead against mine and her breath tickles my lips tauntingly.

"You know, the best date I ever had ended up an all out bar brawl?" She asks half chuckling, but I can see it's not exactly a good memory. "Fun times, sure, but— not really romantic."

"We don't have to do anything super romantic if—"

"I want to." She insists. "I'm just saying— you don't got to try too hard. You could bring me half eaten McDonald's and put a movie on the TV. Boom! Most romantic date ever."

"Oh, no." I tangle my fingers in her wavy hair. "You are so sweet to me and never ask for a thing in return. Nope. Prepare to be wooed. It's inevitable."

"Wooed, huh?" She asks in her raspy low voice sending chills down my spine.

"Yep. _Lots_ of wooing, I hope." I smirk playfully, but the look in her eyes is smoldering.

She takes a deep breath and bites her lip as if indecisive.

"Okay." She says quietly, staring into my eyes. "We should probably deal with Adam first."

"Already on our to do list."

"Right." She whispers as I wrap my arms around her neck. "Just— getting really hard not to—"

"I know." I reply fighting temptation myself. "Date first— I mean— first date. Damn, you're not supposed to kiss on a first date either—"

"Every day feels like a first date with you. Our days are kind precious, you know. If you think about it— we've already done this dance too. Only difference is _us_."

"Our relationship." I reply in deep thought and she nods. "Look at you being one with the wise and all knowy. What's got into you tonight?"

She shrugs as she backs away reluctantly and we head toward home again.

"Been thinking bout stuff. Future stuff too if you can believe it."

"I do and I noticed. It's— kind of wonderful."

"Sort of part of the battle." She says quietly. "All my life I've been taught one way. Survive. Don't need anything else, but you always want more, you know? Guess I just never felt like I deserved it til now."

"What changed?" I ask resting my head on her shoulder.

As we walk up the back steps she stops in front of the back door and cocks her head.

"I think I did. Because you believed I could."

She chuckles and shakes her head.

"What?" I ask locking our fingers together.

"You—" She gives me a smile. "You've changed my life forever, but you won't do your homework. How's that for a reality check? After everything I did— believing I could change is no easy task, but you didn't just do that— you showed me I could, but homework is more daunting?"

Damn it. She really has been doing a lot of thinking. Too bad for me it was about my homework.

"It's not as hard as you think." I reply seriously. "You're just making it easy. Homework— it just gets harder."

"Kind of like slaying." She nods and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, fine. You're right. You win. I'll focus on my studies more."

"And I will too. Got to catch up after all. Think I'm going to like having a girlfriend on campus."

"For real?!" I respond excitedly. "You're really going to do it?"

"Hey, we have a deal, right?" She shrugs. "Scouts honor or— whatever."

My heart speeds up and I jump into her arms.

"Just you thinking about it is epic!" I squeal as I cuddle against her ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"No big." She says as I press a kiss under her ear.

"Way big." I reply my feet return to the ground. "God, I want to kiss you."

"I haven't done anything yet." She giggles shyly.

"Who says you have to?" I reply biting my lip.

She looks at me with a slight blush on her cheeks and shakes her head.

"I love you, Buffy." She says, taking me aback but then gives me a shocked look. "Uh— yeah— probably shouldn't have said that yet. I mean it— though— I—"

She grabs a handful of her hair and steps away from me with an almost panicked look in her eyes.

"I love you too." I say before she can start pacing.

She drops her hands and closes her eyes.

"Can you say that— one more time?"

"I love you, Faith." I repeat with certainty.

When she opens her eyes she drops onto her knees and looks up at me with a bright smile.

"I've wanted to hear that for a long time." She says softly. "I don't know how to act now that I have. Lots of feelings, you know, in here."

She makes a swirling motion around her heart and I nod.

"I know." I reply kneeling in front of her. "Here, I'll prove it."

I place her hand above my heart and let her feel my racing heart beat.

"That's what you do to me. How I always feel when I think of you. There is no real word to describe how you make me feel, but it's pure and good. I know it."

She says nothing for a moment.

"I kind of feel like an ass for not kissing you before—" She mumbles, but I silence her.

"You're not." I shrug. "We do things our own way. I think that's just how we're going to work."

"Our own way." She nods. "I like that."

"Me too." I say pulling us to our feet. "Come on. I'm starving."

"Kill the tender moment much?" She asks with a grin, but my stomach growls in response. "Yeah, let's get you fed. You might end up eating me if we don't."

"Hm." I smirk as I pass her by and walk through the back door.

She blushes and follows me inside. I've never felt so good before. I just can't wait to see what tomorrow brings. **  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Faith's POV**

So, I finally said it. I didn't mean to... but it happened and she said it back. I haven't even kissed her yet. Guess I'm kind of nervous about it. When's the right time, you know? I hope I do it right.

Sure, I guess I have this perfect moment in my mind, but I can't relax til I know this Adam guy is dead. Ever since I heard that he wants the slayer involved in his little war for body parts, I haven't been comfortable with leaving her alone. He's not touching her again. He's yet to face off with me.

"Faith?" Giles calls getting my attention. "Something on your mind?"

"What if Buffy doesn't face off with Adam." I suggest. "He hasn't fought _me_ yet. Maybe I can throw something at him Buffy hasn't."

"Yeah!" Spike says snapping his fingers. "Oh, but he's a military grade cyborg."

"I can handle it." I nod and Buffy glares at me. "What?! I don't want you going anywhere near this! You hear what every one is saying, right? He wants you, the slayer, to even up the playing field and get yourself killed!"

"In case, you forgot you're a slayer too." She argues leaning back on the couch with a huff.

"Yeah, but you're _the_ slayer he's talking about." I retort. I get to my feet and start pacing. "Where do I find this guy?" I ask slamming my fist into my palm. "I'll show him _my_ slayer style."

"Faith!" Buffy exclaims. "We're plotting— can you just— calm down please."

"How can I?" I ask throwing up my hands. "I'm not going to let him hurt you, Buffy!"

She gets up and takes my shaking hands in hers.

"We're going to get through this. We always do."

"Yeah, but— we don't know what he's got up his sleeve and he mentioned you specifically."

"How many evil master minds have called me up by name? I've beaten them all and I'll beat—"

"You mean we right?" Xander asks slamming his book shut.

"Xander? What's wrong?" Buffy asks turning her attention to him.

"You said _you've_ beat them all." He clarifies. "Like we weren't there to help at all."

"That's not what I—"

"Then what do you mean, Buffy?" Willow asks. "You haven't exactly been Team Scoobies lately— mostly Team Faith."

"What's wrong with that?" Buffy questions. "You guys get to be safer."

"Since when have we ever chosen to be safe?" Willow asks in a hurt tone of voice. "It's like you don't need us anymore. You've been— distant since I told you about me and Tara—"

"What about you and Tara?!" Xander asks. "So you're _both_ hiding things from me?!"

"O-Okay." Tara remarks getting to her feet. "I think I should—"

"No!" Willow comments angrily. "You don't have to leave!"

"This— kind of— isn't my business." Tara continues. "I think I'm gonna—"

"I'm coming with." Anya says giving me a bright smile.

I squeeze Buffy's hand and she nods.

"Go, I'll be fine."

I give the others a quick glance and look to Buffy.

"I'll just be outside then."

"Okay." She soothes squeezing my hand.

I sigh and walk outside with Tara and Anya. I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. Mayor Wilkins left me a pretty hefty inheritance and I want to do something good for Buffy. I know she's stressed— from the sounds of the arguing inside, I'd say really stressed.

"Everything okay, Faith?" Tara asks sitting on the bench.

"Yeah." I reply with a shrug. "Just— thinking about stuff."

"Care to share?" She inquires as Anya sits next to her.

"Yeah, be better than listening to the high school drama going on in there." Anya remarks bluntly.

"Well, I want to— do something nice for Buffy." I admit. "I just don't know what— she'd really like."

"She seems to like anything involving you." Anya comments with a shrug. "Why not do something you both like?"

"Yeah!" Tara says with interest. "Me and Willow like to go to open mic nights at the Bronze. There's another club downtown. It's not so busy— kind of— a romantic setting if you can ignore the cigarette smoke."

"Maybe." I mumble kicking at the pavement. "I just want my first date with Buffy to be— special, you know."

"So you and Buffy are dating now?" Anya asks nonchalantly. "Is it in the water or something or is everyone just gay?"

"Ah—" Tara says, but I shrug.

"I think it's just a Buffy thing." I respond biting my lip.

"Good, I was starting to think it was contagious." She comments and making me laugh.

"I think it will be special no matter what you do." Tara says smiling brightly. "I knew it was going to happen."

"How did you know witchy woman?" I ask sitting on the ground in front of them.

"I could see it from day one. I can read auras remember?"

"Right." I blush. "Didn't realize I was so transparent."

"You're not transparent necessarily." She explains. "You've got layers, but— deep down— you're goodness is there and it's not so guarded anymore. Even brighter than before."

"Good to know there's been progress. Good looking out, Tara."

"What are friends for?" She smirks.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Anya asks. "I think you should get laid. Make sure your stamina is up to par."

"I don't want to— do that." I reply awkwardly. "Trust me. I don't think I'm _lacking_ the sexual stamina."

"You're afraid you might have too much." Tara figures out. "Losing control."

"Could say that." I mumble. "It's just— hard, you know. We haven't even kissed yet, but— what if that one kiss pushes me over the hormonal edge and I screw something up?"

"So, you want to be with Buffy without _being_ with Buffy?" Anya asks bluntly. "That's boring. No, you must have sex with her."

"No! I— Of course I _want_ to, but— what if— _she_ doesn't? I don't want to— push."

"Well, someone needs to." Tara points out. "I have a feeling Buffy feels the same way. I think you should ride it out. You told me a few days ago that she asked you out, right?"

I nod.

"Then it looks like she's trying to make the first move. Why don't you meet her half way and _let_ her?" Tara asks.

"I don't know. Guess I feel like— that should be on me. Like I'm—"

"The guy?" Anya asks outright and I shrug.

"Well, I don't know how this stuff works! I've never dated before."

"Oh my, God." Anya says smirking. "Are you serious? Oh, this is going to be fun."

"What?" I ask nervously.

"The best part of dating is being treated like a woman." Anya takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. "That's what you are, right? I mean— is there something else Xander needs to tell me?"

Tara and I exchange a look of confusion.

"Uh-n-no?" I say with uncertainty.

"Good." She comments with a shrug. "So, act like one."

"What do you mean?"

" _Act_ like a woman! Buffy asked _you_ out and she knows what she's doing. You just need to relax and let her do it. It's not a pissing contest after all."

"No, no it's not." I sigh.

"But! It doesn't mean you can't give her a surprise of your own."

I arch my eyebrows as Anya and Tara share a grin.

"Rule number one on a date." Anya clasps my hands with hers. "Dress your best. Do you own anything that isn't leather or denim?"

"Well, not really—" I mumble. "Nothing that doesn't scream 'slut' anyway."

"No, you can't go out with Buffy looking like a two bit whore." Anya says cheerfully. "Ladies, let's go shopping!"

"Wha—"

"Okay!"

I throw Tara a glare.

"So much for having my back."

"It'll be great!" Tara retorts.

"Yeah! We'll have the expert opinion of an authentic lesbian and my keen fashion sense to aid you!"

"You're like— a thousand." I chuckle at Anya. "What century is your fashion sense from?"

"I'll have you know I'm very hip." Anya argues. "As a demon you have to learn how to blend in with society. I know what's good."

I nod my head. That's a solid argument.

"But— Buffy hasn't set a date for it yet."

"So?" Anya asks.

"Who says you can't prepare ahead of time?" Tara adds.

"We're going shopping, Faith." Anya notes firmly.

Tara nods in agreement.

"We'll get in touch later and discuss the details." Anya continues. "I think the argument is coming closer—"

I turn my attention back toward the house and sure enough the voices are coming closer. This isn't good. They don't sound at all too happy with each other.

"Fine! I don't need you! I have someone else I can depend on!"

She walks out the front door and her eyes connect with mine. She gives me a nod and I move to hug her.

"Can we go, please?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, sure, B." I reply looking at Tara and Anya.

They each nod to me and I take Buffy's hand as she leads me down the sidewalk.

"What happened?" I ask in concern.

"Basically? You've become too important to me and I'm not interested in their lives anymore or accepting of their relationships which— I was the first one on board! She thinks I don't notice, but I do! I love Tara! At least _she_ understood my Faith mindedness, but— she thinks I don't like her relationship with Tara! Why does she think I'm so comfortable being with you in front of them?! She showed me it was okay! Xander's just jealous— ugh! I try my best to be there for them! When is _my_ time?!"

"Buffy, come on." I say pulling her to a stop. "I know you're mad, right now, but maybe they have a point. We do spend a lot of time together— it wouldn't hurt to share your time with them too."

"But I want to involve you too." She says and I shrug.

"It's no big, B. I have my own friends."

She arches her eyebrow at me.

"Seriously! Tara and Anya are really good people!"

"Tara, I understand, but Anya?" She questions, giving me a look.

"Yeah, she's straight forward, no shits given and says what she thinks. We got a good vibe going."

"I'm glad you have friends of your own. You— really wouldn't care if I spent time with them?"

"Course, not." I chuckle. "Actually, I have plans with Anya and Tara. So— pick a day with your Scooby Gang, and I'll plan accordingly with _my_ girls."

"We're not exactly on speaking terms, right now, but I'll take it on advisement."

She leans forward and holds me tight to her resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She whispers cuddling into my neck. "You're the only thing that makes sense right now. I don't know where this all came from."

"I think I have an idea." I reply lowly. "Spike. I've had an off feeling about him lately."

Buffy nods as she pulls away from me.

"I kind of thought so." She mumbles. "But we don't know for sure."

"One way to find out." I say and start walking toward Spike's place.

"Faith— it's the middle of the day."

"So what?" I ask wanting to get to the bottom of this.

My slayer senses are on high alert. Something bad is coming and I'm going to keep it far away from Buffy.

"He can't exactly go anywhere."

"The hell he can't. He's been risking some nasty sun burns here lately. Seems like he always comes up with something to help at just the right time, like with Oz— if he knew about that back door this whole time why didn't he say anything?"

"Okay, starting to see your point, but what does he have to gain from all this—"

I shake my head and think about it— he's a neutered vampire that— that's it!

"The chip! I'll bet Adam knows how to remove it. He wants you distracted by your friends, but— he said he _needed_ you."

"Divided we fall." She mumbles. "He's trying to separate us— because— he's afraid of us. I-I think I just figured out how we're going to beat Adam."

"How?"

"United." She says determinedly.

She turns toward Giles' but quickly turns and boldly steps up to me. She grabs my face and presses a sweet kiss to the corner of my mouth. She pulls away before I can react giving me the most loving smile I've ever seen directed at me.

"Try to find Spike!" She says taking off. "I'll round the gang!"

I nod and head to this crypt. I hope Buffy's idea doesn't backfire. This guy needed to be done yesterday. I kick the door to Spike's crypt open and find it empty. As I thought. I walk further inside and take a look around.

It's pretty drab and dull. He's got electricity somehow, looks like cable too, but what's this? I find a small latch in the ground and pull it up revealing a door. I pull out my stake and climb down the stairs. It's empty too— but there's some stuff littering the floor. When I take a look further in I see something disturbing.

There's a mannequin in the corner of the room. Looks pretty beat up— one side of it's face is pummeled to hell and back. There's a blond wig on the floor and a blue sweater— that's Buffy's blue sweater. Are these her clothes? He's been using this doll to pretend he's killing her— that sick bastard!

He can't be far. Guy's got wicked presence. Probably from killing two slayers— must be some kind of internal warning alarm. I quickly leave Spike's and keep my eyes peeled. I don't sense anyone significant nearby.

I'm going to head toward campus. I've passed him a couple times on my patrols. Always thought it was kind of weird, but— these college kids know how to throw a good party, I guess. It's not really a long shot though— this is a pretty big blip on my slaydar.

I quickly make my way across town. I kind of wish I had a cell phone. I need to see what's up with Buffy and where we're going to regroup. Maybe I should head to Giles' place— let someone know where I'm going. Nah, Buffy will find me. Always has before.

As I approach UC Sunnydale, the sun is starting to set and I catch a glimpse of something dark darting behind some brush. My instincts tell me to follow it so I do. It _has_ to be Spike. Wreaks of fresh dirt and cheap cigarettes.

I make my way through the underbrush silently. This asshole doesn't know a thing about sneaking around. He's confident— I'll give him that. I watch as he opens a small hatch and climbs inside. I have a seat and wait for a few minutes. I got to give him time to get down there and out of the way or hell— come back up.

When I finally get bored I lift open the latch and peer inside. It's pitch black down there— lots of dark energy too. The kind that gives me the creeps. It smells like death down there. Oh well, this is my calling. I quickly scale down the ladder landing silently on the bottom a few yards down.

I stand still— there's no light down here. Be silent, don't breathe, not until you can see. My slayer vision quickly catches up to me and I peer around the room. There's box of computer equipment and other gear, but so far so good.

I stealthily make my way to the only door and open it just a crack. Still no light, dust litters the air, move quickly, look for shelter. I slide into the room silently crouching low to the ground. There it is— that feeling I get before a big fight. There's so much darkness down here. It could swallow me hole.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I hear Spike yell and another voice echoing in the background.

"Then you go and fix it!" I hear the other voice roar.

Boots scuff against the concrete, evade, hide. I dive behind a desk and crawl underneath. This is Spike— he'll smell me for sure— let's just hope he's too pissed to pay attention. It is pretty dusty after all.

"Blood bastard!" Spike hisses to himself as he storms from the room.

Something must be going on. Maybe Buffy and everyone have figured their shit out. I just hope she hurries cause— I don't really have much of a plan here. Spike leaves through the underground shaft and I am left alone.

"Welcome, Faith." A deep disturbing voice says. "Please, join me."

I climb out and hold up my hands.

"Oh, I'm not worried." He says waving his hands.

"Why's that?"

"Because— I believe you will be very tempted at my offer." He replies with a winning grotesque smile. "You're— on a path of redemption, starting with a simple mistake— could happen to _any_ slayer, but instead of letting you do your job— they wanted to stifle what made you special, quell the darkness of the slayer that makes you powerful. Then you rebelled and thrived— all part of the beautiful machine of life and nature."

"Failing to the sweet side to this offer."

"I can give you what no one ever could. A kingdom you and I can rule together. You see, in Mother's Will, she wrote that she wanted me to take the kingdom and rule with my brother Riley. That there would be a slayer to fall and a slayer to rise as queen of the kingdom and my bride. This one would understand the dark desires— seeing your history, I am happy to find that we can relate. I too have a darkness inside of me pushing me to fulfill my desires."

"Mine was different. I made a choice and— I'm different now. I'm—"

"A hero?" He asks and shakes his head. "Do you really believe you're one of them?"

"Not yet." I admit. "But I will be. Starting with you."

"You can not hope to bring me down alone, slayer." He counters while laughing. "I'm giving you pass to leave, I'd suggest you take it."

"No." I say walking up to him. "You said one slayer to fall— you weren't counting on one thing. That slayer is _mine_!"

I grab a chair and throw it at his face. It breaks on impact and I kick him square in the groin. He grunts and reaches out a long arm grabbing me by the throat. He throws me back onto the desk and I roll with it landing on my feet.

I kick the desk at him and he smacks it away like it's nothing. Damn, Faith, what did you get into this time. Alright. I crack my neck and crunch my knuckles in my fist.

"Show me what you got big guy."

He swings at my face and moves to grab me. I use his weight to my advantage and tussle him to the ground. I pull on his arm and kick my feet into the metal plate on his face. I smirk as sparks begin to fly. My adrenaline is on overload as he lifts me from the ground and throws me off of him.

I land a few yards away rolling to my feet. I damaged his face plate. That's got to do something. I pace around him in a small circle. He relies on his long reach and he seems a little out of sorts.

"You're— resilient. Admirable, but turn on me and your death is certain."

"All you villains use the same damn lines!" I grunt as I duck under his grasp and drill him in the ribs. "Tell me something I haven't heard already!"

I pull a hunting knife from my boot and dig it into his gut. He lands a hard hit in the face knocking me on my ass. So, he means business. I wipe my chin and give him a nod of respect. I can appreciate a good right hook. Green blood oozes from his stomach and he chuckles.

"Just another part to replace." He sticks his finger inside the wound. "I feel no pain, not in the traditional sense, just something to ignore, but still— damage."

He slings his hands out and snarls at me. He lunges for me and kick him in the stomach making him stagger back. I punch him in the face repeatedly pushing back, but all of a sudden he kicks out and knocks me back. I land in a heap and quickly get to my feet. His metallic arm begins to change— oh shit! I run behind a desk, but something collides into me forcing me to the ground.

"Faith, move now!" I hear Buffy yell.

She grabs me around the waist and shoves me behind Adam's metal desk. It sounds like a thousand rounds going off at once.

"Tell me this is part of your plan!" I yell as the desk begins to chip away.

"Not exactly!" She says shrinking lower. "But you are!"

"What do you mean?!" I shout.

"Faith, I trust you!" She says looking into my eyes. "We don't have time to explain, I just need you to trust me too."

"I already do!" I yell back. "What do you want me to do?!"

She closes the distance between us and looks into my eyes.

"Kiss me." She implores, breathing rapidly.

"Now?!" I exclaim as bullets ricochet around us.

"Yes. You're right, our days are precious, and if this spell doesn't work— we're probably going to die. Plus— I need to bond our essence— it was either blood or a kiss. I promised I'd never hurt you again, so— I want you to kiss me, but it's your choice."

She pulls a knife from her back pocket and holds it above her hand. I look around me. Bullet's ping and spark all around us. The desk is about to be Swiss cheese— and I have to decide to seal our fate with a kiss or in blood. I know what I chose last time. Not this time.

I give her a hopeful smile and she kind of laughs.

"We going to do everything ass backwards?" I ask sarcastically and she grabs my shirt.

She pulls me to her and presses her lips to mine. It feels warm, breath taking, all encompassing as if my soul is being mended. It's as if my destiny is clear and I'm whole. I know my purpose, destruction and death. And she: she is my hope for a new world, a better one where we can live together and be free.

"Wow." She whispers against my lips. "Do you feel that?"

Power surges beneath my skin, I have only to reach out and take it.

"Oh yeah." I say as it becomes breath taking. "Wh-what's happening?"

"Our awakening." She remarks taking my hand and pulling me to a stand.

My hand shoots out on it's own accord with Buffy's and the bullets drop harmlessly to the ground. Adam fires a rocket and time almost comes to a stop. I reach out with my hand and will it away. It changes into a dove and flies away."

"What the hell is this?!" Adam roars and charges for us.

He tries to swing at Buffy but I step forward and grab his steely arm stopping him like it's nothing. I grab him by the throat as Buffy circles him like a predator circles their prey. He is weak.

"You poor pathetic thing." I comment feeling a deep sorrow for him.

He has no purpose, no meaning here. He too is a product of his environment. His creator was a madwoman and now he is too, but for one reason. Purpose. He will never survive himself. He's— suffering. I-I have to make his pain stop, but how?

There! His source of power! I reach inside him as if reaching into a closet and pull the power core out of his chest.

He falls uselessly to the floor. I smile at Buffy and hand it to her. She drops it to the ground and quickly destroys it. As soon as she does we collapse to the ground.

It almost feels like someone's sucked the life out of me. A loud crash is heard and Riley bolts through the door.

"Buffy!" He calls, scrambling to her side.

A small bit of jealousy rages inside me fueling the need to get to her too. I struggle to my feet as a roar catches my attention. He races through the doorway knocking Riley on his face. I roll my eyes and grab a large rock that's fallen in the rubble. The demon rushes toward me and I sock him straight in the forehead.

He hits the floor with a hard grunt and lays there. I toss the rock aside and make my way to Buffy. She sits up wiping at her eyes. I look over at Adam's lifeless body and a surge of triumph courses through my veins.

I hold out my hand to her and she accepts it. We look down at Riley who's finally coming around. I roll my eyes— men are such babies.

"Riley, are you okay?" She asks and I walk away a bit to give them some space.

Giles and the others start coming out of the wood works and they look even more exhausted than we do. Riley gets called away on his walkie and Buffy joins up with the group.

"Riley and his men got a warning. Said they saw a civilian disappearing down the latch door and were sent to investigate. I think you interrupted him before he could release them all."

"Happy to help." I reply.

"Our part is done." She says taking my arm and looking at the others. "Let's go home."

"I think I want to sleep for a week." Willow pouts as she leans on Xander's shoulder.

We head to Giles' house to regroup. By the time we get there it looks like everyone's got their second wind. They seem pumped and— so am I. Now Buffy and I can go on that date. I can start studying for my GED. I can do my part, but— something feels different somehow. Almost alive and burning beneath my skin.

Buffy cuddles into my neck as we start walking to her Mom's place. I guess the gang is going to meet up there for a movie night or whatever. She kisses my neck, gently at first, but it quickly becomes more needful. I stop and lean down to kiss her.

When my lips find hers she locks her fingers in my hair and pulls me impossibly close. Her hands tremble as she caresses my face and her tongue teases my lips. I return her affection passionately. My heart is pounding beyond control. All too quickly she pulls away taking a deep breath and trying to push her hair out of her face.

I lean forward one more time and kiss her gently. Her sharp intake of air tells me she approves and the soft throaty moan she barely stifles doesn't hurt.

"We did it." She says softly when we pull apart.

"Finally." I mumble. "Now we can have our first date."

"Oh, God." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, Faith. I really wanted to make our first kiss special— I-I was planning a weekend after this was all done, but— mystical forces decided to steal the super epic kiss I'd had planned for you, I'm sorry."

"Hey," I shrug. "It was in the heat of battle, sparks and bullets firing all around, life or death kind of thing— that's super epic to me and really romantic. I don't think anyone else can say their first kiss was like that— didn't know you had it in you."

"I like to walk on the wild side." She grins wrapping her arms around my neck. "So, what do you think? Would you, please, join me on a weekend getaway from Sunnydale? We'll stay at a hotel for the weekend, go shopping, hit the beach, just us all weekend?"

"You serious?" I ask a little taken aback.

"Yep!" She says threading our fingers together. "No monsters, vampires, or demons— just us, alone, relaxing and enjoying life."

"Where?" I will admit, I'm kind of excited.

"L.A?" She asks hopeful.

"Angel's in L.A." I remark quietly.

"He gave me some ideas, actually." She admits. "I wasn't sure where I should take you for our date— he gave me some recommendations and— promised not to bother us while we're there."

"Cool." I reply with a nod. "Sounds like a date."

She closes her eyes and kisses me again, slowly this time as if another kiss could top our first, she gently moves my lips with hers. The sensations I feel are mind blowing, so much raging just beneath the surface, but none of it dark. It feels pure and good. It's— Buffy— our connection. Can we really feel each others feelings?

I don't know how long we stay this way, but eventually— we make it to Miss Summers' house just as she's getting ready to leave for work. I want a nice long soak in the tub, but the gang are coming soon— so there's no time for that.

So, quick shower it is. I hope Anya grabbed enough snacks— I'm starving. I can't wait for this weekend with Buffy and going shopping with my friends.

Now I have a better idea of what to buy. Kind of looking forward to this stuff now.

Alright! We won!


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Buffy's POV**

Well, apparently, you can use the essences and strengths of the people around you, but they have to be people you trust most. I could only have done with their help and _Faith_. The second my lips touched hers it was magical. Fireworks and explosives going off all at once.

It was the best first kiss I've ever had in my life. I've never kissed another woman until now and honestly, I wonder what I've been doing with myself all this time. Why didn't I kiss her sooner? Her lips are soft and smooth, but passionate in a way no one's ever been for me.

She stretches out on the couch curled up behind me with her head on my shoulder while Mom drapes a blanket over us.

"Thanks, Joyce!" Xander says as Buffy's mom hands him a bowl of popcorn.

"You guys have everything you need? Mr. Giles?"

"Oh, quite, yes, thank you!" He replies awkwardly.

Mom nods and bids us all goodnight.

"Okay, what's first?" Xander asks.

"Just put something in, heart boy." Faith responds playfully.

He gets up and pops a movie into the VCR. She was a little unnerved when I told her about combining our essences. I had to reassure her that they don't know anything she doesn't want them to. I think she's afraid they'll pity her and I have to respect that. Besides, it's kind of nice that I know things about her no one else does.

I'm sure Tara and Anya might know a little more in some places and it doesn't bother me. She's made her own friends within our friendly circle. It's nice. Now I can finally set those plans in motion, but first a little R&R.

The movie starts playing and I get a little lost into the story.

"The fighting in these things are always so fake." I immediately criticise it.

"It's Hollywood." Xander points out.

"Well, they could try a little harder." Faith replies rubbing my stomach lightly.

I turn my head and kiss her cheek cuddling into her for just a moment.

"We should go upstairs." Faith whispers so lowly only I can hear it.

My heart races as I entertain the thought. Again. For the millionth time since we got settled on the couch.

"But— they'll notice we're gone." I reply and she gives me a confused look.

"They left hours ago." She answers, concerned. "Wimped out on us. Lucky for me, I think."

She crawls up my body seductively making my breath hitch when she captures my lips lovingly. Wow, Faith's being really forward tonight, but— I don't remember anyone leaving.

"I get— to spend— the rest of the night alone— with you." She continues between kissing down my neck.

Her tongue crashes onto mine heatedly and I can barely suppress the needful moan in my throat.

"Come on." She whispers in my ear.

She nips my earlobe gently making my breath hitch.

"Better come find me before she does." Faith grins seductively.

She takes off upstairs and I chase after her.

"She who?" I ask following her through my bedroom door.

Weird. How did we get here? Is this— drama class? It looks like backstage.

"Hey, Buffy!" Riley says in a cowboy suit. "I got the part! I'm cowboy guy!"

"That's great." I reply confused. "Where's Faith?"

"Oh," Riley remarks, annoyed. "The girl you left me for? She's in the corner with Tara. Said something about some primal evil, but— I think she's just rehearsing her lines. Though I think it's from the wrong play— maybe _I'm_ in the wrong play!"

His eyes grow wide and he takes off in a state of panic. Giles comes around the corner and grabs me around the neck excitedly forcing me to walk with him.

"Show's about to start, Buffy!" He says oddly enthusiastic. "Why aren't you in costume?! Props! Hurry! Buffy needs her props! We'll just have to make do with what she's wearing, I suppose! Show circle everyone!"

Everyone backstage gathers around him. Willow gives me a bright smile and waves.

"Isn't this great, Buffy?!" She replies in a hushed excited tone. "I didn't think drama class would be so fun!"

"But— do you think it's smart putting on a play so soon? I don't even know my lines."

"Alright, everyone!" Giles calls loudly. "I want everyone to go out there and put your best face forward! This is going to be the best performance of Death of a Salesman ever! Eat your heart out Webber! Oh and Buffy— do try not to step on everyone's cues."

The group spares me an annoyed look and disperses as I notice someone move behind the curtain. Something tells me to follow it, so I do.

"Faith?" I whisper. "The show's about to start and— I don't know my lines."

I keep walking and come to the janitorial room. There stands a man in front of a table. He looks at me and smiles.

"The cheese is my armor, but my love for the cheese is my strength." The man states cryptically giving me a shrewd smile.

Okay, creepy. I shake my head and move further into the backstage curtains.

"Buffy!" A whisper sounds and I turn my head. "Buffy! Run! GO!"

Faith grabs me from behind and pushes me out the back door. When we run out we're in the desert.

"We have to keep going!" Faith says not turning back.

"What's going on!" I ask confused. "There's a play— I have to get back!"

"You don't know what's happening do you?" She questions, looking disappointed in me. "I thought they said you were the better slayer."

"What?" I ask quietly. "I've never thought that!"

"I know _you_ don't. But they do, they'll never look at me like they look at you. A hero."

"You are a hero." I reply clinging to her jacket.

"To you maybe." She shrugs. "That's enough for me, you know. Right now though we need to get across this desert. Might be able to find some answer out here."

"We could get lost." I say looking out at the vastness of the desert.

"You've been here before, Buffy. So have I. You just don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Our beginning." She turns to me. "She's coming for us. We have to go!"

She takes my hand and we start to run into the hot desert sun. I'm immediately burning up, but I can feel something gaining on me.

"She's going to catch us!" Faith exclaims. "Buffy look out!"

I'm tackled to the ground and Faith dives onto my assailant.

"Get off her!" She growls pulling her knife from her belt loop.

"Where did you get that?" I ask softly.

"You don't remember?" she respondss sadly. "I carry it inside me everyday. I can never forget— that feeling, the hurt, the betrayal, but I forgive you."

"Thank you." I whisper on the edge of tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. That's why we have to get out of here. She wants to kill us, Buffy."

She's knocked to the ground by this strange woman in war paint. I grab her by her dreadlocks and haul her off of Faith, but she ends up kicking me straight in the chest knocking me back.

She quickly rounds on me and charges tackling me to the ground.

"Buffy!" Faith screams as me and our assailant tumble down the sand dunes.

I struggle with her on our descent and I manage to wrangle her off of me.

"Who are you?!" I scream taking a fighting stance. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"There is no stopping her." Tara comments walking in between us. "She _lives_ in you as she lives in every slayer that's called."

I look at this primal predatory woman. She almost doesn't seem human.

"I am the first of your line." Tara continues. "I know no language, no speech, what I am is not what you are. You are not ready."

"For what?" I ask in confusion as Faith comes barreling down the dune.

Tara goes silent as Faith approaches.

"You think you know— what's to come— what you are— you haven't even begun." Tara glances away from us.

There's something in the distance. It looks like a house.

"There's something in there." I say to no one in particular. "I'm supposed to be hiding from someone."

"The primal evil." Faith chimes in, beside me. "I- I think it has something to do with that spell you guys cast. It must have awakened her."

"Who is she?"

"The first." Faith notes and takes my hand. "Come 've got to get you out of the sun."

"What about her?" I ask looking at the strange woman.

"Just keep your distance." Faith replies. "I think— there's something we need to see."

"Be back before dawn." Tara states as we walk away.

We make our way to the house with the woman hot on our trail, but staying a bit farther away. When I walk inside Tara is there putting a sheet on the bed.

"We just made that bed." Faith remarks softly.

"For who?" Tara asks and I look at her.

"I thought you were here to tell me."

"Little sis is coming." Faith whispers. "Are you ready?"

"No." I reply. "Are you?"

She shakes her head and sighs.

"As I'll ever be. Might need to find my own place soon."

The strange woman steps inside the room.

"You don't belong here." Faith says to the woman. "Your fight is over."

The woman shakes her head as if struggling to speak.

"No— friends—" She says awkwardly. "Just kill! We are alone!"

"Seriously?" I ask glancing at Faith. "Doesn't really look like I'm alone, does it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I see what this is. She's haunting our dreams, because we were stronger together. Things are different now. I don't have to be alone— I walk, I talk, I shop, I sneeze. I'm going to be a fireman when the floods roll back. There's trees in the desert since you moved out, and I don't sleep on a bed of bones."

The woman snarls and dives on top of me stabbing me repeatedly. At first I expect pain, but nothing happens.

"Buffy!" Faith screams and I laugh.

The first slayer looks at me incredulously.

"Can I wake up now?" I ask trying not to laugh again. "This is a dream— you can't hurt me."

I get to my feet and brush the dust off my clothes. The woman stares after me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry you had to be alone. I wish things were different for you. I really do, but— I'm not going to be like you. The love I have for my friends and for Faith— it makes me stronger."

The warrior woman shakes her head and beats at the sand.

"Come on, Faith." I hold my hand out. "We're waking up now."

"Right." Faith responds, following me.

I walk down the stairs and into the living room. Just as I sit down my eyes snap open and everyone is jerking awake. Faith cuddles into me and yawns.

"Hella, dream, yo." Faith yawns.

"Yeah, me too." Xander says his face as white as a sheet.

We sit and discuss each others' dreams. Some of it was left out of course, I'll tell Faith the good parts later. Now, I feel like I can get a good night's sleep. Soon enough everyone leaves. Faith gives me a gentle kiss.

"Even in my dreams." Faith mumbles burying her face against my shoulder.

"What?" I ask rolling over to hold her properly.

"You're my hero." She comments kissing me gently.

This is so close to my dream and I really want it to happen, but— I'm exhausted.

"We should get you to bed." Faith remarks extending her hand to me.

I give her an inquisitive look.

"Don't worry— I'll be a perfect gentleman this time." She smirks and I gape.

"We were really together?" I ask in awe. "In our dream?"

"I think so. There were a few moments that I was on my own, but— I was trying to figure out what was going on."

"Thank you— for pulling me out of the dream and making me realize what was going on. I didn't even know I fell asleep."

"No big." She says as we walk up the stairs.

We walk into my bedroom and I pull her onto the bed beside me. She looks down at me lovingly and I lean forward to kiss her again. Every moment of it is so sweet and lingering igniting my passion in a way I've never felt.

"Goodnight, Buffy." Faith breathes as my arms circle around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you, Faith." I reply kissing her collarbone

Before I can comprehend what's going on, sleep pulls me into a deep and dreamless slumber. I have to get my rest. I have lots to plan for this up coming weekend. Now, my biggest worry is if Faith will enjoy our date— a big improvement from a psychopathic demon hybrid thingy. Hmph. Evil scientists— it's over now, Buffy. Just close your eyes and sleep.

A flash of the dream warrior appears behind my eyelids, but I ignore it and allow myself to rest. I curl up against Faith feeling her taught stomach muscles flex as she stretches out completely. Yep. Sleep is great.


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Authors Notes:** This is the chapter Dawn shows up in as well as Faith's little sister. Yes it's different but I do hope you like it. This becomes more of an AU from this point on even though Faith's presence is also considered AU in my opinion.

 **Chapter 15**

 **Faith's POV**

The dreams from the night before were a little strange. Buffy and I shared a dream and the First Slayer killed our friends. One thing in particular is bugging me. I said something about: little sis is coming.

I haven't felt right about it since.

Whose little sis is coming?

There's a powerful magic brewing somewhere, but— I don't know. Buffy's been hard on patrol the last few nights. Can't say I blame her. I've been feeling the urge to hunt too.

It's been pretty intense with Buffy lately. Between long lingering kisses and homework then the slaying— my hormones are kind of raging.

True to her word, she walked me to my first GED class later that week. It's early in the morning and only lasts a couple of hours. I get to meet up with her on campus for lunch every day and she helps me study the things I don't understand.

I'm actually better at math than I realized— it's the reading stuff that gets to me. I don't think I'm patient enough for it, but— once I get going— I get interested. Especially about any major wars and cross referencing them with what Giles actually knows.

There's been a lot of demon inspired warfare over the centuries. It's been cool though and I think Giles appreciates the questions. I have a feeling he hasn't been feeling very useful lately. Buffy's kind of been on a roll. Maybe he's taught her all he can, but— there's trouble brewing behind my love's eyes that she hasn't really talked about.

It's the hunt. It's scaring her, because— she's starting to enjoy herself. Like I did and still do. I chalk it up to my slayer calling and call it a day, yet I can tell it's starting to eat at her.

"You going to stake that thing or beat him up all night?" I ask as she flips over a tomb stone and drills the vamp in the face. "Either way, I'm getting bored."

"Huh— yeah!" She replies and quickly dispatches her most recent kill of the night. "Sorry— kind of dipped out for a minute there."

"Yeah, I thought you seemed kind of spaced. Still— you kicked ass tonight."

"Thank you." She says hugging my arm "So— are you excited about this weekend?"

"Uh— yeah!" I exclaim. "L.A!? On the beach with you?! I'm a little more than excited! I'm pumped!"

"Good. Just giving you basic plans. We can change or add to it at anytime."

"Buffy's being spontaneous? Never thought I'd see the day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks giving me a playful shove.

"You're more detail oriented than I am. You like things to go according to plan. It's nice to see you being flexible."

"I have to be to keep up with you." She says pulling me close.

"You know I love you, right?" I ask looking into her eyes. "You don't have to change for me."

"I know that, but— a little carefree fun sounds really nice."

A sudden chill races down my spine and I stop walking. Buffy look at me in concern then looks around her.

"Do you feel that?" She asks quietly.

"Oh yeah." I respond, gritting my teeth.

"An impressive hunt." A deeply accented voice says behind us. "Such power."

"That was no hunt." Buffy retorts with a grin as I pull out my stake again. "That was just another day on the job. Care to step up for some over time?"

"We are not going to fight." He replies in boredom.

I look at him like he's crazy.

"Do you know what a slayer is?" I ask and he smirks.

"Do you?" He counters and a frosty feeling settles in the pit of my stomach.

"Who are you?" Buffy question, before I can.

A fleeting look of surprise appears on his face and my heart sinks into my stomach. It's _him_.

"I apologize. I assumed you knew. I am Dracula." He introduces with a predatory smile.

"Get out!" Buffy comments excitedly.

Great, her inner nerd decided to show up. Not saying it's not cool as hell to meet the legendary Prince of Darkness, but I mostly just want to stake the guy.

"Ah!" He says turning his attention to me. "The Dark Slayer, I must say I'm a fan of your work."

"Not the dark one anymore." I shrug. "Now I just kill the bad guys— like you."

"So powerful— your awareness is astounding."

"Yours must be a little off." I reply with a growl I didn't know I was capable of.

"So— let me get this straight. You're Dracula. The guy. The count." Buffy says flippantly.

"I am." He answers affirmatively.

"This isn't just a fan thing, is it? 'Cause I've fought more than a couple of pimply, overweight vamps who called themselves 'Lestat'."

"You know who I am. As I would know without question you are Buffy Summers and your counterpart is Faith Lehane."

That catches me off guard.

"You've heard of us?" Buffy asks seemingly flattered.

"Naturally. You're known throughout the world."

"Naw!" Buffy says grinning. "Really?"

"Why else would I come here? The sun? I came to meet the renowned killer and her pet slayer."

"I'm nobody's pet, Dust Bunny." I retort, but Buffy takes my hand.

"I prefer the term slayer. Killer just sounds so—"

"Naked?" The legendary vampire asks.

"Like we paint clowns or something. We're the good guys remember?"

"Come now. You can't deny your history."

"What do you mean history? We hail from a long line of white hats, period."

"Perhaps, but your power is rooted in darkness. You must feel it. I sense that your— friend— might better understand what I mean."

"You want to know what I feel? Bored." I retort as I lunge for him.

He disappears before my eyes in a misty fog. I look around me and see him appear behind Buffy.

"Buffy!' I say to warn her, but she throws her elbow behind her and it disappears again.

"Okay, that's cheating!" Buffy growls.

A chuckle sounds around us as Willow and Xander come walking up to us.

"You guys need to get out of here." I say as they give us a wave.

"What's up?" Xander asks as the vampire appears behind them.

I give them a nod and they turn to to look. Xander makes an obscure remark about his clothes and the vampire in turns commands him to leave us. I race to get in front of them and the count smiles at me ruefully.

"This is not the time. I will see you soon."

He launches toward me, but then morphs into a bat flailing just over my head. I swat him away and he flies over Buffy.

"Bat!" she exclaims. "Ew! Bat!"

"Oh yeah. Vampire's can't even do that— how'd he do that?"

Buffy looks shaken as the bat takes off. I walk over and take her hand in mine.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" I check and she nods her head. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Five by five." I reply watching the bat make his hasty retreat. "We need to get to Giles'. New big bad in town."

"So much for our get away weekend." Buffy sighs.

"No way! We've got this. I figure he's just like any other vamp— just needs a solid stake arm that's all. Still— I don't like how he's seemed to target you— and I'm no one's pet! Should have staked him as soon as he showed himself—"

"Hey, it's okay." She says kissing me softly. "I'm definitely more the pet here. Me with my puppy eyes staring at my object of affection."

She moves her lips to my cheek and down to my neck sending chills down my spine. I glance over at Willow and Xander who's staring unabashedly while Willow is turned in another direction. I run my fingers through Buffy's hair to get her attention and she blushes.

"Come on, guys. Let's go see Giles'. He's going to want to hear this."

Xander shakes his head and nods while Willow just falls in step beside us.

When we get to Giles' place— it's a madhouse. I don't know how many times Buffy told the Dracula story, but it was enough to get me pretty uneasy. He promised to see her soon. Maybe he meant me too, but— I didn't get that vibe.

"I'm more concerned with the 'see you soon' part of the whole thing." I comment, crossing my arms.

"Aw. Do I detect a pinch of jealousy?" Buffy asks sitting on my lap.

"No, just concern."

"It was strange— he said he was there to talk."

"Oh, he'll make his move. Trust me." Anya says with a dreamy expression. "He's definitely one for theatrics"

"You know him?!" Xander exclaims.

"We hang out a couple times back in the day like— once or twice— he was really cool."

We all kind of give her a look and she shrugs.

"You know— from an evil thing perspective."

"I'm just amazed that he's heard of us!" Buffy continues. "I mean— Count Famous heard of _us_."

"Not so surprising, Buffy." Giles notes softly. "You are the only two slayers in existence."

"I guess— but the way he said it made it sound so—"

"Sexy. I bet he made it sound sexy." Willow chips in excitedly.

"Kind of. He of the dark penetrating eyes and lilty accent." Buffy replies staring off a bit.

"Seriously?" I mumble and Buffy cuddles closer.

"You thought Dracula was sexy?" Tara asks quietly.

"What?" Willow asks innocently. "Oh, no. He was— yuck."

"Right." Anya remarks bluntly. "Except for the whole tall, dark and handsome thing— yucko."

I can't help, but snort at Anya who's made Willow blush.

"Please, he was no big whoop." Xander says in annoyance.

"No, big whoop? What about the thing where he turned into a bat? That was awesome." Willow continues, grinning.

"Yes, I see. I must admit I'm sorry to have missed it." Giles comments giving us a sort of sad smile.

"Yeah! The whole time I was thinking: Gosh, I wish Giles' were here! He'd know what to do! Weren't you guys?"

"Ah— definitely." Xander adds awkwardly.

"I was kind of thinking— BAT!" Buffy remarks.

"So, how come he can do that?" Xander asks moving the conversation along.

"I've no idea. There's a great deal of myth about Dracula— I'd imagine the trick to defeating him is in separating the fact from fiction."

"I think he's just another vampire and seriously needs staked. Yesterday. Looks like a bunch of party tricks to me. Go in— stakes a blazing and take him out."

"As strange as it sounds, I'm with Faith." Xander says making me grin.

"I don't know— I think we should do our homework first. He said we'd meet again and I want to be ready."

"Buffy's right." Anya concurs giving me an apologetic smile. "Dracula's too slick for the usual stuff."

"So, no killing until we know what's up." Buffy says looking at all of us specifically me.

"You sure that's not them dark penetrating eyes getting to you?" I ask giving Buffy a look.

"No! His eyes were just— there was no penetration. Cross my heart." She replies locking our fingers together.

"Alright, Willow and Tara— find anything you can find on the actual legend of Vlad the Impaler on the internet. I'll search the library."

"Maybe I should go hit up the initiative." I say looking at Buffy.

"No, I'd rather us just handle this ourselves. The less we owe the Initiative the better."

"I think they owe us for taking care of Adam." I mumble wrapping my arm around her protectively.

"Come on." She gives me a nudge. "I'm wore out. Let's reconvene in the morning."

We walk outside and Buffy locks her fingers with mine as everyone goes their separate ways.

"I'm kind of wired. Maybe I should hit the streets and see if I can find some stuff out." I say as she squeezes my hand.

"B-But—" she pouts. "I don't want to sleep without you. I'll bet if you just lay down with me—"

"We'll end up _not_ sleeping." I reply flirtatiously. "You need to rest."

She groans and nods her head.

"Good point. So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early— with donuts."

"Mmmm. Heaven." She replies leaning in.

She kisses me deeply and I return the gesture.

She hums.

"See? A little sugar and I'm all yours. Dracula Shmakula." She responds kissing me again.

I walk her home and head to the cemetery. Maybe I'll do a little recon— see if that snake Spike knows anything. I make my way to his place— it looks empty— probably out terrorizing some innocent girl out of her pants.

I step further inside— someone's here— I can feel them.

"Well, well— you can take the slayer out of the darkness, but you can't take the darkness out of the slayer, can you?"

I turn toward his voice and see a crossbow trained on me.

"You know how to use that thing?" I ask hoisting myself up on his sarcophagus.

He sets down the crossbow and shrugs.

"Can't be too careful. Got quite a few demons after me these days... where's your better half? Bet she wouldn't like that you're here."

I shrug.

"I'm after some information. Got a new big bad in town— kind of a legend— name of Dracula. Heard of him?"

He looks at me suddenly angry and scoffs.

"Dracula? Poncy bugger owes me eleven pounds for one thing, but first thing's first slayer— I tell you what I know and I get my heckling time."

"Fair's fair." I shrug and he sits down next to me.

"We were old rivals once." He says lighting up a cigarette and offering it to me.

I take it and he lights himself one.

"I'll tell you what— that glory hound's done more harm than good to vampires than any slayer— no offense. His story gets out and suddenly everybody knows how to kill us, the mirror bit—"

I nod and take a drag from my cigarette.

"Any chalk to his alleged super powers?" I ask exhaling.

"Eh, nothing, but showy Gypsy stuff." He comments, waving them off. "So, the Count's in town, huh? Might pay him a little visit— get some closure—"

"Any idea where to find him? He seems to be gunning for Buffy. I want to get a shot at him before he takes one at her." I take another drag.

"If you were anyone else I'd tell you to stay away. He likes to play games with his victims, slayer. Get in your mind. He's got a knack for tempting darkness, but- you've been tempted before and now look at you, so you might actually have a chance."

I think about his words for a minute.

"He said that our power was rooted from darkness. I wonder if that's what he was playing at."

"I don't know, but I know one thing. You won't find him lurking in a crypt. Count has to have his luxury estate and his bugeaters and special dirt, doesn't he?"

"So, I'm checking out mansions— that sort of thing."

"Pretty much." He nods stamping out his cigarette. "Mind if I tag along? If you're going after the Count— I want to be there. Might throw down with you if you have a mind."

"Sure." I shrug. "If any of his story is true— might need the back up. Thanks, Spike. Appreciate the help."

"Yeah, no problem. Unlike the rest of your band of merry men— I actually respect you. You're the only one that understands what it's like— to be evil— to do evil things and fight it."

"I don't think a brain chip that inhibits your demon behavior counts as fighting it." I reply with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I kill demons!" He retorts as we make our way across the cemetery. "Don't have to, but I do— not exactly my nature, right?"

"Kind of makes it _more_ your nature when you think about it. Betrayal of your own kind, killing people that thought you were on their side, pretty damn evil if you ask me."

"Yeah!" He agrees brightly. "See! Another reason I like you, slayer!"

"Shh." I say as I hear a snap of twigs. "There's something nearby."

I peer around me and see a strange looking dog in the distance.

"You see that dog?" I ask and Spike looks.

"That's no dog." He spits. "That's a wolf. Come here you ponce! That's him!"

I take off after the wolf, but it quickly disappears into the night. When Spike catches up to me he punches at the air.

"Bloody coward!" He calls into the night.

"Damn, he's quick. Come on. He's got to be in the area. We'll keep an eye out for any unusual animals."

"Right." He sneers.

We make rounds across town, checking into a dozen fancy do places to no avail. Soon enough the smell of dawn reaches my nose and I have to bid the vampire good night. All in all it wasn't half bad and Spike he's kind of cool.

I make my way back home, stopping at the donut shop and managing to get home before Buffy opens her eyes. I put on a pot of coffee and she walks downstairs as I'm pouring her a cup.

"Hey, beautiful." She says hugging me from behind. "I missed you all night."

"Missed you too." I reply lowly as I turn to face her.

Something feels off— it's already seventy degrees outside and Buffy's wearing a scarf around her neck. I can _feel_ him. He was here.

"Buffy?" I ask in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She asks confused. "Yeah, why?"

"He was here last night." I tell her— maybe she doesn't know.

"Yeah!" Miss Summers says walking into the kitchen. "He said was a friend of Buffy's. Had the most interesting eyes—"

She says and drifts off. I look at her in concern, but Buffy clears her throat.

"Okay, maybe he was here." Buffy admits. "But— we're going to Giles' to get more information."

"Take off the scarf." I say and she looks at me annoyed.

"Why?" She questions quietly.

"I won't ask again."

She shakes her head and removes the scarf. Two fresh puncture marks are revealed on her neck. He's tasted her— I'm going to kill him! I nod my head and storm out the back door.

"Faith!" Buffy calls after me. "Faith, stop!"

"Go home, Buffy!" I say storming ahead of her. "I'm handling this one!"

"You can't do this alone! I have to come too!"

"You're under his thrall, Buffy!" I turn to face her.

I give her a gentle shove back toward the house.

"You need to stay home with, Ma. You got to keep her safe. Call the gang, get a protection spell going."

She looks back at her house and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry!" She apologizes, pulling me close. "I don't know why I tried to hide it. I just— couldn't resist his voice telling me to."

"I'm not angry with you, Buffy. I'm scared for you."

"I know you are. But— I've got this—"

I look into her eyes and shake my head. Damn it. I believe in her. If I don't let her go she's going to think I don't. I just want to protect her, but— this is _our_ calling— we should do this together.

"Alright, but get someone over there to be with, Ma. We're not bringing work home with us this time!"

She smiles brightly and nods her head.

"Hurry up!" I remark in annoyance.

She runs back to the house and what I ask. About five minutes later she's running back out to me.

"They're on their way." She pulls her jacket on. "Know where we're going?"

"Nope, just following my mojo." I reply and she nods.

We walk in silence for a while and she squeezes my hand.

"Thank you." She says as we walk briskly.

"For what?" I reply as I feel my sense of direction change.

"Believing in me and trusting that I'm capable of handling this."

"It's not a question of that anymore, Buffy. It's more about me wanting to protect you— rationally, I know I can't always be at your side. Doesn't mean I don't want to be— but— you're a slayer too. We share in the destiny. If I'm going to face off with Count friggin Dracula, best believe I want you with me."

"Going to be one _hell_ of a battle." She comments, as I stop in the middle of the street and look up.

"You know, I've lived in Sunnydale— what? A couple years now— I don't remember there ever being a castle, do you?"

"Nope. No castle."

"Kind of poetic if you think about it— big bad evil, two slayers storming the Dracula's Castle. Be the story of the ages. Least we know where we're going."

She nods and we head toward the castle. When we get there I kick open the front doors and prepare for battle. The dimly lit entrance is empty, but there's darkness lurking everywhere. Best not to linger. The rest are just distractions, they're not important— Faith, concentrate. Take out their master, he's the puppet master pulling their strings.

I round the corner and I'm surprised to find Xander there with his hands in his pocket. I tap Buffy on the shoulder and he looks at us.

"I'm supposed to take you to the master." He states and I roll my eyes. "Promise of immortality and all that— I'm sure you understand."

"Right." I reply and he leads the way.

We're lead into a large room— it appears to be some kind of den. Candles are lit. Freaking creep likes to make a scene. Buffy gasps as the Count appears in front of us. His eyes dim and he approaches Buffy.

"Stay away from me." She backs away slowly.

"Are you afraid I'll bite you? Slayer, that's why you came." He notes boldly.

"No— last night was— that's not going to happen again."

"Stop me. Stake me." Dracula grins.

"Sure!" I growl and he throws his arm out.

A strange surge of energy blasts me back and Buffy raises her stake.

"Put the stake down."

"Okay." Buffy submits, putting the stake on the table.

"No! Buffy, snap out of it!" I scream trying to get her attention.

I race to my feet, but some invisible force has me pinned to my spot. I see the two of them talking and the vampire raises a finger and slices his wrist. He holds his wrist up to Buffy and I'm enrage.

"Don't do it, Buffy!" I scream, but I don't think she can hear me.

All of a sudden, I'm seeing images flash in my mind's eye.

 _"You think you know— what you are— what's to come— you haven't even begun."_

 _"Find it— the darkness— Find your true nature."_

Hunting, blood coursing through veins, the primitive first slayer and an explosion of white. I fall to the floor dazed, but quickly snap out of it.

"Wow." I hear Buffy say as I crawl toward her. "That was really gross."

"Buffy?!" I ask as she wraps her arm around me and hauls me to my feet. Dracula jumps back in annoyance.

"You are resisting."

"Looks like." Buffy retorts. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away with hurting her? She's my girlfriend."

"What is this?" The Count sneers.

"My true nature. Want a taste?" Buffy asks cheerfully.

"You can not run from your darkness."

"Who says I'm running? Actually, I'm quite fond of a little a darkness."

She looks at me and kisses my cheek.

"Come on, Drac. We did your little dance. Let's see if you're any good at ours."

He charges at us and Buffy pushes me out of the way. I roll onto my feet as Dracula sweeps past us and transforms into a bat.

"You'd think he'd use something more excited." I deadpan when Buffy grabs a torch.

A shrill screech is heard and a powerful gust of wind lifts me off my feet and slams me into the wall. I crash down onto some fancy table and it shatters beneath me as I struggle to get to my feet. Knocked the wind out of me.

Buffy and The Count brawl for a few minutes and I wait. She's going to tag me in— just a matter of time.

"Faith!" She calls and I step into the foray.

She whips out and lets me do my thing. I pummel the guy with all I've got until he starts doing the mist thing. Then I start missing more than hitting. Buffy comes in behind me with the torch. He disappears for a moment and we go still.

He's still here— I can feel him.

"No, you don't!" Buffy exclaims leaping onto the tables.

I toss her a stake and she catches it instinctively and brings it down just as Dracula reappears staking him in the heart. She grabs him by his collar and pulls him close.

"How do you like my darkness now?" She questions in a deadly voice making my skin burn.

He falls to the ground and disintegrates. Giles and the others rush into the room, but I turn my attention to Buffy.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern checking her over.

"I'm good. Chock full of free will."

"And Dracula?" Giles asks.

"Eurotrashed."

"Oh! Had hoped to meet him— well— to fight him."

Xander walks in with a torch in his hand.

"Where is he?! Where's the creep that turned me into a spider eating man bitch! I've got a flaming enema with his name on it!"

"He's gone." Buffy and I reply simultaneously.

He starts rambling for a bit and I just tune him out. We defeated freaking Dracula. That's got to be pretty big. Definitely, worth a weekend celebration which starts this weekend.

"Check." Buffy comments, bringing me back to the present. "No more butt monkey."

"Could have been worse." Willow notes, giving Giles a sly look. "Could have been making time with the Dracubabes like Giles."

"I wasn't making time! I had everything under control—"

Buffy gives me a look as the gang heads out of the room and peers to my left.

"Here, I think it's your turn." She says handing me the stake.

My slayer sense starts buzzing as I see the mist forming further inside the room. I run over and stake the bastard just as he takes corporeal form. He disintegrates again.

"We know— you always come back." I say as the mist disappears. As I turn to walk up to Buffy she walks up and shakes her head.

"We're standing right here." She retorts again and I hear a sort of sigh.

"Guy, just doesn't get it, does he?"

"No, but I think we're good now." She shrugs and I have to agree with her.

I can't sense him anymore and he took all his creepy with him.

"You know those images we saw— it's got me asking questions." Buffy mentions softly as we walk out of the castle arm in arm.

"Like what?"

"He said that slaying was rooted in darkness. I wonder what he means by that."

"The urge to kill."

She looks over at me and stops.

"It's always there. Always at the back of your mind. Once you stake your first vampire— it's like a junkie getting a fix— got to keep slaying— keep killing."

"Almost sounds like we're no better than them." She says softly.

"Yeah, but the difference is— we use our darkness to save people. Do something good with it. Maybe not so good for the demons, but— humanity is safer for it. If a little bit of darkness is needed to make the world a better place— It's worth bearing."

"I just— I want to know more about us. Where we come from."

"That might be a question you want to ask your Watcher." I remind her.

"Yeah." She comments in deep thought. "You're right. Will you do this with me?"

"Of course. Long as Mr. Giles don't care. Think he'll be a better Watcher than Wesley?"

She cuddles into me and kisses my cheek.

"I know from experience."

The next day Buffy and I receive a phone call from Giles' asking us to come over. When we get there he has cookies on the coffee table.

"Hello, Faith, Buffy." Giles greets quietly.

I don't like the look on his face.

"You rang?" Buffy responds, taking a seat.

"Yes. Thank you both for coming. Can I offer you some tea?"

Buffy looks to the table and sees the cookies then looks to Giles.

"What's with the cookies? What did I do?" Buffy asks innocently.

"Ah— nothing. I just have something to tell you." He starts cleaning his glasses anxiously.

"What's up?" I ask as Buffy grabs a cookie.

"Yeah, we have something to tell you too, but you first." Buffy says gesturing to him.

"Uh— no, no, you first. I insist."

"Okay." Buffy takes my hand. "You know, you haven't been my Watcher in a long time. Faith's— never really had one— and I know lately, I haven't really needed to come to you and ask for help."

"I agree." Giles says softly.

"This whole thing with Dracula— it's made me come to grips with some stuff. I've changed so much since I first became the slayer. Ever since we did that spell stuff that called on the first slayer— I've been going out a lot. Every night—"

"Patrolling." Giles comments, but Buffy shakes her head.

"Hunting." She admits confirming my suspicions. That's what Dracula called it. He understood my power, better than I do. He saw darkness in it. I-I need to know more— about where I come from, the other slayers. Maybe if I learn to control this thing— maybe I could be even better, stronger, but— I'm scared. It's going to be hard and— I can't do it— without you. I need your help. I need you to be my Watcher again. _Our_ Watcher."

She looks up at me and I nod. Giles is quiet for a moment, but I can say his energy seems brighter.

"Sorry— I— talked all over you and you had something you wanted to tell us." Buffy says taking a deep breath.

He's quiet for another moment and shakes his head.

"No, it was— it was nothing." He answers, baffling us both.

"Of course, I'll help you— b-both of you." Giles says happily. "I'd be honored."

"Thanks, G-Man!" I give Buffy a grin.

"No problem, Faith." He's smiling to himself. "Is there something in particular _you_ want to know? 

"Yeah, actually." I admit catching Buffy's attention. "The Count said that I understood what he meant by that better than Buffy."

"Well— it's possible that he's speaking of your past— but— I know one thing for certain." He says looking at us with new purpose. "We're going to figure it out together."

I nod and look at Buffy.

"Now, it's a beautiful day." He gives us another smile. "Go out, enjoy yourselves."

We leave Giles in a hurry.

"We should go out to a movie or something." I suggest.

"You, Faith, go to a movie?" She asks in surprise.

"Sure! I can be normal for a day. Besides— it would be nice to relax with you before our epic weekend. Remember— I have stuff to do tomorrow with my girls. You should make plans with Willow and Xander."

"I can do that. Yeah, let's do a movie! Can we step by Mom's so I can change?"

"Yeah, no problem."

We get to Miss Summers' place quickly and Buffy races upstairs to change.

"Hey, Faith!" Miss Summers says giving me a smirk. "You don't mind if your sisters tag along do you?"

"Huh?" I ask confused for a second.

I wasn't expecting any sisters coming along for movie night, but I can be flexible.

"Sure, Ma." I reply with a shrug.

"Faith!" Buffy scolds in annoyance just as I hear a thumping down the stairs.

"Hey, Faith!" A cute little brunette says excitedly. "We won't get on your nerves at all, promise! You won't even know we're there."

I grin down at her. I feel a little confused. Like my brain is kind of fuzzy— but another thumping of footsteps down the stairs catches my attention. This tall lanky girl with killer hair comes barreling toward me with a heavy looking backpack.

"Hey, sis!" She comments quietly. "Dawn really wants to watch that new action movie. Kind of told her I'd take her— didn't think you'd mind if we booked it into a different movie than the one you guys are going to."

"N-Not at all." I reply making her smile.

Flashes of memory flood my brain and she looks at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Faith?" She questions and the smaller girl named Dawn looks at me too.

A strange image of my father floats into my mind. I remember pictures of him and I can see him in her— she has his eyes while I have my mother's.

"Five by five, kid." I say squeezing her shoulder affectionately. "Sorry for ditching you after class— Giles seemed pretty urgent."

"It's cool." She blushes a bit. "Miss Summers filled me in. Everything okay after the whole Dracula thing?"

"I am so jealous!" Dawn cuts us off in excitement. "I'm glad you're all okay though."

Buffy clears her throat and Dawn rolls her eyes. I look up and she takes my breath away. She's in light blue jeans and a nice dressy blouse.

"Hey, Noriko—" Dawn says to my little sister. "We should— give them a minute."

"Oh, right." Nori replies and I muss her hair as she follows Dawn outside.

"Why do I have a feeling it's like double date night?" Buffy asks as I meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

I can't shake the feeling that something is off.

"Noriko and Dawn tagging along?" She reminds me. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

Buffy doesn't seem to think anything is wrong. Must be all the fighting we've been doing lately. Dracula was pretty intense.

"Yeah." I reply shaking my head. "Double date?"

" _Our_ sisters." She remarks looking out the front door. "They're kind of cute together. I'm really glad her and Dawn have hit it off so well."

"Guess, I'm just distracted by you. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She says kissing me softly. "Come on— shouldn't keep the girls waiting. Dawn is intolerable when she's moody."

We walk outside and Noriko smiles down at me.

"Can't get over how tall you are." I mumble looking up at her.

"It comes in handy." Dawn remarks as she sneaks an admiring look at Noriko. "I have a little trouble with the top shelves sometimes."

"Well, if you ever need a lift—" Noriko smirks and hoists Dawn onto her back.

Dawn squeals happily.

"Nori!" Buffy calls as the girls take off running down the street. "Don't go too far ahead! Stay where we can see you!"

Nori waves back at us and slows her pace. The wind catches as she turns back to look at us. Dawn has her arms around Noriko's neck whispering something in her ear as my sister's long dark hair whips in the wind. A strange protective feeling overcomes me. She's important— She's family— protect her.

Buffy takes my hand as we approach the young girls. Noriko gives me a sweet smile and a surge of happiness flows through me. I've always wanted a little sister. I just never dreamed she'd have a similar story to mine. She's had it rough, but— like me she's making it work.

"Look at them." Buffy grins. "They might be annoying sometimes, but— got to love them."

"Yeah." I agree with a smile as we catch up to them.

"I heard that." Nori mumbles and Buffy gives her a sheepish grin.

"I can't help it!" Buffy says reaching up to pinch Nori and Dawn's cheeks. "You guys are just so cute!"

"Buffy!" Dawn whines making Noriko grin.

"Thanks, Buffy." Noriko responds shyly.

I give her an inquisitive look and she hides her eyes almost ashamed as Dawn climbs down from her back.

She's a little older than Dawn. She's sixteen while Dawn is almost fifteen, but little sis has been out of school since our father died. Least she got know him— asshole ditched out on me— but from the looks of things— he wasn't exactly easy on Noriko that's for sure.

Whatever, though. We're both trying to move on with our lives. I'm glad she found me— it's nice knowing I have actual family. Maybe we can heal together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Buffy's POV**

This weekend can't come fast enough. Dawn's been grinding my last nerve, but Noriko's been around to kind of distract her. I'm not sure how I feel about Faith's little sister just yet. I mean— she seems nice, but we don't know much about her. Only that she's Faith's long lost father's second child and he's dead.

It was a horrible when she first got here. She came to kill Faith while she was at a crucial point in her recovery after getting shot. Beat the hell out of Faith. I was going to ship her ass to jail, but Faith stopped me. She could see the look of pain and anger in the girl's eyes.

She took a beating, but eventually got through to her and she was right. The girl was broken. She watched her father die— lived on the streets for the last three years brewing in self loathing and envy. I think she expected Faith to be better off than her, but— until last month— Faith and Noriko were staying with my Mom, but— we spoke to Angel and he gave Faith use of his old apartment.

I think Faith is liking the whole sister thing. There's not much of an age gap between us all to get along and she's just on the right cusp to still be interested in hanging out with Dawn. It's like a win win. When Noriko agreed to stay with us— Mom and Faith immediately got her enrolled in school. Now we all study together and help Faith with her GED.

Plus it helps that Noriko seems to know her way around a fight and she looks after Dawn while she's in school. The second she met Dawn the girl seemed a little bit lighter. Dawn is kind of smitten, I think. Noriko treats their friendship as if it's precious. I think she's more like Faith than they realize.

The doorbell rings and I open the front door. I already know who it is. She's coming over to hang out with Dawn while Faith is out with Tara and Anya. I have plans with Willow, Xander and Giles to play Monopoly. So, I'm kind of on kid duty while Mom works late this evening.

"Hi, Buffy." Noriko says with a shy smile.

"Hey, Nori!" I respond with a smile of my own. "Come on in! I think Dawn is upstairs doing homework."

"Sounds like a blast." She replies in her raspy Faith like voice. "Oh! I— have something for you."

She pulls a flower from behind her back taking me by surprise, but she smirks playfully.

"Don't worry— it's from Faith." She stifles a chuckle.

"Smooth, Lehane." I ruffle her hair.

She gives me that same impish smile that Faith has, but when Dawn comes walking downstairs her smile fades and is replaced by a blush. I clear my throat and she glances at me before turning her attention to the ground.

Dawn raises her hand to wave, but her footing slips and her ankle rolls. She falls forward as if in slow motion.

Before I can even react Noriko quickly maneuvers around me and catches Dawn neatly in her arms. Dawn's eyes are closed for a moment as Noriko looks down at her.

"Are you okay?" Noriko asks as Dawn's eyes slowly open.

"I didn't fall?" Dawn questions in surprise.

I look at Noriko with my mouth agape and she glances up at me in a panic. She picks Dawn up and carries her down to the couch.

"Is your ankle twisted?" Noriko asks visibly shaken.

"N-No." Dawn whispers staring up at Noriko. "How did you get to me so fast?"

Leave it to Dawn to ask exactly what I'm thinking. Noriko looks uncomfortable the longer Dawn looks at her.

"I just—" Noriko stutters. "I know you're clumsy. Always kind of prepared, you know?"

"Right." Dawn says giving her a smile.

Noriko blushes profusely, but tries to hide it behind her impish smile. She stands up and moves to shut the door.

"Sorry," she apologizes lowly. "I'll get used to the door thing. Wasn't _really_ born in a barn."

Dawn chuckles and gets off the couch as if nothing had happened, but I saw— there's no way Noriko's as fast as me. No— _faster._ She got to Dawn faster than _I_ could have.

This isn't the first time she's made me wonder about her and while my slayer senses are tingling, she doesn't feel evil. She kind of has the same energy Faith has, but Noriko is different— almost more vulnerable. Her hope is shaken so much easier than Faith's.

Whatever it is going on with her— it seems to have Dawn's safety at heart and that's cool with me. A little weird seeing my girlfriend's little sister gushing over mine, but— the energy is nice. I let her off the hook and squeeze her shoulder.

"Nice catch." I say giving her a knowing look.

Her face flushes and she looks away.

"Maybe your reflexes are a little rusty, slayer." Nori remarks cockily. "Faith not a good enough sparring partner?"

She gives me a flirty wink and I roll my eyes. I think Faith might have more in common with Noriko than she thinks. She was terrified at the idea of taking care of Noriko at first, but when she realized the young teen had pretty much been raised and just needed a little guidance— she was kosher.

We all do our homework together. Noriko struggles a bit as expected. I guess she didn't really stay in one place too long, but her father seemed adamant about educating her— as well as teaching her how to fight— just— on principle— we don't let her. Kids should get to be kids. Faith and I never had that and we want it for our sisters.

Faith thinks her sister's aptitude for fighting should be nurtured. Girl's got a mean streak when her head is hot, but a warning glance from Mom or a talk with Dawn usually gets her calmed down. She's got a lot to work through— I guess she's seen the darker side of life. Grew up with knowledge of demons and things that go bump in the night.

Makes me wonder about her and Faith's father. She's even friends with that fleshy demon guy I've seen Spike hang out with. Says he's good people. She also seems very knowledgeable about demon species and folklore. Giles kind of adores her and I will often find her at the Magic Box, the shop Giles recently procured, talking to him about mystical things she knows and has seen.

It's come in handy a few times. She's got a lot of street smarts when it comes to getting information. Her and Spike even seem to get along. I've tried to bond with her, but she mostly writes me off with something sarcastic or flirty to say. When it comes to Dawn though— she's straight forward and respectful— protective even.

She's also very aware of Mom, always the first to clear the table after dinner or help Mom with carrying in groceries. She even comes to mow the grass on weekends and help Mom with her garden. Almost as if she wants her approval for something— she never had a Mom growing up and honestly, I can tell Mom loves having her around.

I only know that she's adorable and sweet, but I get the feeling there is something else she might be keeping from us. I just wish I knew what it was, because— it seems to be troubling her.

"Miss Summers working late again?" Noriko asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." Dawn replies for me. "Plus, it's game night for Buffy— so it's probably take out or pizza for dinner."

"You know me." Nori answers with a shrug. "I'll eat anything."

Noriko gives me a flirty smirk and Dawn glares at her.

"You could _not_ flirt with your sister's girlfriend in front of me." Dawn retorts annoyed. "She's _my_ sister. It's kind of gross."

Dawn's eyes look more hurt than anything and I think Noriko's picked up on it.

"S-Sorry." Nori apologizes quietly. "I'm just kidding around. I don't mean anything by it."

"I know you don't, Nori." I tell her patting her leg gently. "Flirting runs in the family."

"Tell me about it." Dawn mumbles. "She flirts with all the girls at school."

"Except you." Nori points out and I smile to myself.

Definitely, a lot like Faith, but at least Faith knows when she's digging herself into a hole.

"What's wrong with me then?" Dawn asks with an attitude and I gape at her.

She _wants_ Nori to flirt with her?! Before my mind can wrap around it all Noriko manages to claw herself out.

"Please, they're airheads." Noriko says nonchalantly. "They fall for anything. You're different than them."

"Why? Because I don't fall for your stupid pick up lines?" Dawn asks with a huff.

"Pretty much." Nori mumbles. "Plus, I like _you_."

"You don't like the girls you hit on?" Dawn asks arching an eyebrow.

"No, they're just cute is all." Nori comments leaning back in the sofa. "Have you ever really listened to them talk? They're boring."

"Failing to see your point." Dawn says irritably.

"I have to make conversation interesting somehow." Nori replies then dips her head. "Maybe I don't flirt with you because I'm actually interested in what you have to say."

Dawn goes silent and her face flushes. Well, I think that just made _her_ day. The door bell rings and Nori gets to her feet.

"I'll get it." she says, before I can get up.

She answers the door and is greeted by Willow.

"Hey, Nori!" Willow greets hugging the tall and awkward teen tightly.

Willow's kind of taken up with Nori fairly quickly and so has Tara, but I think Willow's doting on Nori has more to do with her guilt in how she handled Faith before— not that it's a bad thing.

They also love hearing her knowledge of magic and Willow thinks she's got a passion for it like she did, but I'm starting to worry. With Faith's more relaxed style with her sister, I'm afraid it will pull Dawn into things I've worked hard to shield her from and I really don't want to separate them.

A part of me knows the kind of hell I'd catch for trying and the other just tells me the girls will spend time together with or without me. I just have to have hope that Noriko respects my word and leaves Dawn out of that stuff.

"Hey, kid!" Xander greets bumping her fist in a brotherly fashion.

"Good to see you, Noriko." Giles says softly as she gives him a hug.

"Hi, Mr. Giles." Noriko responds sweetly.

"Hey, Dawn!" The gang waves and Dawn smiles at them.

"Hey, guys!" She grabs Noriko's hand. "Come on. They're playing boring Monopoly."

Noriko blushes and lets herself be hauled upstairs.

"We're going to play poker." Dawn announces turning to stick her tongue out at me at the top of the stairs.

"Noriko!" I call as they walk upstairs. "Don't teach her how to gamble! Mom would freak!"

"But— we're playing for Oreos." Noriko replies and I nod.

"That better be _all_." I reprimand and Noriko arches her eyebrows. "Make sure all of your homework is done."

She gives me a wink and a thumbs up.

"Sir!" She salutes and strolls into Dawn's bedroom.

I sigh and the gang looks at me in concern. I shake my head.

"Don't you think you're being a little too—" Xander asks but gives Willow a look.

"You have a stick up your butt." Willow says with a childish grin and I gape at her. "I think Nori is good for Dawn."

"I'm not saying she isn't." I reply and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I just— she's grown up a lot differently than Dawn and not all of it was of the good."

"Buffy, Noriko is an extremely remarkable young girl." Giles says quietly. "She's very intelligent and she seems to care a great deal about Dawn. I doubt very likely that she's— pushing Dawn towards anything dangerous."

"I'm more afraid it's the other way around." I admit. "Dawn's very curious and— it gets her into trouble."

"What does Dawn's curiosity have to do with Noriko?" Willow asks.

"I don't know— Noriko just— there's something different about her. She acts a lot like—"

"Faith." Giles acknowledges with a nod. "We all see how Faith's turned around. What's the trouble, Buffy?"

I shake my head and think back on what I've seen.

"What kind of normal girl can beat up a slayer?" I ask quietly.

"Well, Faith wasn't exactly at optimal strength when the attack occured—"

"But she was slaying with me! If Faith is well enough to stake a few vamps, why couldn't she fend off her little sister? And! And— Dawn fell down the stairs this afternoon—"

"Oh my God, was she hurt?" Xander asks like a protective big brother.

"Does she look hurt?" I ask gesturing toward the closed bedroom door. "I swear, Giles, Dawn can back me up. Noriko was standing at my doorstep and Dawn wasn't even half way down the stairs. She got to her before _I_ could and I was in her way."

"It is strange, but— a-adrenaline can make you do miraculous things and— she's had training. It shows in her walk." Giles explains. "I suppose there could be more to her than we know, but— what's the harm? Since she's come around she's been nothing, but delightful— maybe rough around the edges, but— God, Buffy give the girl some credit. The poor girl's watched her father die and been on the street since she was thirteen. She's a certain way, because she's had to adapt to survive and she'll adapt to this. Just give her time."

"Yeah, Buffy." Willow chimes in. "She's a teenager with adult problems. Maybe she needs Dawn to show her what being a kid is actually like."

"Maybe." I mumble and nod. "You're right. I'm just thinking too much into this. I just get this feeling—"

"Well, keep listening." Giles suggests. "If there's anything going on with Noriko I highly doubt it's something necessarily evil— other than trying to kill her sister and a few run ins with authority she's had nothing major happen, but— we all have our vices. If anything she seems to be extremely loyal and fiercely protective."

I nod my head and shrug my shoulders. He's right. My slayer senses tell me she's not dangerous. I guess, I'm just worried about Noriko herself. Whatever it is— I just hope she's okay in dealing with it, because she seems to have a lot on her mind.

"Well, let's order food and play." I say rubbing my hands together. "I'm starving and looking forward to winning all your fake money."

We gather at the dining room table and set the game up while Xander orders our food to be delivered around seven o'clock. A couple of hours roll by and all seems to be going well. Willow is kicking our butts and Giles is battling me for second.

All of a sudden a scream is heard from upstairs and a loud thud. I drop the dye and race for the stairs. I throw open Dawn's bedroom door and see Noriko cowering in a corner. Dawn is looking at her in concern, but Noriko won't let her come any closer.

"Stay away." Noriko says lowly. "S-Stay away. D-Don't touch me."

"Noriko, what's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"Ugh!" She exclaims clutching her head in pain. "I-I don't know. X-Xander could you not breathe so heavily? It's hurting my ears."

I glance back at Xander who's just panting from running up the stairs.

"What happened?" I question Dawn who is knelt on the floor in front of Nori.

"I don't know," she says softly. "We were playing cards and then— I looked up and her eyes had changed. It freaked me out at first, but— then this happened."

Noriko is quivering in fear as she rocks back and forth slowly.

"It's not happening," she mumbles. "It's not happening."

"What's not happening, Nori?" I ask softly, but she doesn't seem to hear me. "I should call Faith."

"No!" Noriko says slowly getting to her feet. "I'm fine! It's fine. I'm alright."

"Your heart is racing. What happened?" I ask her again and she shakes her head.

"Just a little childhood trauma." She says shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing I can't handle. I'm sorry for scaring you, Dawn."

Dawn nods her head and takes a hesitant step closer.

"May I?" Dawn asks and Noriko nods.

Dawn carefully wraps her arms around Noriko's waist and begins stroking her long hair. Noriko visibly calms down at this gesture.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask and she releases a held breath.

"I'm good. I'm sorry, Buffy."

"It's okay." I reply. "Food will be here soon, so— get ready for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." Noriko nods and I shoo my friends from the room and close the door behind me.

We make our way quietly downstairs. I'm still very much on edge. Something doesn't feel right, but I don't have time to think about it much when the doorbell rings. Xander pays the delivery man and brings the pizza into the kitchen.

I sit down and Giles joins me.

"What was that, Giles?" I ask and he purses his lip.

"I think the problem you're picking up on, Buffy is— something we won't be able to handle by ourselves, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" I ask and Giles takes a deep breath.

"She seems to be suffering some kind of post traumatic stress. I can't say I'm surprised. With all of her knowledge of anything mystical and demonic she's likely seen— God knows what horrors."

"The poor girl." I pout and scold myself internally. "Here I am thinking a child is evil when she's traumatized. Good going, Buffy."

"That might only be part of the problem." Giles continues. "Did— Dawn say her eyes looked strange?"

"She said they changed." I clarify.

Giles appears to be in deep thought.

"Trauma can do a lot to someone." Giles continues. "Perhaps, it was the terror or her pupils reacting to the surge of adrenaline."

"Like a panic attack?" I ask and he nods.

"She did seem rather panicked," he says scratching his chin. "I just don't understand what could have happened to set her off."

Noriko and Dawn walk downstairs a few minutes later.

"Whatever it is— everything seems to be alright now." Giles mutters as the girls grab their pizza.

We take a break from the game to eat dinner. Noriko makes polite conversation and she seems fine. Dawn looks a bit shaken up though. Maybe I should ask her more about it later.

The girl's decide to join us at the kitchen table for their card game while we finish up Monopoly. Faith walks in around nine o'clock with Tara and Anya, all three of them carting a bunch of bags.

"What's up, beautiful?" Faith asks as I greet her with a hug. "Little sis behave for you, okay?"

She musses Nori's hair and flicks behind her the ear playfully.

"Of course, I did." Noriko mumbles. "I'm not a small child. OW!"

Faith flicks her behind the ear again for the back talk and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I missed you." I smile as she nudges me gently.

"I missed you too, Faith!" Dawn says giving her a playful wink receiving a glare from Noriko.

"Okay, I get it!" Noriko says wincing. "Totally gross."

"Thank you." Dawn responds triumphantly.

"What's that all about?" Faith asks as the others get ready to leave.

"Apparently, Noriko is popular with the girls at school." I tell her and Noriko shrugs.

"Dawn's jealous," she says giving my sister a wink.

"Am not!" Dawn huffs and walks upstairs leaving Noriko looking after her then she looks at me.

"What is it with you Summers girl's and dramatic exits?" Nori asks and I quickly glare at her.

She sighs and quickly follows after Dawn.

"What is it with you Lehane girl's having a thing for _us_?" I ask Faith when Dawn's bedroom door closes.

"Got good taste, I guess." Faith grins while I lean in for another kiss.

"Well, Buffy, Faith— thank you for a good evening." Giles cuts in and the others wave as they make their way out with their significant others.

He waits until everyone leaves and closes the door.

"Faith— there's something you might want to know." Giles says giving me a hesitant look.

"What's up?" Faith asks seriously and takes a seat on the couch.

"It's no big." I say reassuringly. "There was— kind of a thing with Noriko today—"

"What?!" Faith says getting to her feet. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine." Giles remarks gesturing for her to sit. "Nothing at all like that, Faith, but still— important."

"Well, what is it then?" Faith asks concerned.

We explain what happened, what was seen and what we heard.

"What do you think it means," she asks taking it all in.

"We think— it may be some sort of post traumatic stress." Giles explains. "Faith, we think Noriko may need a counselor."

"Come on, really?" Faith asks.

She's never been one for doctors or hospitals.

"You didn't see her today. Whatever triggered her was _terrifying_ for her and there was nothing we could do. Dawn was the only one that could calm her."

Faith takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"I never knew my father," she says lowly. "All I know is that he left my mother before I was even born, so my opinion of him isn't that great, but Nori talks about him like he gave a damn."

"Maybe she thinks he did. He might have— in his own way, but— something had to have happened to make her react that way. I mean— they were just playing poker, Faith. Scared the hell out of Dawn."

Faith appears to be in deep thought.

"You guys don't think she tried to—"

"No! No, of course not." I say reassuring her. "We don't think she'd ever hurt Dawn. In fact, I think it's very much the opposite, but there's something going on in her head that she's afraid of. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks," she sighs and gets to her feet. "I hope she'll tell me what it is. I worry about her. Plus our weekend getaway won't be exactly worry free if we're worried about our sisters."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine," Giles says calmly. "We look out for each other. We always do."

"Thank you, Giles." I respond.

"Well, if you need anything you know how to reach me," he says and we nod.

"Goodnight, G-Man," Faith says quietly as he leaves. "How's she been since?"

"Completely normal," I reassure her. "Like it didn't even happen."

"Well, that's not exactly a good thing, is it," she says beginning to pace. "I mean— it pretty much means she's not dealing with it and she's not telling anyone."

"We don't know—" but Faith looks at me.

"I think I do," she says quietly. "She's _my_ sister. I know how I handle things on my own."

"Yeah, but you don't do that anymore," I remind her and she nods.

"I just don't know how to talk to her," Faith admits. "We're still— trying to figure each other out, I think."

"Takes time," I nod. "I'm still trying to figure _my_ sister out."

She chuckles and scuffs her feet on the carpet.

"But— it seems like Noriko's got her figured out pretty good," I continue. "You'll get through this with Noriko. You're not alone. Still got me, remember?"

"I know, B," she says with a smile. "Anyway— it's a school night and we've got a big day tomorrow. Ma still cool with picking Nori up after school and letting her stay here? She says she's old enough to stay at home by herself and she is— just— doesn't mean I'm going to let her. Who knows what she'd do in that place by herself."

"She'll be fine," I say firmly. "She's staying here with Mom and Dawn."

"I know," Faith replies. "It's weird, having a kid sister to look after."

"It's not so bad once you get used to the smell," I remark, making her smile.

"Heard that too," Noriko says as she walks down the stairs with Dawn hot on her heels.

"You hear everything," Dawn giggles jumping onto Noriko's back when she gets to the floor.

Noriko catches her as if it's nothing and Faith grins at her proudly. I can tell there's a lot of love there and Noriko is still trying to let herself be open to it. I'm glad she lets Dawn in though.

"Ready, Nori?" Faith asks as Dawn climbs down from her back and locks her hands around her waist tightly.

"No, you can't have her!" Dawn pouts. "She's my only entertainment. Buffy's boring."

"I'm not boring!" I retort, but Dawn sticks her tongue out at me. "Faith?!"

"So, not getting into this!" Faith says holding her hands up. "Sis, we better go before there's a cat fight."

"Too right." Nori mumbles grabbing a few bags. "This all yours?"

"Maybe?" Faith comments smirking. "Might have a thing or two in there for you."

Noriko grins as Dawn opens up her arms.

"Hug me, biotch!" Dawn says playfully and I glare at her.

"Dawn! Watch your mouth!" I say firmly and she rolls her eyes.

Noriko drops the bags and swoops Dawn up in a tight hug lifting her clean off the floor. Dawn laughs and wraps her arms around Noriko's neck.

"You're my favorite human," Dawn says sweetly.

Noriko tenses up for a fleeting moment, but it quickly disappears as Dawn kisses her cheek.

"Night," Nori mumbles as she gently puts Dawn on her feet.

"Night, Nori," Dawn responds with a blush.

"Right," Faith says giving me an inquisitive glance. "We should get going. See ya tomorrow babe."

"Later, Buffy," Nori smiles as Faith opens the door.

I lean in for one more kiss goodnight.

"I can't wait to be off and away with you tomorrow." I whisper against her lips.

"Me too," she starts backing away making me pout harder.

"Good night."

"Night, B," she says and hooks her arm with Noriko's as they walk down the sidewalk.

I close the door and see Dawn still standing there. Perfect. Now's a good opportunity to ask her what happened.

"What?" She asks begrudgingly.

I cross my arms and have a seat on the couch motioning for her to do the same."

"What happened up there today?" I ask seriously and she shakes her head.

"I-I don't know," she says timidly. "Everything was fine. We were laughing and then— I look up at her and she's smiling that— really cute— smile, but when I look in her eyes— they're— different— I can't really explain it well."

"Different how?"

She shakes her head as if trying to clear her thoughts.

"They were— kind of shiny— like she was really happy, but also— kind of slitted and— brighter if that's even possible. Like— some kind of animal or— something. It startled me is all and when I screamed she— well— you saw how she was."

"She didn't want you to touch her," I remind her. "Is there a reason for that? Did you do anything that might have triggered her?"

"No, Buffy," Dawn says looking baffled. "We play cards all the time. She's never been like that with me. It— never mind. It's stupid."

"No, go ahead," I urge her gently. "I won't think it's stupid."

She sighs and finally looks me in the eyes.

"It— almost seemed like she was afraid of hurting _me._ Not the other way around," she explains softly. "Like— she was trying to keep something away from me."

I nod my head and look at her.

"Buffy?" She asks anxiously. "Is Noriko, okay?"

"Yes," I say firmly. "We just— think she might be dealing with something pretty big and not really talking about it. Can you do something for me?"

Dawn nods her head enthusiastically.

"Keep an eye on her while Faith and I are gone? Whatever she's going through— you're the closest friend she has. Just try to be there for you as much as you can. If it seems like it's bad— call us?"

"Of course, I'll be there for her," Dawn retorts as if it's simple. "Haven't you been listening? She's my favorite person."

"Yeah, I know," I say with a grin. "I used to be that."

Dawn stops and looks at me.

"Still are— when you're not talking to me like a little kid," she replies with a smile. "I'm going to head to bed. Want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good," I reply getting to my feet. "Night, Dawnster."

"Night, Buffster," she bids in a playful tone.

She walks upstairs and goes to bed. I should probably do the same— big day tomorrow, big weekend. I have everything all planned out for the most part. Our first real date together without our sisters tagging along. Its going to be epic. There's finally no big evil rearing it's ugly head. What could possibly go wrong, right? I mean— right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Chapter 17**

 **Dawn's POV**

Sisters are weird. Especially mine, she's the slayer after all, but then there's Faith sister, Noriko. She's pretty— cool. Pretty cool. Kind of scary when she first came around and jumpy. As if she were afraid of her own skin, but she's always been really kind to me. Even when she wanted to kill Faith.

She was ferocious, but not once did she scare me, not really. There's just something about her that tells me I'm safe.

She's been through so much, but somehow still retains her goodness. I can't wait for class to be over so I can hang out with her all weekend.

We've spent every weekend together since she's been here, but like I said— she's cool and—pretty.

Even cooler than Faith who kind of tends to do whatever she thinks Buffy would want her to do, but lets me get away with more. Faith and Noriko don't try to shelter me as much as Buffy does.

They'll include me in their talks about magic and demons. I mean, I know they're out there. My sister is a slayer.

Noriko walks a little more out their element though. She's made friends with Clem and even Spike. It kind of unnerves Mom a bit, but she really adores Noriko and overlooks her friendships with demons. At least they're not evil.

The bell rings and I gather my books. I wait in the hall for Nori to show up, but when I look to my left she's got some pretty cheerleader up against a locker talking almost intimately. I roll my eyes and walk up to them.

"Really, Noriko." I grumble as the cheerleader gives me a glare. "I thought we talked about this yesterday."

"Jealous, Summers?" The cheerleader asks. "She likes a girl with flare and I just can't help it. She's so cute. I love her hair."

"Nah, I don't think Dawn's into scoundrels. Too bad though." Noriko counters giving me a wink. "Better get going. My lady awaits."

The cheerleader huffs and I kind of hang my head. I'm _not_ into scoundrels, but— doesn't mean it doesn't hurt that I'm not even on her radar. Plus, I don't think she's a scoundrel and I think she just kind of flirted with me. She said she didn't flirt with me, because I'm different than them. So, why is she flirting now?

And why can't she flirt with me and mean it?! Ugh! This whole thing is giving me a headache. She hangs her arm from my shoulder and we walk outside. I shrug it off as I move to sit down and wait for Mom.

"What's wrong?" She asks quietly.

"You!" I retort. "You completely disregarded what we talked about last night."

"I thought I explained all that."

"Yeah, but then you just flirted with me, so what am I supposed to think now?"

"I don't know even know what I'm supposed to think right now. Did you hear the way she talked to you? I'm not letting that daft bitch think I don't like you and neither should you."

"So— you flirted with me because you want people to know you like me?" I ask in confusion.

"P-Pretty much," she mumbles. "Make it sound like I'm marking my territory or something—"

"Well, aren't you?" I question giving her a coy grin.

Her eyes light up and she smirks at me.

"Maybe," she says leaning in to nudge me.

I sigh and wrap my arms around her chest. She's more than a head taller than me, but that means I can lay my head on her shoulder any time I want and she doesn't seem to mind. Her arms fold around me in an almost protective manner holding me closer.

Maybe something else runs in the family too. I think us Summers girls have a thing for Lehanes. Passersby toss cat calls and stupid words at us, but if anything— it seems to make her squeeze me tighter.

I hear the irritated growl in her throat. I wonder if she realizes she does it, but my hands find themselves in her dark long hair and I feel her calm immediately.

"You know what, Dawn?" She says looking down at me.

"What?" I ask and she looks away.

"You might be the only thing that keeps my darkness at bay," she whispers as Mom pulls up to the curb.

She parts from me and grabs our backpacks hoisting them over her shoulders. She strides down the sidewalk letting her long choppy hair flow behind her. I run to catch up and she automatically opens her left arm to me. She lets it rest around my shoulder as we jog up to the car.

"Hey, girls!" Mom greets happily. "How was school?"

"It was great!" I reply and Noriko shrugs.

"It was alright."

"Do you have your homework done?" Mom asks as we pull away and head home.

"Yeah, we're pretty much in the clear for this weekend," Noriko responds sparing me a glance in the rear view mirror."

"Excellent!" Mom says. "Do you guys have anything you want to do this weekend?"

"Not really." Noriko comments staring out the window. "Just epic Dawn time."

I blush and give her a grin while Mom gives us both a knowing smile. I reach toward the back seat and Nori clasps her hand in mine without even looking. Her hands are calloused, but warm engulfing mine and her fingers caress my hand gently.

I can feel the butterflies in my stomach take off. I've definitely got a girl crush going on. Not even going to pretend it's not a thing, because it very obviously is. To everyone. But her! It's kind of annoying. I know I'm younger, but I'm not an idiot.

Mom drives us home and Noriko quickly opens the door for me offering her hand to me politely. I roll my eyes and take it as she closes the door behind me. The wind blows through her nearly black hair making her steely blue eyes glimmer as she looks at me. She inhales quickly and casts her eyes to Mom.

Her eyes follow Mom as she enters the house. She inhales again and cocks her head as we walk up to the front door. She follows Mom into the kitchen and just looks at her. Mom gives her a curious glance and Noriko cocks her head.

"Do you smell that?" Noriko asks as Mom puts on a pot of coffee.

"Smell what, sweetheart?"

Noriko sniffs around the kitchen and stops next to Mom.

"It's you," Nori says with a strange look on her face, "Here."

She grabs Mom's face gently and smells her hair.

"Maybe my hairspray?" Mom asks when Nori backs away.

But Nori shakes her head, Mom looks up at her and looks into her eyes.

"Nori?" Mom asks warily, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Why?" She asks anxiously.

I walk up to Noriko and make her look at me. Her eyes are glowing again and slitted. I comb my fingers through her hair and give her a small smile. The slight glow intensifies and she smiles at me. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch just slightly. When she opens her eyes they are her normal gorgeous blue.

"Something wrong?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nope," I reply caressing her cheek gently.

I let go and she looks at Mom. Concern is written all over her face.

"You seem tired, Miss Summers," Noriko says quietly. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"The gallery has been pretty busy lately," she replies with a tired sigh. "Maybe I will get some rest— are you girls okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Noriko replies. "I'll make us something for dinner and wake you when it's done."

"You're an angel, Nori, thank you," Mom answers and walks upstairs.

Noriko's eyes follow her in concern and I stare at her to watch her face.

"Nori?" I ask taking her hand gently, "Is something wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right," she comments quietly. "There's a strange smell coming from your mom."

"I didn't smell anything."

"Maybe I'm just going crazy," she adds with a fearful look. "So, food's on me— what do you want?"

"Something edible," I reply taking a seat on the bar stool.

She rummages around in the cabinets and pulls out a few things.

"How does some soup sound?"

"What kind?" I ask turning to face her.

"I'm thinking potato."

"Mom, loves it when you make that," I reply and she grins. "So do I. You come up with some pretty good food."

"Life on the street, you know. You eat what you can find," she shrugs nonchalantly. "Did you know peanut butter tastes really good with eggplant?"

"No way! You like it too!" I exclaim. "Buffy thinks it's gross, but it's so tasty!"

"Sticks with you too," she say pouring milk into a large pan. "You can go all day and not get too hungry after one of those."

She talks about it like it's nothing, but I've seen her ribs. She's definitely under weight, but so— muscley.

She pulls a bag of potatoes from under the cabinet and grabs a knife. Then she runs some hot water and rinses the potatoes.

She hesitates a bit after she starts peeling them, but starts getting a rhythm going. Within a few minutes she has the potatoes diced and in the pot and grabs a couple of onions from the bin. She feels them deftly and I walk over to the cupboard for something to snack on.

"Hey, want some Funions?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Uh— s-sure," she says somewhat distractedly.

I glance over at her and she's got half of an onion cut staring off into space.

"You okay?" I ask and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answers shakily. "Onions got me tearing up, you know."

"Right," I reply, but I can tell her hands are shaking.

The knife starts chopping into the onions with loud thwacks as it hits the cutting board. Soon enough it looks like Nori is actually trying to hurt the onions and she's crying.

"Hey," I say softly behind her.

She jumps and turns to face me. Her hands are shaking violently and she's still clutching the knife. I take her shaking hand and gently take the knife from her slowly. Her breaths are quick and shallow. Her eyes are glowing again and she looks terrified.

"What's going on?" I ask when she looks at me.

It's almost as if she's looking right through me, somewhere far away.

"It's coming," she whispers. "I c-can't. It hurts—"

"What hurts, Nori?" I ask and she gasps finally snapping out of it.

"What happened?" She asks fearfully. "Did I hurt you?"

She quickly checks me over.

"No, Nori. I'm fine. What was that?"

"A memory," she answers shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

I take her hand in mine and lightly massage her fingers.

"Maybe you should. It could help."

"I don't think so," she sniffs. "I can barely live it— why would I dump that on someone else. Especially— it doesn't matter. What's done is done."

She turns back to the massacred onion and sighs. She quickly gathers them up and throws them in the pot then opens the refrigerator. She reaches in and grabs a nice chunk of ham tossing it onto the cutting board.

"Can I have the knife back now?" She asks leaning against the counter top.

I take her hand— it's shaking again and hand her the knife. I rest my hand on hers and help her cut the ham carefully into cubes.

When we're done we toss the chunks into the pot and go to sit down. I can tell she's wrestling with something.

"You know you can tell me anything. It won't change what I think of you." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"It might."

"Who you are now isn't who you were then. I like the person you are now."

"B-But what if I change? What if there's something about me that you can't— accept, something I can't change?"

I get up and sit on her lap wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"How would you change?"

She fidgets with her hands.

"W-What if I'm... a monster?"

She looks down at her hands and they're shaking again. I lace my fingers with hers and rest my head against hers.

"You could never be a monster. You're nice and so kind— you put up with me. I could never think you're a monster."

"What if I become one?" She whispers.

"You'll be the sweetest monster I know and probably adorable. If you sprout a tail, I get to play with it."

"Deal."

Finally, she sighs.

"There's something you should know— about my past."

I nod my head and let her continue.

"My father. He... he didn't die peacefully. He was destroyed and— left to die. I-I had to put him down myself. He'd have suffered for hours if I hadn't. We were— playing cards when we were attacked and I— when I came to and saw what they did to him— I-I..."

Her hands quake with silent anxiety, but I just squeeze them tighter.

"I tore them apart. With my bare hands. Two of them. They had me cornered and taunted me as the feasted on my father's flesh. All I remember are their faces as I ripped into them and then— I-I found this knife and everything went black. Just— the sounds of the blade and the feeling of their blood all over me and my father..."

I try to keep my surprise in check, but I kind of suspected this. I hold her close to me and she quietly cries.

"He begged me to kill him," she cries. "I had to— I- I couldn't leave him there to die. I don't want to be like them!"

"You're not," I say reassuringly.

"But we don't know that!" She says nervously. "I know you've seen— my eyes— they're changing aren't they?"

"Sometimes they look different. Kind of glowy and pretty— almost like..."

"A demon. Yeah..."

"No!" I say scolding her. "More— angelic— than demonic."

She dips her head and I press a small kiss against her cheek.

"It doesn't change anything between us. It won't."

"When you know— when you— see— it might. Make no mistake, Dawn. I am no angel. Far from it, actually."

"Then what are you?" I ask confused. "You act like one. A hellish one, but— still an angel to me."

"I haven't told Faith yet," she admits and I cock my head. "She doesn't know I killed our father or— anything more about him. Just some basic stuff..."

I nod my head and take it all in.

"Maybe you should talk about this with her," I suggest, but she shakes her head.

"I finally have a sister and even better she kind of gets what I've gone through, but— not everything. I don't want to freak her out. For once in my life, I actually care what people think of me."

"It's not going to change anything," I say again. "We're all still going to love you. I do."

She looks at me for a brief moment.

"You— love me?" She asks and I feel my face begin to burn.

"W-well, you know. Of course, I do," I say as if it's obvious.

She gives me a drop dead gorgeous smile making me melt inside. Her eyes begin to glow a light blue and she seems so happy. It seems to show up when she feels intense emotions or if someone else does. Maybe she's an empath.

"You too," she says as I hug her close to me.

"See," I reply, playing her hair. "Doesn't change a thing."

"Yeah," she comments with a hopeful smile.

"I'm here for you— anytime."

"Anytime, huh? I didn't know Miss Summers let you out at night."

"She doesn't," I reply with a secretive smile.

"Try to remember that," she says getting to her feet and walking over to the stove.

She pours some heavy cream into the pot and sits back down.

"Could we— still..." she says locking our fingers together slowly and glancing down shyly. "If I were— a monster?"

"Always. I'm not going anywhere."

"Could get scary," she remarks, giving me a look.

"I didn't say I wouldn't scream, I'm just not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"There are worse fates, my lady," she responds giving me a genuine smile.

I look at her and cock my head.

"You know, sometimes you talk like you're from another world."

She gives me a grin and chuckles.

"Maybe I am," she says and I arch my eyebrow at her. "I've seen things you've never imagined. The most beautiful and— the opposite. I walk in two worlds and— all my life— I've belonged to neither."

"You belong here," I state taking her hand.

"That— I do know," she nods. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask confused.

"Helping me belong," she says seriously. "You give me reason— to try, of course."

"Of course, as if you do nothing at all for _me_. I'm not alone anymore and— you get me. You _seem_ to like me for who I am and not because Buffy is my sister..."

"I _do_ like you. Dawn."

"You're important to me," I confess as she fidgets with her hands.

"I shouldn't be," she replies darkly. "It's just a matter of time before..."

She lets her sentence fade and stares at her hands. I don't know what's going through her mind right now, but it doesn't look good— she shakes her head.

"These hands will never hurt you," she says quietly. "No matter what happens— I will never let my darkness consume your— beautiful light. I will keep you safe..."

"Noriko, I know you'll never hurt me," I reassure taking her hands. "Where's this coming from?"

She stops and her eyes are glowing fiercely making me gasp.

"You are— precious to me," she breathes. "It's— so beautiful."

"What are you talking about?" I ask anxiously.

"Your light— it shines brighter than others," she blushes. "It's special— like you."

She closes her eyes and squeezes my hands gently. She does this sometimes— looks at me as if she's seeing me for the first time.

I watch as her eyes open revealing her lightly glowing eyes narrowed into tiny slits catching me off guard. She gives me a warm smile and I am overwhelmed by a sense of comfort.

"W-What do you see?" I ask taking a deep breath. "When you look at me?"

"Fate," she breathes making the butterflies swirl in my stomach.

She gets up and checks on the soup tasting a potato.

"Let it thicken up and we've got dinner," she comments reaching into the cabinet and pulling bowls out.

Her eyes are back to normal now and she seems to be acting herself too. She turns down the heat to let it simmer and we make our way into the living room. She sits on the couch and turns on the TV. She finds a movie and just kicks back. I take advantage of the fact that we're alone and sit down on her lap.

She doesn't seem to mind actually pulling me closer so I can play with her hair. Eventually, Mom comes down for dinner and I jump to my feet before she can see how we're sitting. She doesn't have a problem with Buffy and Faith, but— she might have an issue with me and Noriko. She's a little older than me after all, but it's like a year and a half or something.

The evening goes by quickly and she settles on the air mattress next to my bed. I always lay so that my hand is able to touch her. We usually end up holding hands at some point during the night. I don't know when I fall asleep, but a shiver of cold wakes me up.

I open my eyes and see that Noriko is gone. I look over at my window and it's barely cracked. Where could she have gone? I pull back my covers and look out my window to see Noriko jog across the street. I don't know what to do. I told Buffy I'd keep an eye on her— so I throw on some jeans and my tennis shoes then climb out my window.

I clumsily make my way down the lattice crashing to the ground with a thud. When I get to my feet I rush after Noriko, but keep my distance. She walks a few blocks away and heads toward the cemetery. Maybe she's headed to Spike's place.

I watch as she walks deeper into the cemetery instead of turning right to Spike's. Odd, all of a sudden I hear a vicious roar and the sounds of a scuffle. I race for Noriko and find her battling it out with a couple of vampires.

She grabs one and slings him against a mausoleum ducking under the other vampire's right hook. With a swift kick she sends him crashing into a tombstone. When another vampire charges her she lands a roundhouse kick literally knocking his head from his body. The vampires all notice her strength and begin to back away slowly.

A growl sounds and the vampires run. Noriko chases after them staking one on the run with a quick flick of her wrist and breaks into a dead run after the last vampire standing. She catches him seemingly easy knocking him to the ground. She proceeds to beat him then quickly pulls a second stake from back pocket dispatching him quickly. I walk up to her as she stands up.

"You shouldn't be her," she remarks before she can even see me.

"Okay, how do you do that?" I ask irritated.

She gives me annoyed glare.

"I could find you deaf and blind. I just know."

"What are you doing out here?" I ask anxiously.

"Buffy and Faith are out of town. I figure those that can should look after things while they're out."

"You know they'd kill us both, right?"

She shrugs and I throw my arms out.

"They would definitely kill me if they knew you were here," she replies. "I'm taking you home."

"Um— no way! If I go home and you don't I will so squeal."

"Brat," she sighs, "Fine! But don't get yourself caught up in anything. Steer clear, alright?"

"Okay," I say as she rolls her eyes and gathers up her other stake.

"Let's go."

We walk in silence for a while keeping our eyes and ears peeled. She sniffs the air and smiles.

"Clem's nearby," she notes, "we should probably stay away from Spike's— they'll rat faster than anyone."

"Oh yeah."

A twig snaps catching Nori's attention. She holds up her hand to me as a hand pops out of a nearby grave. Nori rolls her eyes and yanks the man up by his arm then stakes him on the spot.

"Lot of newbie vampires," she remarks, shaking her head. "Seems quiet though."

"Four vampires so quickly is slow?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Yeah, generally they get a good idea when someone stronger than them is nearby. Unless they're powerful they tend to stay away."

"How are you stronger than them?" I ask quietly.

"Long story," she answers kicking at a rock. "It's family stuff."

I nod and we sweep the cemetery talking quietly. Eventually, after she slays a couple more vampires we decide to go home.

It was the most exciting night of my life! I can't believe she let me go slaying with her! I can't wait to see what else happens this weekend!


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **Chapter 18**

 **Noriko's POV**

I'm kind of digging domestic life. Been in town just three months or so and I think it's cool. Got a cool big sister, friends, a place to lay my head at night. Who knew, right?

All my life, I knew I had a sister— that Father left her behind so she could have a normal life. Come to find out she's a slayer— must be awesome.  
Why didn't he let _me_ go? Why teach _me_ how to kill? I don't want to do those things.  
He always pushed me— to work harder, be stronger, like Faith. Perhaps, he kept the wrong daughter— I thought to myself as his thick boots would collide into my ribs.

I can take a hit like it's nothing. He taught me how to fight through it. Taught me how to survive. Not all of it was sparring and violence.

He was proud of me in his own way and would tell me so. Just— not very often. I hated Faith, hated that he loved her more. I came to Sunnydale to kill her and prove that I was the better daughter after putting him down.

In so many ways, it felt like vengeance and killing my father— though an act of mercy— sent me on that path.

The things I did— to Faith, to Buffy and even in a way to Miss Summers and Dawn—s they were unkind. I found out that Faith didn't have the glamorous life I thought she had. That she had to fight her darkness too and she won.

Kind of gave me hope that I could too.

Then Dawn, Miss Summers and even Willow— they were so nice. Even when I got angry at the new rules I was supposed to follow— they didn't give up on me and they earned my respect. They accepted me as I am— even the company I keep, though Buffy is a little more leery. I think she's too stuck up for my sister, but everyone has a type, I guess.

Mine is Dawn apparently. I knew it the moment I caught her scent that something would draw me to her. I think sis knew too. She kind of shoved us together and made me play body guard when things with Adam were getting serious.

I wouldn't talk to her much at first, just kind of followed her around enjoying her smell and the way she talks.

When she speaks excitedly or even angrily her hands tell a story of their own. Then her eyes— they betray her every time. She's watching me too waiting for me to say something and then I'd remember to speak.

Now though, I pretty much know what she's going to say or how she's going to react. Sometimes. It's been a little different here lately. She's been angrier than usual at me and I don't understand it. I got the memo that she didn't like me flirting with Buffy, but not the one about me flirting with anyone— even her. It's so confusing to me.

She seems to want yet hate it. Perhaps she relates my lack of teasing her to mean she doesn't interest me. On the contrary, the opposite is so. I want to hear her voice, so I do not speak. I treat her with respect, because a lady deserves it— I'm just not very good at saying it to her.

She always takes it the wrong way and I'm left flailing up to my neck in hot water. I wish Faith would teach me how to talk to girls— you know— ones I actually like... not the skanks at school. They're just a past time when I'm bored with talking to them. I'm not a tool or anything— but intellectually speaking— I have standards. Dawn's a total nerd— I dig it. I feel a gentle hand squeeze mine and I open my eyes.

"Hey," Dawn says sleepily.

"Hi," I mumble wiping sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Noon," she groans. "I could totally sleep another four hours."

"Hell, noon? I slept in too late."

"You're crazy. We went to bed at six thirty this morning."

"Hm."

I get up and quickly fold the blanket I was laying on. Dawn sits up and just watches me do my morning routine. When I'm finished she gets out of bed and hugs me.

"Good morning to you too," she says nuzzling into my neck.

"M-Morning, Dawn. Sleep well?"

"Eh," she grumbles. "So-so. I got cold."

I nod my head as she rests her head on my chest.

"You're warm though," she notes making me smile.

She's so observant and doesn't realize it. I do run hotter than normal humans. Always have— Dad always said it was my inheritance from him and laughed it off. Found out Faith is the same way, but somehow— she's not a monster like he was. Maybe it's because she got called to be the Slayer before she could turn?

Yes, it's a secret I haven't told anyone, not even Dawn really— or Faith.

What if she turns on me? What if I become dangerous? My father— he was a demon and my mom— I never knew her. She died giving birth to me— she was human. Just like Faith's.

Faith became the Slayer— and me, well, I don't think my story will play out so great.

I can feel the change coming. It's burning in my blood. I feel it when I look at Dawn— an overwhelming need— _Protect her._ A sense of purpose... and comfort, but fear— what if I become something awful and lose her?

Father told me there was a chance that I would inherit some of his traits. Never said which ones— but I know Father was a beast of some kind and mostly human in features. People were terrified of him and his aura was sinister at times. Certainly didn't laugh much, but he was an effective teacher. My combat skills definitely come in handy.

It's weird. Even though I feel the change happening— I still don't feel the urge to do evil things. Maybe it comes later. I don't know. Dad wasn't really evil perse, but he wasn't friendly either. Did he have to fight his own darkness every day?

"Girls!?" Miss Summers calls downstairs. "You going to sleep the day away?!"

"Coming!" Dawn calls and gives me a smile.

It pulls me from my dark thoughts and puts me at ease. Dawn would tell me if I seemed different.

I grab my clothes and go to the bathroom to get dressed for the day leaving Dawn to change in her room. I fold my dirty clothes once I'm dressed and carry them back to Dawn's room. I wait a couple of minutes before I knock.

"Come in," Dawn says from behind the door.

I open the door and quickly put my clothes in my back pack.

"You look nice," Dawn comments brushing her hair.

I glance down at myself. It's just a band t-shirt and some loose fitting jeans.

"Thanks," I mumble confused. "You look lovely as always."

She blushes and tosses me her hairbrush. I brush out my long dark hair as fast as I can. Dad never wanted me to cut my hair— said it was a sign of strength among our kind. Whatever that means, but Faith offered to get it cut for me so it was more manageable. I kept most of the length, I just wanted something unique and not all single layered.

It's definitely much lighter now and I don't have to brush it nearly as much. Still— a pretty impressive mane if you ask me and personally, my aura speaks for itself. Faith says it's like a Lehane superpower. We exude power and wicked sex appeal. She's not wrong— lots of people seem drawn to us in one form or another.

We walk downstairs and Miss Summers has breakfast on the table. She's still in her bathrobe— maybe she's having a tough time getting her day started too. There's still a strange smell about her— and as tired as she seems, I hope she isn't getting sick.

Soon enough the phone rings and Dawn answers it rolling her eyes as soon as she does.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbles into the phone. "Noriko! It's Faith."

I get up and take the phone from her.

"Hey, sis."

"Mornin', little sister!" Faith greets cheerfully.

"Sounds like you've had a good night," I smirk and Faith chuckles.

"Maybe," she replies. "How's it going with Miss Summers?"

"I've been good if that's what you mean," I respond dully.

"Good to hear, but no— she seemed a little off yesterday morning before we left. Just checking on her."

"Oh, yeah she seems like she's not feeling well. I've been looking after her, though— I think she might need a doctor."

"Did something happen?"

"No— it's just a feeling I got," I admit not entirely sure what's going on with me.

"You worry too much, sis. Just keep an eye on her, I'm sure everything is fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm good. How's your vacation so far?"

"It's awesome! We spent the night at the beach last night— pretty epic sunset, wish you could have seen it."

"Sun sets here too, you know," I reply leaning against the wall.

Faith is quiet for a second.

"I miss you too, kid," she says after a breath. "Listen— when I get back— I want us to talk."

"Bout what?" I ask anxiously. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she says reassuringly. "Just— with everything that's been going on— we haven't really got to sit down... talk about things. I want to know what's going on with you."

"Nothing," I reply lowly. "I'm fine."

"Can't be fine all the time, sis," Faith replies with a sigh. "But— think about it. I'd really like for us to get to know each other, for real."

It's not like we haven't talked about things. I just haven't really gone into great detail, but maybe— no— she has a right to know— I just hope she doesn't hate me for hiding it.

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Awesome," she replies almost sounding relieved. "I love you, Noriko."

"Yeah," I reply scratching my head awkwardly. "Love you too, Faith."

She kind of chuckles.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to Dawn. Give my love to the family."

"You got it," I reply. "Have fun."

"You too, later."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and shake my head. I think Faith likes to make me squirm with all this family love stuff. I'm not used to it, but— I like it. Just kind of embarrassing sometimes.

"How's Faith?" Miss Summers asks while sipping her cup of coffee.

"Good. Seems to be enjoying herself."

"I think it's sweet. I wish Buffy would take a page or two from Faith's 'Big Sister' book.

"Yeah, Faith doesn't hover," Dawn says making Miss Summers roll her eyes. "Plus, she lets you tag along with her..."

"I know how to fight," I point out. "You don't."

"I could learn," she mumbles and Miss Summers glares at her.

"Absolutely not. It's hard enough having one daughter off fighting demons— I don't need to worry about you too Dawn. I worry enough about Faith and Noriko."

She flicks her newspaper in an attempt to silence her daughter, but I'm afraid I'm kind of on her side about this. She should know how to defend herself. Especially, because her sister is a slayer.

"Um— I'm kind in agreement with Dawn, Miss Summers," I say quietly. "She could become a target and so could you— Buffy and Faith's calling leaves everyone around them vulnerable to danger."

"I have plenty of _faith_ in both of them to keep us safe when it matters," she remarks turning the page.

"But— if they didn't have to worry about that— it would kind of make things safer for them. If you think about it."

Miss Summers drops her newspaper and peers over at me. I hold my hands up innocently.

"I'll shut up," I mumble and she shakes her head.

"Well— technically you're not wrong. I just— want to keep that stuff from you young girls as much as possible. It's bad enough I couldn't keep it away from Buffy, but— you do make a solid argument. So, how about a compromise, hm?"

Dawn looks at her mom excitedly.

"Maybe we could take some self defense classes together _if_ we can afford it."

"Who needs expensive classes?" I ask taking a bite of bacon from a plate on the table. "I can teach you and Dawn."

"That would be so awesome!" Dawn says excitedly. "Could she Mom?!"

"I suppose..." she replies in deep thought. "if you think you're up for it, Nori."

"I'd love to!" I exclaim. "I can show you this move that will make a vampire drop you before it can even sink it's teeth in!"

"That'll come in handy." Miss Summers mumbles with a grimace as she rubs her neck.

"Can we start today?!" Dawn asks ready to get started.

Mom gives me a look and waves her hands.

"Alright, alright!" She responds with a grin. "I'm in! Let me get changed..."

"No need. Do you think a vampire or any demon is going wait until you're in proper clothes to eat you?"

"Good point," she nods and gets to her feet.

A small breeze blows through the house. There it is again. That smell. It wreaks of disease. Why is it all over Miss Summers?

"Are you feeling up to it?" I ask quietly and she shrugs.

"I've been tired a lot here lately. Maybe the exercise will do me some good," she replies. "Meet you outside."

Maybe she's got a cold or something. I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

"Come on, Nori!" Dawn says from the back door.

"Coming!"

For the rest of the afternoon, I show Dawn and her mom basic self defense moves. Dawn's actually a quick study. If Buffy gave her a chance to prove it she might actually be able to tag along with us. Miss Summers is a touch more creative. I'm kind of understanding where Buffy gets her resourcefulness.

After a good three hours Miss Summers calls it quits and moves to sit on the steps to watch me and Dawn spar playfully. Dawn throws an awkward punch and I easily side step it.

"Your follow through is fine, but you're reaching."

I grab her arm and kick her legs out from under her slowly and carefully so she can see what she did wrong.

"So don't overstep," she clarifies and I nod.

"If you're going for a knock out that's one thing, but you want to be sure it's going to connect. Otherwise, you're a snack. Let's try it again and— don't be afraid to hit me, I can take it."

She nods her head and squares up with me. She's got a natural fighting stance. She throws a feint jab and quickly follows up with a right hook. A really wide one and misses.

"You want to use the momentum in your waist to pack the heat— not your arms. Keep your punches here in your center, not theirs. It gives them an open shot to your vital organs."

I pull her arm out the way she had it when she took a swing at me and quickly poke at all the vital spots she left open to me. Then I show her the correct way to throw that punch and show her the difference.

"See? If you're in your own controlled space I can't hurt you as badly as I could if you left yourself open with a bad right hook. Just focus on your center— protect your body while on the offensive. Stomach tight at all times."

"Right," she says super focused.

"Okay, let's go again. I'm coming at you."

I lunge for her and quickly grapple her around the neck. She stamps on my foot, slams her elbow into my solar plexus and uses our weight difference to her advantage easily throwing me off of her. I roll to my feet and lunge again.

This time she plants her feet as I grab her around the waist and brings her knee up cracking me in the lungs a couple of times before I back up and try another tactic.

She's stronger than she looks. When I swipe at her she ducks under my reach and drills me with a jab to the kidneys. A cheap shot— but it made me proud.

I grab her by the neck and she slams her fists down on my elbows forcing me in closer. She nails me with a head butt and kicks me back with more force than I think she intended. I land on my ass and roll backwards onto my feet.

When I look up she's charging at me full force and I combat roll out of the way. Her foot stamps down on where I was just crouched and she turns to face off with me with the basic kick I taught her. I block her blow for blow— flashes of my father's boots appear before me and throws me off guard. I flinch and her next kick whacks me upside the head making my ears ring.

"Oh my, God, I'm so sorry!" She exclaims when I shake it off.

"Not bad, Summers," I say approvingly, cracking my neck. "I admire the ferocity."

"Are you okay?" She asks with a grimace. "Not that I can actually beat you up, but..."

"It was a ringer, that's for sure," I reply smiling at her. "I'm fine, promise. Want to go again?"

"No— I think you could use a break," she says looking at me in concern.

She must have saw me flinch. What's going on with me? Dad did what he did to toughen me up. Why is it getting to me now?

"Nori?" Dawn asks quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Your hands," she says staring.

I look down and my hands are shaking. What's worse is that they look different. Panic sets in when I see the long wicked claws extended from beneath my fingernails. What's happening to me?

It's happening— it's... it's really happening. Dawn looks up at me as fear settles in the pit of my stomach.

"I-it's okay!" Dawn tries to say, but I shake my head.

"Dawn?" Miss Summers asks, "What's wrong?"

She walks up to us and I back away from them.

"Stay back!" I warn holding up my hand to stop them. "I-I don't know what's happening!"

"Oh my God," Miss Summers responds taking in my appearance. "Dawn, go inside, call Mr. Giles!"

"N-No, I..."

 _Please, don't be afraid of me!_ But they are! I can see the fear in Miss Summers eyes when she looks at me.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I say and she backs away cautiously.

"Noriko, you have to calm down," Miss Summers urges as Dawn watches me. "Dawn, do as I say!"

"But..."

"Go!" Miss Summers commands angrily.

Dawn reluctantly goes inside and my eyes watch her go. What is Mr. Giles going to do to me? Memories flood me as my father's words resound in my head.

 _"Humanity will hate and fear you. You will be alone— You have to be strong, Noriko or you'll never survive this life."_

 _"Then why keep me?!" I scream angrily. "I-I want friends! I want to know people!"_

 _"Human weakness," he sneers. "The weakest part of you. Do you think_ _ **they**_ _will show you any kindness when they see your true face? What you will become?!"_

 _"_ _ **If**_ _they see my true face!" I argue as hammers down on me as he begins our training session. "I can beat it! I don't have to be evil!"_

 _"Darkness is in your blood!" He bellows as he slings into a wall with his massive strength. "How do you hope to defeat it?!"_

 _"By being better than you!" I reply defiantly. "You gave Faith a chance at a better life! Why didn't you love_ _ **me**_ _enough?!"_

 _"Your sister was destined to be the slayer and you— Noriko are nothing but a half-demon. You can never be a hero. What do you think she's going to do you?"_

 _"Then I'll kill her!" I say and he scoffs. "I'll show you who's better!"_

 _I charge across the room grabbing a sledgehammer as I go and blast him in the stomach as hard as I can. He crashes into the wall laughing._

 _"Keep that anger, Noriko," he encourages as he walks away. "You might survive after all."_

A sharp gasp pulls me from my memories as Miss Summers looks at me.

"What are you?!" She questions anxiously.

I feel my face and notice that my canines are razor sharp. I look around as Dawn comes running outside.

"He's coming!" She says and Miss Summers grabs her.

"Stay back, Dawn!" She demands, breaking my heart.

He was right. They _do_ fear me. I have to leave before I do something warranted of hatred. I take off as fast as I can.

"Noriko!" I hear Dawn yell after me, but I don't look back.

At some point, I even think I hear Miss Summers calling for me, but I can't take the chance of going back. I don't want to hurt anyone. Damn it! Why did I have to change now?! I know they're going to call Faith and she'll be looking for me— cutting her romantic getaway with Buffy right off.

I race back home and gather a few of my belongings. I don't have a whole lot of time. I know Mr Giles will look for me here. I-I don't know what I'm going to do— maybe I should go see Willow?

She might know a spell to keep me from changing, but— she'll also call Faith and get everyone involved. I can't do that. I can't trust myself not to hurt her. I don't know what being a demon means— let alone what I'm capable of. With what I did to Faith before— I'd say I'm capable of much worse. I have to go somewhere safe... somewhere no one goes.

The old high school! I can lay low there for a while until the change is finished and just make sure to stay away from curious eyes.

I empty my back pack of all my school books— demons can't go to school after all, so I really don't need them anymore. Kind of sucks because I was starting to enjoy it.

I throw my clothes into the back pack and grab a few things from the cupboard to eat. Once, I'm through I take off toward the high school. I don't think anyone will think to find me there. At least, I know they won't let Dawn look for me. She'll be safe. I have to stay far away— so she can be safe. I'm going to miss her so much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Wake Me Up**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing the characters from the show, if anything, these characters own me.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to you all for the reviews. Please keep reading. Also, have replied via PM to any questions that have been asked.

 **Chapter 19**

 **Faith's POV**

It's been three days since we got the call and I've not seen Noriko since the Friday prior to our vacation date thing. It's Tuesday and I keep thinking if I meet Dawn after class that I might see Noriko lurking around somewhere. It's not like her to go days without seeing Dawn.

She seems to keep her grounded.

I just keep remembering the last thing I said to her. That I wanted us to talk about things. I could tell something was on her mind, but... I didn't know it was this bad.

I watch as Dawn walks out of the building and the look on her face is downcast as she looks around.

"Hey," she says looking hopeful. "Any news?"

"No, I was kind of hoping you might have some," I reply seeing her eyes fall.

"Nothing. Not even from the skank bag cheerleaders she likes to flirt with."

Dawn scowls and I kind of smile to myself. Noriko won't flirt with Dawn, because she likes her. Something about manners or whatever. I guess our father taught her something— he could have at least told her that running away from her problems isn't the answer, but from experience and the looks of it— that seems to be _his_ forte too.

"I just can't understand," I comment as I walk Dawn home. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know," Dawn mumbles. "She was starting to tell me, but I-I just thought..."

"It's okay, Dawn. You couldn't have known she was being literal about becoming a monster. Hell— I didn't even..."

I shake my head annoyed at myself.

"What kind of sister am I that I can't even tell my little sister is terrified?" I continue angrily.

"Well— Faith— not to sound mean, but... you've kind of been Buffy centric lately. Not saying it's a bad thing— it's not, just... and she's not exactly forth coming- about herself- sometimes it kind of takes a _little_ pushing- I'm not helping am I?"

"You're good, Dawn. I- I should have known it wasn't a good time to leave. After that episode she had—"

"Hey— no one knew what was going to happen. At least you're _here_. You were on the first bus back to Sunnydale the second you knew."

"I can't believe I wasn't the first person called." I reply gritting my teeth angrily. "I respect that you were doing what your mom told you too, but Giles and Ma should have called me first. She's _my_ responsibility now."

"I agree, I just think they wanted to see if they could handle it first."

I nod my head and sigh. The apartment is so quiet without her blaring metal music. It's been really— lonely. I miss Noriko. Missed her the second I left Sunnydale. I can sense she's still in the area, but for some reason I can't pin point her location. Her presence— it's stronger now than it's ever been and not necessarily in a good way, but also— not bad either.

Buffy and Giles have been keeping their eye on the news for any kind of strange attacks, but there's been nothing. Not yet. I really don't think there will be, but Buffy isn't convinced. She thinks that Nori's change might do something to _her—_ change her somehow. What if she is evil? Could I kill my only little sister?

No, never. She's come so far in the last three months— I'm not giving up on her now. If I can fight my own darkness so can she, but— then again I'm not a demon. Part demon I guess, which kind of explains a lot of things. Like why I'm so attuned to my slayer abilities more than Buffy, but I don't have any evil urges.

Might have to resist cuffing Xander in the back of the head every now and then, but I never act on it. As we approach Dawn's house she turns and looks at me.

"Thanks for walking me home." She comments and I can tell she's depressed. "If-If you do see her— Please tell her— I'm not afraid... I just miss her."

"Will do, Dawnie. Thanks— for caring about her like you do."

"It's weird— sometimes I feel like she's close, but when I look— she just isn't there, you know?"

I nod at her and take in her words. Her and Dawn are really close. I can't see her not checking on her- make sure she's safe kind of thing.

"Better get back to Giles. We're going to sweep the town tonight— see if we pick up anything."

"Keep me posted and I'll... be here, I guess. Mom..."

"I know— she's just being cautious. Just wish everyone wasn't so afraid of her right now. Doesn't make it easy."

"I'm _not_ afraid of her," Dawn says firmly. "I know she'd never hurt me."

"She might need to know that," I reply giving Dawn a look. "So— Buffy and Ma might skewer me, but... if you're the only one that can get through to my sister— best believe I'll come knocking."

Dawn nods and gives me a determined look.

"Just find her," she comments seriously. "Then— bring her back to me. I'm— kind of lost without her, you know?"

"I know."

She squeezes my shoulder and walks into the house. I put my hands in my pockets and head off toward Giles'. When I get there— everyone else is circled around a map of Sunnydale.

"We've already checked around UC campus," Tara notes dutifully. "No one's s-seen or even heard of her."

"How odd," Giles replies scratching his head. "She must have been on campus before— she— seems to have vanished without a trace."

"She has, but I'm not giving up," Willow insists, putting a giant book on the table. "I found a spell that can track demonic activity. If what Faith says is true and Nori's presence is stronger now— it should zero in on her location."

"Are we sure we _want_ to find her?" Xander asks pissing me off. "I mean— from the way it sounds she left so she wouldn't hurt anyone. What if we show up and it's big bad demon Noriko and we have to slay her?"

"Not counting it out," Buffy mumbles taking me by surprise.

"I can't believe you guys!" I exclaim. "So she's a little different and... we what? You want me to kill my sister?!"

Everyone jumps and turns to look at me.

"No, Faith," Willow responds firmly. "No one is killing Noriko."

"We don't know that," Buffy remarks softly. "She could be dangerous. We don't know what this change has done to her."

"You can't be serious, Buffy! This isn't just some demon! She's a girl that's sat at your dinner table, lived with you, helped _all_ of us at some point or another!"

"But she's a demon now!" Xander argues and for a split second I actually consider punching him.

"So, being a demon is what makes her evil?" Anya retorts, giving him a scolding look. "I don't think so. I think you're all jumping to bad conclusions—"

"No one is saying we _want_ to kill her," Buffy interrupts, looking at me apologetically. "I'm just saying— we should be prepared. We just need to find her and figure out our next move."

"Buffy— if we find her and _anyone_ tries to—" I seethe and she takes a step toward me. "Don't! If anyone tries to hurt her, they've got to go through me first."

"And me," Anya adds moving to stand with me.

Willow and Tara look at each other for a moment and nod.

"Us too," Tara contributes as they stand beside me. "It's— It's not right. She's not evil— she's just scared of _being_ evil."

"I hope you're right," Buffy remarks softly. "I don't want to hurt Noriko, Faith... but I will if I have to."

I glare at her and shake my head.

"So, history repeats itself," Willow inserts angrily surprising everyone. "When are you going to grow up, Buffy? It isn't always black and white."

"You think _I_ don't know that?!" Buffy replies. "Hello? Dating my former arch nemesis! Dated a vampire with a soul— I know there's a gray area!"

"There's a whole freaking rainbow, but you don't see _that_ do you?" Willow argues. "Buffy, she's family— Faith's family and _ours_. She's just a kid!"

"She's also an incredibly strong, kid," Buffy notes lowly. "Did you see what she did to Faith when she got here? Sure, Faith wasn't at full strength or whatever, but no one normal can overpower a slayer like that. No one."

"Noriko can..." I growl. "If you try to kill her— I swear!"

I close my eyes and breathe. I don't want to say the words that were about to come out of my mouth. One because I don't mean them— I would die if Noriko killed Buffy— I would die if something happened to Noriko too... but also because I love Buffy and don't want to damage our relationship.

"What, Faith?" Buffy questions, the tone in her voice deadly. "What are you going to do?"

"Back off, Buffy!" Willow counters getting in her face. "How would you feel if Faith threatened to kill Dawn?"

Buffy backs off a bit and nods her head.

"I know," she says quietly. "I was out of line, but _Dawn_ isn't turning into a demon. We have to face reality. If she's evil—"

"It's not that s-simple!" Tara fires back taking everyone by surprise. "You guys make it sound like she doesn't have a choice! Evil is a choice!"

She looks around at everyone who is just staring at her.

"It-It has to be," she finishes, clenching her fist.

She shakes her head and walks out the front door.

"Tara!" Willow calls and races after her.

Buffy looks at me with regret in her eyes, but doesn't comment on it. Anya crosses her arms and glares everyone down.

"Everyone forgets the bad decisions and evil things they've done in their lives," Anya reminds looking at each of them. "Xander once cast a love spell and turned all the girls in school into his love slaves. Then teamed up with an undead guy to bomb the high school, ran with a pack of demonic hyenas that ate the principle. Giles used to be a Chaos worshiping heathen, I'm an ex vengeance demon responsible for countless 's stabbed Faith and dated a 's killed people. Willow's had some spells go awry... bad things happened. I think the only person that's actually innocent just ran out of the room crying... because even she can see how screwed up and hypocritical this is. I guess, it's easy to forget your own darkness when you're up so high on your pedestals. We'll call when we find, Noriko. Alive and _not_ evil."

She reaches across the table and grabs the thick tome Willow had presented to them and gives me a look.

I nod and follow after her. We walk outside and see Willow comforting Tara.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask as the two witches turn to face me.

"Y-Yeah," Tara breathes. "Are you? It's _your_ sister they want to murder."

Another swell of anger courses through me.

"Yeah," I reply bitterly.

"She's not evil," Tara insists taking my hands. "Th-This isn't right! We can't let them hurt her! If they show up with weapons Noriko will _have_ to defend herself."

"It's okay, baby," Willow soothes sweetly. "She's got two witches, an ex vengeance demon and Big Sis all on her side. She's..."

"Sod all that!" A thick English accent retorts from behind the bushes. "She's got me!"

Spike steps out huddling under a thick wool blanket. Steam rolls off his back until he steps in the shade.

"Spike?!" Willow exclaims in surprise.

"No—" he deadpans as he lights up a cigarette. "It's Billy Idol."

"How are you going to help us find her?" Tara asks. "It's daylight."

"I think she means the dusty sunburn you're going to get if you do," I add and he huffs.

"So, I got a soft spot for the lass, right?" He shrugs taking a drag. "Does me right that one— finds me blood when the butcher runs dry— kind of thing."

We all just sort of stare at him.

"I like her! Are you happy now? Geez, you act like _I'm_ the monster— did _hear_ them in there?! Talkin' bout taking axes and crossbows— from the sight of it... wouldn't take much more than an unkind word..."

"You've seen her!" I ask annoyed. "Why didn't you say so?!"

"It's been a couple days, slayer!" He counters defensively. "It's not like you keep me in the loop!"

"I asked if you'd seen her Sunday night!" I rebuke, but he shrugs.

"She just seemed kind of down is all," he replies sullenly. "Figured she might just need some space... clear her mind— with you lot I couldn't blame her. Didn't tell me she was turning into a _demon_. Might have been more forthcoming if you did."

"You couldn't tell?" I ask confused.

"I knew she was different first day I met her. I mean— not very many humans that can toss even a wounded slayer on her ass... or a demon for that matter. I could tell something was off, but— I didn't sense anything _wrong_ if it makes sense. I don't know— maybe it's a kindred spirits kind of thing."

He smirks as he takes another drag of his cigarette.

"Seemed normal to me though. Didn't see any weird tentacles or horns sticking out in places, maybe a little out of sorts, but... considering what she's going through— all makes sense now."

"Where did you see her?" I ask and he nods.

"Not anywhere good, I'm afraid. Hellmouth. I think our biggest worry is her being _there_. Not Noriko herself."

"What do you mean?" Tara questions.

"It's the _Hellmouth,_ " Spike reiterates ticking off the reasons with his fingers. "She's a fledgling demon and a scared little _girl_. She's vulnerable and that— place knows it. We need to get to her fast and— the sooner the better... which is why I'm here before dark."

"You should have came to us sooner," I growl.

"You should have told me the truth!" Spike yells. "She's myfriend! The rest of you I can barely stand— you and Anya are the exception. I don't know the new witch well enough, but I'm sure I'm going to hate her too. I have a right to know what's going on with Noriko! It effects me too! The... bloody bugger hasn't stopped by for kitten poker in a while..."

"You play poker— for kittens— and Noriko plays with you?!" I exclaim and he shrugs.

"Well, don't get all bent outta shape!" He argues. "I make sure she's home at a decent hour!"

"What do you do with the kittens?" Tara asks nervously.

Spike shakes his head.

"She— normally clears me out and we— set 'em on people's porches."

Again we just kind of stare.

"They get good homes for God's sake! Don't look at me like that! I'd eat 'em for a snack if she didn't ask me not to! Bet your ass I would!"

He stamps out his cigarette just as the front door opens.

"Spike?" Buffy asks surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Not helping you, Blondie!" He snarls. "You want to make Noriko a pin cushion! I heard what you were saying in there!"

"That's not..." Buffy starts but then rolls her eyes. "Can we just— stop!"

"Why?" I ask angrily. "Is it true? Are planning on attacking my sister?"

"No!" Buffy exclaims. "We're just— we think it's a good idea to go in prepared..."

"You think that's going to solve anything?!" I exclaim. "Of course, she's going to attack if you go in with weapons!"

"We're just trying to be safe, Faith!" She argues. "You know I won't hurt her if I don't have to!"

"You _don't_ have to!" I fight back. "She could have come after any one of us by now! She knows where we live! Do you think if she were evil she wouldn't have tried that by now?!"

"You're right— she could be... fine and all of this is an over reaction— but it also might _not_ be and we have to consider that. I love you, Faith... but I have to do the right thing."

"Then maybe you don't love me," I answer and the look in her eyes almost kills me. "You won't trust me... I _know_ my sister is not a threat! I can _feel_ her, Buffy! She's part of me! I can't— I _won't_ lose her! Especially not to herself. She's going to be _better_ than me!"

"I do love you and I trust you, Faith!" Buffy argues.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't trust _you._ I'm not the one threatening to kill your sister."

"This is different, Faith... Dawn is innocent."

"So is Noriko! She hasn't done anything!"

"That we know of," Buffy sighs pinching the bridge of her nose. "What are you going to do? If she attacks you— all of you? What will you do?"

I'm trying not to think about it. I know my sister isn't a threat— something else might be— but not her. I look around and... the answer is so clear to me I can only shrug.

"Willow? Cast your locator spell, please?"

"We need to go to the Magic Box. There's a few ingredients we need."

"Well, I'm going to check out her last known whereabouts and see if I find anything," I reply. "Meet at my place at sundown?"

Willow and Tara nod then quickly leave to gather their things.

"I'm coming with you," Buffy states as Spike goes to join me.

"No, you're not," I reply turning to face her. "I'm not having you go in guns a blazing— if Noriko is a little off— I don't want you _or_ her getting hurt."

She gives me a hopeful smile.

"It's not okay, B," I clarify. "I love you, but— we're not okay."

She nods her head and I turn to walk away. Spike throws his blanket over his shoulders and shakes his head at Buffy.

"If you love someone— it's not about right or wrong," he glares. "It's about having the stones to accept them for what they are— the rest sorts itself out. Or have you forgotten that, slayer?"

I feel Buffy's eyes on me until I round the corner.

Spike and I walk in silence for a while as we head to the old Sunnydale High. I haven't been there since it was destroyed. Kind of poetic when you think about it— I get to face a piece of my dark past— and try to save my sister from going down the same path.


End file.
